


Tormenta

by Tesschan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Paranormal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesschan/pseuds/Tesschan
Summary: Kuroko estaba atrapado en una vida que no quería, prisionero en su jaula; pero decidió cambiar su destino...A Kagami nada lo ataba, pero buscaba un sitio donde su existencia no fuera rechazada; y comenzó un viaje...Eran opuestos. Enemigos. Debían odiarse, pero la fortuna colisionó sus caminos. Y estalló la tormenta. Una tormenta tan violenta que partió el mundo de ambos en dos.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 9





	1. Huida y Encuentro

  


_Descargo:_ Kuroko no Basket _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Arte de portada:_ _Trabajo comisionado a_ Akira Kousei _. Todos los créditos correspondientes para ella. (Pueden encontrarla en Instagram como akirakousei https://www.instagram.com/akirakousei/?hl=es-la)_

**Capítulo 1:**

**Huida y Encuentro**

****

**_Érase una vez un ángel y un demonio que sujetaron un hueso de la suerte entre los dedos._ **

**_Y su chasquido partió el mundo en dos._ **

**(Laini Taylor)**

El dolor que le recorría el costado derecho era terrible: una agonía punzante e igual de quemante que tomar una brasa ardiente entre los dedos, pero veinte veces más intensa. Sí, era un sufrimiento espantoso, y por más que intentara hacer presión sobre la herida o buscar una mejor posición para acomodarse, este no desistía ni un poco, por el contrario, parecía ir aumentando paulatinamente.

Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido, Kuroko apartó con cuidado la tela de su empapado suéter para ver el estado de la herida. En verdad estaba metido en un lío. La laceración era profunda y seguía sangrando de forma profusa; si no hacía algo pronto iba a terminar desangrándose por completo antes de que pudiera regresar a casa.

Tal vez, pensó desanimado, fuera un adecuado castigo por su pequeña insubordinación.

Lo que sí tenía claro era que la suerte no estaba de su lado. Kuroko sabía que si aquel desafortunado encuentro con aquella manada hubiese ocurrido durante las primeras horas de la noche, lo más probable era que hubiese tenido una oportunidad de librarse de ellos casi ileso; no obstante, el alba había estado demasiado cerca cuando lo atacaron y solo le había dado oportunidad a defenderse lo suficiente para ganar algo de tiempo y huir de allí herido. Incluso en ese momento, horas después del enfrentamiento, la clara luz que se filtraba en su escondite y le hería los ojos, era un horrible recordatorio de lo débil que era su raza una vez llegaba el día.

¿Realmente merecía la pena morir tirado en un sucio y oscuro callejón de la ciudad por unas cuantas horas de libertad?, se preguntó.

Si hubiese sido el mismo chico de una semana atrás, lo más probable fuera que su respuesta hubiese sido una negativa absoluta, pero luego de todo lo sucedido días atrás y de lo que se había enterado, Kuroko no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en la marioneta de Akashi y, si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por su intento de rebelión, pues lo aceptaría sin arrepentimientos.

El rápido sonido de pasos acercándose lo puso de inmediato en alerta, despertándolo por completo del leve sopor en que lo había sumido su desesperado intento por escapar del dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

Kuroko maldijo por lo bajo, sin poder creer que aquel grupo aún lo siguiera después del gran esfuerzo que hizo para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. En verdad había estado convencido de haber escapado lo suficientemente lejos y ocultado lo mejor posible su rastro, sin embargo, existía la posibilidad de que al haber perdido tanta sangre y al ser ellos cazadores acostumbrados a perseguir presas, le hubiesen hallado con facilidad. Si realmente le habían encontrado, estaría en problemas. Ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para huir y mucho menos para hacerles frente. No pensaba resignarse y ponérselos fácil, pero tenía que aceptar que no podría salir vivo y victorioso de un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Haciendo caso omiso de la terrible punzada de dolor que lo recorrió cuando se agazapó en cuclillas detrás de unas cajas de basura apiladas de cualquier modo en el callejón, aguzó el oído lo suficiente para percibir hasta el más leve sonido de quienes venían acercándose. Una oleada de puro alivio lo embargó al darse cuenta de que su perseguidor era un solo individuo y no un grupo como había temido, aunque por lo pesadas y enérgicas que eran sus pisadas estaba seguro de que se trataba de un tipo grande y fuerte, algo que tampoco ayudaba mucho dada su actual condición.

Se mantuvo completamente inmóvil; expectante y alerta, guiándose más por puro instinto que por aquello que alguna vez le habían enseñado. Esperó paciente, y al percatarse de que el andar de su misterioso atacante se hacía cada vez más lento, Kuroko minimizó en lo posible el sonido de su propia respiración, haciéndola tan profunda como se lo permitía el dolor de la herida e intentando que luego escapara de forma silenciosa entre sus labios. Ya podía oírlo acercarse, con evidente cautela, hacia su escondite; una clara señal de que aquel extraño era consciente de que él estaba ocultándose allí. Kuroko sabía que si no hacía algo para evitarlo, lo capturarían en cualquier momento.

Dispuesto a defenderse a como diera lugar, él cerró los ojos concentrándose en percibir con claridad su aroma y determinar la posición exacta de su ubicación. La esencia cálida y dulce lo pilló desprevenido pues no era para nada lo que estaba esperando.

¿Su atacante era un _humano_? Ciertamente olía como un humano, podía reconocerlo, sin embargo…

—Vaya, vaya. Así que eres tú quien se escondía aquí.

Tan asustado como consternado, Kuroko levantó la mirada para observar al muchacho que estaba de pie frente a él. No se había equivocado, como pensaba era alto y corpulento; le sacaría con facilidad más de veinte centímetros de diferencia en altura. Y era joven, tal vez solo un par de años mayor que él, aunque Kuroko no podía estar muy seguro ya que la oscuridad del callejón ensombrecía parte de sus facciones y el rebelde cabello pelirrojo que le caía sobre el rostro inclinado hacía otro tanto, impidiéndole verle con claridad.

—Oe, niño, ¿estás bien? Si necesitas ayuda…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, se abalanzó sobre el desconocido, que en ese momento se estaba inclinando hacia él, y lo tumbó con fuerza en el duro suelo de cemento, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pecho y sujetando sus brazos contra el piso para impedirle moverse. Notó de inmediato el ardor en el labio inferior, acompañado del regusto metálico de su propia sangre, cuando desenfundó los colmillos, así como la devastadora sensación de hambre que precedía a la caza. Todavía faltaban muchas horas para que llegara el anochecer y la protección que este le proporcionaba a su especie, pero si bebía sangre…

Kuroko liberó su agarre de uno de los brazos del chico y, con rapidez, sujetó fuertemente el cuello de su víctima, sintiendo casi con extasiada ansiedad el latido desenfrenado de su pulso y el vertiginoso correr de la cálida sangre en sus venas. Jamás, en sus diecisiete años, había bebido de alguien que no se ofreciera voluntariamente, aquel chico era su primera presa real; sin embargo, estaba seguro de que lo normal en ese caso sería que aquel desconocido estuviera por lo menos _un poco_ asustado, ¿no? Pero, por el contrario, la mirada rojiza que lo veía de forma desafiante no parecía en absoluto temerosa de su ataque.

Desechando sus dudas e inseguridades, se inclinó hacia el cuello del muchacho para morderle cuando el dolor del golpe en el estómago le cortó la respiración. Al no tener fuerzas suficientes para debatirse, Kuroko vio cómo, sin poder hacer nada, se volteaban las tornas y esta vez fue él quien acabó bajo el peso del pelirrojo muchacho. Este, con una habilidad sorprendente, se hallaba sentado sobre su pecho para impedirle moverse, mientras que su mano de largos dedos morenos, envolvía su cuello en una clara señal de amenaza. Un movimiento en falso y le aplastaría la tráquea.

—¿Qué demonios pretendías hacerme, _vampiro_? —le preguntó el desconocido con una fría calma que parecía hecha para congelar la sangre en las venas. Claramente estaba furioso—. ¡Contesta, maldición!

Resignado al saber que ya nada podía hacer, Kuroko le dijo la verdad:

—Sangre —murmuró—. Estoy… metido en un problema. Realmente la necesitaba y por eso te ataqué sin pensar, fue mi instinto. En verdad lo lamento mucho.

Si no se hubiera sentido tan mal como lo hacía en ese momento, o si el desgarrador dolor de la herida le hubiese permitido un segundo de descanso, seguramente Kuroko se habría reído al imaginar la horrorizada expresión de Akashi si este se enteraba alguna vez de que acababa de disculparse con un _simple humano_ por haber intentado alimentarse de él. Lo más probable fuera que su primo pensara que aquel acto de arrepentimiento por su parte era una clara señal de traición a quien Kuroko era y a todo su clan. Y merecería un castigo ejemplar.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te ha pasado?!

Volviendo lentamente a la realidad, Kuroko miró con curiosidad al extraño chico que en ese instante observaba, consternado, la gravedad de su herida. En algún momento, sin que él se diera cuenta, el muchacho lo había liberado de su peso quedándose arrodillado a su lado como un oscuro guardián; la preocupación que este sentía por él era tan patente en sus ojos rojizos, que Kuroko deseó tranquilizarle y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada por lo que inquietarse; sin embargo, al intentar hablar se dio cuenta de que su respiración era tan irregular y entrecortada que fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Entonces comprendió lo que pasaba: estaba muriendo.

Un extraño entumecimiento empezó a apoderarse con rapidez de su cuerpo, pero en vez de tener miedo, lo recibió con alivio. El agónico dolor de la herida comenzaba a hacerse soportable, y aunque le hubiese gustado haber hecho más en su vida, prefería aquel final a tener que pasar siglos atado a un destino que no quería. Sí, morir de aquella forma era hasta cierto modo apacible.

—¡Eh, chico! ¡Mírame! —Kuroko abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse la molesta mirada del desconocido que, con una mano, le sujetaba fuertemente de la barbilla para obligarle a que lo mirara a la cara mientras con la otra palpaba su herida en un vano intento de frenar la hemorragia—. ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Mírame, maldición!

—N-n-n… —Odiando su propia debilidad, Kuroko notó como la frustración remplazaba la tranquilidad que momentos antes lo embargaba al ver lo desesperado que parecía el otro por ayudarlo. Deseaba decirle que no se preocupara por él, que ya había aceptado su destino, sin embargo ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas suficientes para eso.

—¡Ni se te ocurra pensar en morir aquí! —le espetó el pelirrojo muchacho con rotundidad—. Aún tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerte, vampiro —dijo el chico en el instante que se sacaba de algún sitio una pequeña cuchilla con la que se hizo un largo corte en la muñeca que luego le ofreció presionándola contra su boca—. Si es lo que necesitas para vivir, bebe.

El dulce olor de la sangre le exacerbó de golpe los sentidos, dilatando sus pulmones y despertando su casi extinto instinto de supervivencia. Kuroko entreabrió los labios lo suficiente para dejar que el cálido líquido se derramara dentro de su boca antes de pasar suavemente la lengua por la delgada línea del corte que el chico se había hecho para permitirle alimentarse.

Sin muchos miramientos, le enterró con fuerza los colmillos en la delicada carne de la muñeca notando como la sangre que inundaba su boca poco a poco iba deslizándose por su garganta. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los rojizos ojos del muchacho clavados en él, completamente dilatados por el terror y la sorpresa. Una leve mueca de dolor crispaba sus labios, pero aun así, este no había dejado escapar ningún sonido que lo delatara. Kuroko podía oler su miedo, al igual que la excitación que aquel acto terriblemente primario le provocaba; la extraña fascinación que poco a poco iba haciendo presa del chico mientras bebía de él.

A pesar de que su instinto le ordenaba a gritos que lo tomara por completo, que consumiera hasta la última gota de su existencia, Kuroko, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo de autocontrol, apartó los labios de la sangrante muñeca del otro y puso cierta distancia entre ellos. El desconocido lo miró asombrado, como si acabara de despertar de un extraño trance y no supiera que acababa de ocurrirle, y lo más probable es que así fuera. Él todavía era incapaz de controlar por completo sus habilidades, por lo que estas casi siempre se salían un poco de control cuando estaba alterado.

—Ya… ya ha sido suficiente —le dijo Kuroko sintiéndose algo avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Muchas gracias.

—Yo… ¿Qué demonios? —Pareciendo un poco espantado, el desconocido lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su expresión cambió nuevamente a una de enfado al comprender lo que había pasado—. ¡Hey, tú, pequeño idiota! ¡¿Estabas intentando ponerme bajo control con tus habilidades de vampiro?!

—¡No! —se apresuró a justificarse Kuroko—. ¡Yo todavía no puedo…! —Muriéndose de vergüenza a causa de su incapacidad, clavó los ojos en el suelo para no ver la acusadora mirada del muchacho—. No lo hago a propósito. Yo… aún no puedo manejar mis habilidades y estas se descontrolan a veces. En verdad lo lamento.

La explosión de enfado y recriminaciones que Kuroko esperaba recibir por parte del otro no llegó. Al levantar la vista, vio al extraño chico poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa lo mejor posible para eliminar los rastros de suciedad y manchas adheridas a ella; pensó en decirle que nada podría hacerse con las manchas de sangre, pero cuando aquellos ojos rojizos lo miraron desafiantes, prefirió quedarse callado.

—Venga ya, tenemos que irnos —le dijo el muchacho indicándole con un gesto que se pusiera de pie y lo siguiera.

¿Irse? ¿Adónde? ¿Acaso aquel desconocido quería que se marchara con él? ¡Era evidente que no podía hacer eso!

—Yo… estoy mejor. Creo que ahora ya puedo ir a casa… —balbuceó Kuroko sin saber muy bien que decir para no parecer un malagradecido. Era cierto que el chico le había salvado la vida, pero no le conocía de nada y, luego de su encuentro con aquellos lobos la noche pasada, no estaba muy seguro de en quien debía o no confiar—. En verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por ayudarme…

Se calló de golpe y contuvo el aliento cuando el desconocido se acercó hasta él y, sin mucha delicadeza, presionó su mano contra la herida de su costado. Esta ya había cerrado y no sangraba, pero la piel regenerada era todavía terriblemente delicada y el doloroso contacto le hizo ser consciente de lo débil e indefenso que aún se encontraba.

—Ni siquiera es mediodía, ¿sabes? Si no tienes cuidado, todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerte vivo serán en vano. —Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios, y por primera vez desde su extraño encuentro, Kuroko se dio cuenta de que sin el gesto huraño el rostro de aquel chico era agradable—. Tengo alquilado un cuarto en un motel cercano. Puedes quedarte allí hasta el anochecer y, cuando te hayas recuperado lo suficiente, podrás ir a casa.

La idea de aceptar su oferta era tentadora. Durante las siguientes horas no tendría que volver a preocuparse de que lo encontraran y podría recobrar fuerzas suficientes para defenderse, si era necesario, en su viaje de retorno. Sí, aceptar el ofrecimiento de aquel desconocido era fácil pero, si se equivocaba…

—Tú —comenzó a decir Kuroko, un poco dubitativo— no eres un humano normal. Hay algo más en ti, puedo sentirlo. Conoces a los de mi especie y lo que hacemos y no parecías en absoluto atemorizado de mí. No eres para nada un humano corriente, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que realmente eres?

El chico pareció un poco asombrado por sus preguntas, sin embargo, rápidamente cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una sonrisa mucho más amplia que la anterior, acompañada de un brillo levemente burlesco y juguetón que pareció prender fuego en su mirada.

—Bueno, si realmente deseas saberlo, tendrás que venir conmigo —repuso su salvador al tiempo que tendía una mano hacia él—. ¿Qué decides, vampiro?

Acallando sus dudas y sus miedos, Kuroko dio un paso y luego otro hasta llegar junto al muchacho; lo suficientemente cerca de la mano que este le tendía pero sin atreverse a aceptarla aun.

El día anterior, después de haber huido de su hogar, estaba decidido a comenzar a tomar sus propias decisiones y aquella era una prueba de su determinación, se dijo. Confiar en ese extraño chico tal vez fuera un error, no sabía quién ni que era, mucho menos cuales podían ser sus intenciones; sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar ese riesgo. Su madre le había dicho en una ocasión que ninguna guerra se ganaba a menos que se estuviera preparado para correr riesgos y aceptar perdidas, y en ese momento él lo estaba.

Quería su libertad. Quería poder elegir su vida. Quería poder tomar sus propias decisiones y cometer sus propios errores.

Al ver su gesto de determinación, el desconocido alzó una de sus rojizas cejas a modo de muda interrogación.

—Me he decidido —le dijo Kuroko con absoluta convicción, entrelazando fuertemente sus dedos con los del otro chico—. Voy contigo.


	2. Sangre Mezclada

_Descargo:_ Kuroko no Basket _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 2:**

**Sangre Mezclada**

****

**_Somos temerosos de lo que nos hace diferentes._ **

**(Anne Rice)**

Intentando no hacer más alboroto del necesario, Kagami entró con cuidado a la, en ese momento, oscura habitación del motel donde se hospedaba, depositando sobre el sofá, que estaba casi pegado a la entrada del diminuto cuarto, las bolsas con las cosas que acababa de comprar en la tienda cercana.

La barata habitación alquilada era pequeña y un poco desastrosa. Contaba apenas con una cama, algo estrecha para él, una mesa minúscula con un par de sillas y aquel destartalado sofá que, por miedo a destrozar con su peso, no se había ni siquiera arriesgado a probar. Cuando la noche anterior intentó encender la vieja televisión, esta había comenzado a hacer de inmediato un sonido extraño, por lo que desistió de correr el riesgo nuevamente. Por otro lado, el cuarto de baño tampoco era la gran cosa, sin embargo cumplía su propósito, como el resto de las cosas que allí se encontraban. Mientras fuera práctico, para Kagami era más que suficiente.

Se sentía física y mentalmente extenuado. Después de más de dos días de viaje, había decidido quedarse hasta la noche siguiente en aquel sitio antes de emprender otra vez rumbo para encontrarse con Tatsuya como habían acordado. Jamás estuvo en sus planes el terminar rescatando a un problemático crío vampiro y mucho menos acabar metido en aquel lío.

Qué demonios…

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto tras él, la oscuridad pareció absorberlo por completo en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos tardaron un momento en adaptarse con facilidad a la pesada penumbra que allí reinaba, por lo que los cerró y respiró profundamente mientras esperaba y aguzaba sus sentidos en busca de su inesperado «huésped». Con las cortinas cerradas a tope para no permitir que ningún vestigio de la luz solar del exterior pudiera penetrar allí, si no supiera que ya era bastante entrado el día, él mismo hubiera creído que se encontraba en plena noche.

Una alarmante sensación de alivio lo recorrió cuando, al abrir los ojos, vio al chico agazapado en un rincón de la habitación; parecía tan pequeño y poca cosa que seguramente si él no hubiera sabido que se encontraba allí, lo habría pasado por alto. Estaba sentado sobre el frío suelo, rodeándose las rodillas con los delgados brazos y el rostro enterrado en ellas, dejando que su despeinado cabello celeste pálido cayera como una cortina que lo apartaba del mundo.

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, el muchacho vampiro levantó a toda prisa el rostro, amenazante, y le enseñó los afilados colmillos cuando lo oyó dar un paso en su dirección para acercarse. Kagami levantó ambas manos en señal de indefensión, un gesto que intentaba apaciguarlo; algo que al parecer funcionó, ya que, con rapidez, la expresión de sangrienta caza dio paso a una que se parecía bastante a la vergüenza y, poco a poco, tanto los peligrosos colmillos como el brillo depredador en aquellos ojos desaparecieron por completo.

Intentando aparentar despreocupación ante aquel intento de ataque, sonrió levemente al muchacho para aliviar su incomodidad y le dijo con honesto desenfado:

—Me alegra ver que no te has marchado. —Dándole la espalda, Kagami rebuscó entre las bolsas que había traído, una tarea ardua en aquella habitación oscura—. Durante unos minutos pensé que habías cambiado de opinión y te habías largado.

—Lo pensé —reconoció el chico—, pero todavía no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para poder arriesgarme e irme a casa. Lamento la intromisión.

A duras penas Kagami fue capaz de ahogar un grito cuando, sin saber cómo, el chico apareció sorpresivamente a su lado. No le había visto ni oído moverse, lo que era hasta cierto punto aterrador. Sabía a la perfección que su especie era en extremo rápida y sigilosa, un atributo que les permitía atraer y cazar a sus presas con eficacia… pero nunca hasta el punto de ese extraño niño. Kagami estaba seguro de que el chico tenía algo raro; era diferente del resto de los vampiros que había conocido, y eso lo inquietaba e intrigaba a la vez.

—Yo… bueno. Eso no importa —le dijo al tiempo que le pegaba, con poca delicadeza, una de las bolsas al pecho—. He traído esto para que te cambies. No estaba seguro de tu talla, así que puede que te quede grande o pequeño o no se… Bueno, solo póntelo y ya. No hay más opción.

Los ojos del chico, del mismo pálido tono celeste de su cabello, se abrieron con desconcertado asombro mientras miraba el paquete que tenía entre sus brazos. Un furioso rubor, provocado por la vergüenza, inundó el rostro de Kagami cuando aquella clara mirada se posó sobre él con cierta expresión de gratitud reverencial.

—¿En verdad has traído esto para mí?

—¡Pues claro! ¡Por Dios, estas completamente sucio y manchado de sangre! ¿Cómo piensas siquiera salir así?

—Yo… no lo había pensado —confesó el muchacho vampiro. La expresión de miedo y recelo de su primer encuentro había desaparecido por completo, haciendo que ahora pareciera sumamente joven y vulnerable—. Gracias. En verdad eres muy amable.

Al verle hacer una formal reverencia en muestra de agradecimiento, como si en verdad él mereciera aquello, a Kagami lo asaltó una sensación de profunda incomodidad y vergüenza; así que intentando desviar su atención de otro modo, rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta hallar un par de toallas limpias que le pasó al chico antes de señalarle con el dedo la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Será mejor que te des prisa y hagas algo con tu penoso aspecto, vampiro. No es agradable tenerte dando vueltas por aquí cubierto de la sangre de ambos. Es repugnante y da un poco de miedo, ¿sabes?

Como esperaba, una mirada cargada de indignada rabia pareció prender como una hoguera en los ojos del chico al oír su desagradable comentario; sin embargo, este no le respondió en absoluto y, con aquella asombrosa rapidez que poseía, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo que hizo retumbar la habitación y con el cual seguramente quería dejar constancia de lo enfadado que se sentía.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría?, se preguntó consternado. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso junto a él y actuaba como un imbécil? ¿Por qué había accedido a meterse voluntariamente en aquel problema?

Aquella mañana, después de dejar sus cosas en el cuarto, Kagami había decidido salir a dar una vuelta solo para comprar algo de comer ya que no quería meterse en líos en un territorio que no conocía; solo Dios sabría porque su maldito instinto y curiosidad lo habían arrastrado hasta aquel callejón, donde el olor penetrante de la sangre de inmediato lo alertó de que algo malo ocurría y lo instó a actuar en respuesta. Sin embargo, y debido a su desesperación, no se había dado cuenta de que el chico era un vampiro hasta que este lo había atacado para intentar alimentarse de él.

Sabía que lo normal, y tal vez lo más sensato, hubiese sido que se hubiera defendido e incluso hubiese acabado con él, pero al ver la gravedad de su herida y darse cuenta de que solo era un niño estúpido, Kagami no fue capaz de hacerlo, y, por el contrario a lo que su sentido común e instinto le aconsejaban, había terminado por llevarlo a su habitación, decidido a cuidarle.

Tal vez, pensó, lo hizo porque al verlo allí tirado y resignado a su propia muerte, le había recordado a su yo más joven. A aquel chico que buscaba desesperadamente una manera de desaparecer de este mundo porque se odiaba a sí mismo. Sí, había visto en el niño vampiro su propio reflejo y no pudo evitar ayudarlo como años atrás le habían ayudado a él.

El sonido del agua de la ducha corriendo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y aquellos sombríos pensamientos. Rápidamente acomodó el resto de la compra y preparó la mesa para que pudieran comer. Durante unos pocos segundos reconsideró el abrir o no la cortina y dejar que la luz natural iluminara la habitación, pero a pesar de sus conocimientos sobre los vampiros el miedo a causarle más daño al chico, que aún se encontraba tan débil, pudo con él y prefirió dejar todo tal cual, encendiendo solo la tenue luz de la mesilla de noche.

Apenas acababa de sentarse a la mesa cuando vio como la puerta del cuarto de baño se abría y de ella emergía el joven vampiro tras una pequeña nube de vapor condensado. Su semblante serio dejaba claro que todavía no le perdonaba por sus desconsideradas palabras.

Kagami no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la ropa que había elegido con tanto esmero de todos modos le había quedado grande, por lo que el chico había tenido que subirse el bajo de los vaqueros azules y arremangarse las mangas del delgado suéter blanco para que estas no le colgaran, aunque de todos modos este le quedada demasiado holgado. Hasta ese momento en que lo podía observar con detenimiento, Kagami no se había percatado de que era en verdad un muchacho muy menudo; fácilmente sería más veinte centímetros más pequeño que él y muchísimo más delgado y esbelto. La naturaleza de fría belleza y presencia etérea de su especie era evidente en sus delicadas facciones, sin embargo otra vez lo invadió la sensación de que había algo más en ese chico que lo hacía extraño. A pesar de saber que era un vampiro, no olía como uno, de hecho y para ser más exactos, aquel muchacho no olía a nada; su misma presencia parecía desdibujarse un poco y, si te descuidabas un momento, incluso podías llegar a pensar que no estaba allí; de hecho, si no fuera por la fiereza con que sus ojos lo miraban en ese instante, como retándolo a burlarse de él, Kagami podría haber pensado que era un espectro conjurado por su hiperactiva imaginación.

—Deberías sentarte a comer —le sugirió al chico señalándole la pila de hamburguesas que había sobre la mesa y dio un mordisco a la que acababa de desenvolver—. Todavía tienes muchas horas por delante antes de que caiga la noche y sanes por completo.

—Yo no como —le dijo el joven vampiro. Cierta suspicaz especulación se reflejó en sus celestes ojos cuando lo observó—. No comida, por lo menos. Pensé que lo sabías.

—Tienes razón, mi error. No comes porque lo necesites para subsistir, pero puedes hacerlo por placer, ¿no? —Al ver como aquella expresión se ensombrecía de manera peligrosa, Kagami decidió cambiar de táctica y medir un poco sus palabras. No le hacía mucha gracia la perspectiva de que el muchacho finalmente se cabreara con él y quisiera abrirle la garganta de un mordisco—. Si lo prefieres, puedes solo beber algo. He traído eso para ti, pensé que podía ser de tu agrado.

A pesar de su gesto huraño y desconfiado, el chico se sentó frente a él en la mesa y extendió su pálida mano para coger el vaso de malteada de vainilla que le había llevado. En esa ocasión, Kagami no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente cuando, después de haber olido el contenido y decidir darle un sorbo, la expresión de aquel rostro pasó de la sorpresa total a una alegría evidente.

—Me gusta —le dijo el chico antes de volver a dar un sorbo a la bebida—. Muchas gracias, eh…

—Kagami Taiga —se presentó antes de volver a dar un mordisco a su tercera hamburguesa, cayendo recién en la cuenta de que no se habían presentado formalmente—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Durante una breve fracción de segundos, Kagami lo vio dudar, como si el hecho de revelar su nombre pudiera ser algo peligroso. Tal vez lo fuera, se dijo; ¿acaso no lo había encontrado a punto de morir desangrado en aquel sucio callejón? ¿Cuál era la historia tras aquel joven vampiro? Sabía que no debería preguntar ni interesarse por él, ya tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas, pero algo en el chico hacía que fuera difícil para él ignorarlo.

—Kuroko Tetsuya —le respondió en un susurro casi inaudible antes de volver a centrar su atención en la bebida—. En verdad has sido muy amable conmigo a pesar de mi intento de… de mi arrebato —le dijo Kuroko en un tono de plena cortesía que contrastaba por completo con aquella fiereza indómita que había vislumbrado en un par de ocasiones desde su encuentro—. Estoy en deuda contigo, Kagami-san.

—No creo ser tan viejo, ¿sabes? No tienes por qué ser tan formal. Puedes llamarme solo Taiga o Kagami, como prefieras. Por cierto, ¿qué edad tienes? —le preguntó en verdad intrigado, ya que para los vampiro el tiempo tendía a transcurrir de forma mucho más lenta y calcular su edad era siempre una cosa engañosa. Aquel chico podía lucir casi como un niño, y sin embargo tal vez era muchísimo mayor que él.

—Diecisiete. En cinco meses cumpliré los dieciocho y seré considerado un adulto dentro de mi clan. ¿Qué edad tienes tú, Kagami-kun?

—Diecinueve recién cumplidos —contestó al tiempo que agarraba otra hamburguesa. Kuroko lo miraba con abierta curiosidad—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿En verdad vas a comértelas todas? —le preguntó asombrado—. Desde que he llegado llevas seis y…

—Aún estoy en crecimiento y mi cuerpo necesita mucha comida —le contestó a modo de justificación sin dejar de masticar su comida—. Pero puedes tomar una si gustas.

Algo dudoso, el chico vampiro tomó una de las hamburguesas de las que quedaban y la desenvolvió con cuidado antes de decidirse a comerla.

—Gracias por la comida —murmuró antes de llevársela a la boca y probar un bocado. Como la vez anterior, la inseguridad del comienzo rápidamente dio paso a una clara satisfacción—. Esto está bastante bien.

—¿En verdad nunca habías probado comida rápida? —le preguntó Kagami con asombro.

—En casa las reglas son diferentes. No solemos comer esto, ni siquiera sería una posibilidad. —Cierto abatimiento ensombreció sus ojos, como si algún amargo recuerdo hubiera acudido a su mente en aquel instante y se llevara por completo su alegría.

Cada vez sintiéndose más inquieto por aquellos repentinos cambios de humor, Kagami decidió mandar al demonio su decisión de no inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos. Si aquel chico necesitaba ayuda, él se la prestaría hasta donde le fuera posible.

—Eh, Kuroko —comenzó un poco dubitativo. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta sintiendo como sus estúpidos nervios comenzaban a hacer presa de él—. Verás, si necesitas…

—Teníamos un trato —espetó de repente el muchacho con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos y clavados con fijeza en él—. Me dijiste que si te acompañaba, me explicarías que eras, Kagami-kun. Porque no eres un simple humano, puedo sentirlo —le dijo Kuroko dándose unos leves golpecitos en la nariz—. Hueles distinto, es algo… complicado. ¿Qué eres en verdad, Kagami-kun?

Desde hacía algunos años atrás, Kagami había aprendido a no sentir vergüenza de su origen. Uno podía elegir muchas cosas en su vida, pero no quien era ni de dónde provenía, así que en vez de rechazar su ascendencia, se enorgullecía de ella. Kagami no rechazaba lo que era, sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. Vergüenza mezclada con miedo. Terror a que la débil confianza que Kuroko parecía haber depositado en él desapareciera en un instante cuando abriera la boca y le contara la verdad.

Notaba el corazón acelerado retumbándole en el pecho y sentía la escrutadora mirada del muchacho clavada en él. Intentando aparentar una despreocupación que para nada sentía, fingió una leve sonrisa antes de responderle.

—Soy un mestizo —le dijo con desenfado—. Por mis venas corre sangre de lobo.

—Un… cambiante. —El asombro de Kuroko no se hizo esperar. Lo miró con detenimiento, absorbiendo con sus sentidos todo aquel rastro que confirmara aquella revelación.

Kagami se preparó para el inmediato rechazo. No creía que el chico le atacara, ya que a pesar de su desconfianza inicial parecía en verdad estarle muy agradecido por haberle ayudado. No, seguramente intentaría tomárselo con calma, sin embargo no solo pertenecían a dos especies que por instinto no podían convivir juntas, sino que también dentro de su misma raza él era un paria y eso, para los vampiros, lo hacía doblemente despreciable.

—Bueno, supongo que esto no era lo que esperabas —comenzó, sin embargo su explicación se vio interrumpida cuando, con aquella etérea rapidez que parecía caracterizarlo, en un instante Kuroko estuvo junto a él y se inclinó directo hacia el pulso de su garganta. Aterrado por aquella reacción, Kagami le preguntó con pánico—: ¡¿Qu-qué demonios haces?!

A pesar de que su primer impulso había sido apartarse y defenderse, Kagami se mantuvo inmóvil esperando la respuesta del chico vampiro. Kuroko no parecía estar interesado en agredirlo o morderlo, solo estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión concentrada, como si intentara encontrar algo. Estaba demasiado cerca, pensó un poco alarmado Kagami. Podía notar su débil y fría respiración sobre el cuello y como esta hacía que se le erizara la piel; estaba tan cerca que incluso podía vislumbrar las translúcidas venas azuladas ocultas bajo la palidez de su rostro. Cuando Kuroko abrió repentinamente los ojos y le sonrió, un rabioso rubor le abrasó las mejillas al tiempo que su corazón latía como un loco.

¡¿Qué demonios le ocurría?!

—Tienes razón, ahora puedo sentirlo —le dijo el chico, más feliz de lo que lo había visto desde que se habían encontrado—. Puedo oler la esencia del lobo en ti; huele como tierra y bosque, aunque es muy débil. Tu aroma es casi por completo como el de un humano, dulce, por eso me has confundido. Sabía que eras humano, pero estaba ese pequeño rasgo que no podía identificar. —Kuroko soltó una alegre carcajada y volvió a tomar asiento frente a él—. Así que eres un semilobo.

—¿Y no te molesta? —En verdad se sentía desconcertado por su reacción. Los únicos que no le habían rechazado de inmediato habían sido aquellos en su misma posición, claramente algo que el chico vampiro no era; solo con verle, Kagami podía saber que su ascendencia era impecable; entonces, ¿por qué no le rechazaba? ¿Por qué parecía sentirse cómodo a su lado?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si es porque eres un lobo, creo que ya hemos llegado al punto en que sabemos que no nos atacaremos el uno al otro, ¿verdad, Kagami-kun?

—Lo digo porque soy un mestizo.

—¿Y qué? Lobo o semilobo, da lo mismo. Lo importante es que sigues siendo tú, Kagami-kun.

El vago recuerdo de palabras similares pronunciadas hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, llegó a su mente con dolorosa melancolía, así como la imagen de quien las había dicho. Al volver a centrar su atención en el muchacho frente a él, supo de inmediato que lo que le dijera no era una afirmación vacía sino que creía completamente en ella. Kuroko era la primera persona no mestiza, aparte de sus padres, que lo aceptaba completamente a pesar de lo que era.

Un sentimiento cálido brotó en su pecho así como una gratitud infinita que se sabía incapaz de expresar en palabras, por eso mismo tomó otra de las hamburguesas que aún quedaban y se la puso a Kuroko por delante.

—Toma, puedes tener otra —le dijo con amabilidad al chico vampiro. Al ver que los ojos de Kuroko se iban inevitablemente al vaso de malteada que tenía a su lado y que aún no había bebido, Kagami supo lo que deseaba y de igual modo se lo puso en frente—. Y también puedes tener esto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en aquellos labios. Una alegría que rayaba casi en lo infantil y que a Kagami le pareció bien, porque, por lo menos durante unos cuantos meses más, Kuroko seguiría siendo un niño. A pesar del dolor que aun podía percibir en el fondo de sus ojos claros y de todos aquellos secretos que al parecer este guardaba, todavía era un muchacho muy joven.

—Gracias —le dijo Kuroko con sinceridad—. En verdad Kagami-kun es un chico muy amable.

En aquel momento, si no se hubiera sentido tan avergonzado e idiota, a Kagami le hubiera gustado decirle que eso no era para nada cierto, que no se merecía aquellas palabras, porque de entre ellos dos, aquel que en verdad era gentil no era precisamente él. Que entre ambos, el que tenía el corazón más generoso era el mismo Kuroko.

——o——

Kuroko abrió los ojos lentamente, tardando un instante en darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación en la mansión y comenzando a recordar poco a poco todo lo que había ocurrido desde la noche anterior.

El cuarto estaba otra vez en penumbras, pero sin mucho esfuerzo pudo oír la acompasada respiración procedente de la cama, donde Kagami dormía, así como el parloteo amortiguado de las personas que transitaban por la calle próxima.

Despacio se sentó en el sofá, donde había dormido las últimas horas, y se desperezó notando cierto dolor en la espalda por lo incómodo que era aquel viejo mueble. Cierto era que Kagami se había ofrecido a cambiar de lugar con él, pero Kuroko había argumentado que, dadas sus estaturas, él dormiría perfectamente allí. ¡Como se había equivocado!

Luego de palpar con cuidado la zona donde había estado la herida, se sintió enormemente aliviado cuando notó que el dolor y la sensación de hipersensibilidad ya lo habían abandonado por completo. En verdad había sanado. Jamás en su vida había sufrido un accidente de aquella gravedad, por lo que durante las horas pasadas se preocupó temiendo que las secuelas fueran mayores de las que imaginaba. Realmente se alegraba de que no fuera así.

Intentando no hacer ruido, se puso de pie y recorrió la habitación hasta dar con sus cosas, todas destrozadas y ensangrentadas, y tomar su reloj para poder ver la hora. Ya casi eran las nueve, y en poco tiempo habría terminado de oscurecer por completo. Si quería llegar a su casa sin riesgos de ser nuevamente pillado por el amanecer, aquel era un buen momento de ponerse para marcha, sin embargo algo lo tentaba a no hacerlo.

Sigilosamente se acercó hasta donde Kagami descansaba y lo observó con detenimiento mientras dormía. Estaba tumbado de espaldas sobre la cama, con una mano extendida sobre el plano vientre mientras la otra colgaba con descuido del borde de la cama. Parecía totalmente relajado e indefenso, pensó Kuroko. Por completo diferente al chico amenazante que lo había encontrado esa mañana o al muchacho amable que lo había ayudado desinteresadamente esa tarde. Kagami era la primera persona extraña a su clan con la que hablaba de verdad. La primera con la que había platicado más de unos pocos minutos sin tener que fingir una amable cortesía o un falso interés.

Y sin contar a sus atacantes, era el primer lobo que conocía. O mejor, dicho, al primer lobo mestizo.

Una vez que ya lo había identificado, percibir su olor se había vuelto realmente fácil. Kuroko ya apenas necesitaba concentrarse para sentir la esencia terrosa del animal corriendo por sus venas, así como la embriagadora tentación que siempre resultaba para ellos la sangre humana. Y a pesar de no estar hambriento, de ya no necesitarla como lo había hecho horas antes, cierta añoranza creció dentro de su pecho instándolo a buscarlo y probarlo otra vez.

Conteniendo lo mejor que pudo sus impulsos, Kuroko dio un paso atrás para apartarse de Kagami antes de cometer una locura; sin embargo, se vio frenado cuando la mano de este, con gentil firmeza, le rodeó la muñeca impidiéndole alejarse más.

—¿Qué pensabas hacerme, chico vampiro?

—Yo…yo solo… No lo sé —tuvo que confesar a pesar de lo avergonzado que se sentía de sí mismo. Aquella era la primera vez que sus impulsos eran puestos a prueba de esa manera y estaba comprobando de la peor forma que no era por completo dueño de su naturaleza vampírica—. No quiero que creas que deseaba atacarte.

La débil luz de la lámpara le hirió momentáneamente los ojos cuando Kagami la encendió. Lo oyó más que vio sentarse en la cama, y cuando nuevamente pudo enfocar la vista se encontró con la mirada rojiza del chico lobo clavada en él.

Soltando un suspiro, Kagami le dijo:

—No hay nada que hacer. Supongo que tienes hambre. —Como si con aquello hiciera notar algo evidente.

—Ya me alimenté esta mañana —murmuró él a la defensiva—. No necesito beber más.

—Te alimentaste lo suficiente para curarte y recuperarte del ataque. Eso ahora no te será suficiente. —Kagami se puso de pie y se desperezó bostezando ruidosamente. Kuroko dio un respingo cuando lo sintió posar una de sus grandes manos sobre su cabeza y desordenarle el cabello de forma cariñosa—. Si puedes esperar un momento, tomaré antes un baño para refrescarme un poco y luego te dejaré beber.

—¡No es necesario! ¡De verdad! —A pesar de la vehemencia de sus palabras, la mirada de incredulidad del otro chico lo hizo sentirse un tonto—. Después de lo de esta mañana es peligroso, Kagami-kun. Tanta sangre…

—Soy un lobo, ¿recuerdas? Puedo resistir mucho más que un humano, así que no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír, Kuroko observó a Kagami hasta que la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró tras él.

¿Es que acaso ese chico estaba loco? ¿Cómo podía ofrecerle su sangre como si fuera algo tan normal? ¿Es que no temía para nada su naturaleza depredadora? ¡Los vampiros eran criaturas despiadadas cuando estaban hambrientas! ¡Él mismo se estaba dando cuenta en carne propia de que era así!

La idea de huir de inmediato se le pasó por la cabeza, pero nuevamente aquella acuciante necesidad de permanecer allí pareció dominarlo. ¿Tendría acaso miedo a lo que debería enfrentarse una vez volviera? No estaba muy seguro, aunque tenía claro que Akashi se lo haría pagar muy caro. En un comienzo su pequeña huida había sido solo una especie de desafío, su manera de decirle a su primo que a pesar de todo su control y sus órdenes él podía hacer lo que deseara, pero, ¿era realmente así? Ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado y al darse cuenta de lo limitado que era su propio mundo, Kuroko podía comprender que aquella fuga no era más que la rabieta de un niño y que una vez regresara a casa esto no significaría nada. No cambiaría nada.

La entrada de Kagami en la habitación interrumpió el deprimente derrotero que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos. Sin poder evitarlo, él se quedó mirándolo con mal disimulada curiosidad al contemplar su torso desnudo, todavía húmedo después del baño y el tono moreno de su piel tan diferente del suyo. Aquel chico no se parecía para nada a un vampiro, comprobó asombrado. Parecía ser fuerte y un poco salvaje, todo lo contrario a la elegante esbeltez de su especie que aparentaba una extrema fragilidad. Ver a Kagami, pensó Kuroko, era como ver el sol: era cálido, estaba vivo; todo lo contrario a su fría existencia tan cercana a la muerte.

Le tenía un poco de envidia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó el chico lobo frotando con una mano la toalla sobre el mojado cabello y mirándolo preocupado—. ¿Te sientes peor? ¿Quieres alimentarte ya?

—Solo me preguntaba cómo es que sabes tanto sobre mi especie —repuso Kuroko, desterrando sus anteriores cavilaciones y centrándose en un tema que también lo tenía intrigado—. No te asustaste de mí al saber que era un vampiro y tampoco me atacaste como habría hecho normalmente un lobo. En verdad actúas muy raro y me tienes confundido. ¿Es porque eres mestizo?

Kagami soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer en el sofá haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando, seguramente, uno de los desgastados muelles se le enterró en la espalda.

—Bueno, tienes razón en que al ser mestizo tengo conocimientos sobre los vampiros y lo que son, pero lo cierto es que conozco a alguien como tú. O mejor dicho, similar a ti —le dijo—. Es un amigo muy querido, así que los secretos y las necesidades de tu especie no me son desconocidos. Puedo saber cuándo estás hambriento porque el color de tus ojos cambia levemente y también puedo ser capaz de prever si estoy en peligro porque vayas a atacarme. He tenido algunas dudas sobre un par de cosas, como si podías comer realmente o cuánto daño te puede hacer la luz solar, pero en lo demás se parecen bastante.

—Es imposible que tengas un amigo vampiro —respondió con incredulidad. Kuroko había pasado casi toda su vida encerrado en la mansión, pero eso no quería decir que no conociera las reglas entre las distintas razas—. ¡Ningún clan o manada lo permitiría! ¡Va contra las reglas formar alianzas!

—¿Has olvidado que soy un mestizo? —le recordó Kagami con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Con mayor razón tu manada no lo permitiría. Y él clan de tu amigo… —Una idea absurda, un recuerdo de una lección enseñada hacía mucho tiempo, llegó a su memoria de golpe. No lo creía del todo posible pero podía explicar todo aquello. Tal vez… Él es un convertido, ¿verdad? Por ese motivo no tiene un clan. Ha sido desterrado y condenado a vagar.

—Bingo. —Otra vez Kagami acercó su mano a su cabeza y le dio unas palmaditas como si estuviera felicitando a un niño pequeño por haber recitado bien su lección. Kuroko lo miró indignado, aunque el chico lobo ni se inmutó—. Sin embargo, la historia es más bien que después de su conversión, él tenía la opción de quedarse en el clan y convertirse de ese modo en el eterno sirviente de quien lo hizo un vampiro, o largarse y arreglárselas por su cuenta. Y la verdad es que a Tatsuya no se le da muy bien recibir órdenes, así que…

—¿Y qué dijo tu manada? Sé que eres un mestizo —se apresuró a decir Kuroko cuando lo vio abrir la boca para, con seguridad, recordarle eso nuevamente—, pero aun así tu especie no los discrimina. Un mestizo es siempre parte de la manada de su padre o su madre y tienen los mismos derechos.

Una sombra de rabia y dolor pareció cruzar por los rojizos ojos de Kagami, como si sus palabras le hubieran recordado algo doloroso. Era la primera vez que Kuroko veía una emoción tan tempestiva en él y sintió miedo; no obstante, esta pareció desaparecer tan rápido como había comenzado.

—Mmm… La verdad es que eso no es tan cierto como crees —comenzó él—. Es correcto que un mestizo es aceptado como parte de la manada y tiene los mismos derechos; incluso, si es lo suficientemente fuerte y puede desafiar al líder, podrá convertirse en el alfa, pero sí existe un tabú para ellos: un mestizo jamás puede procrear con un humano.

Kuroko lo miró sorprendido.

—Entonces… ¿eres hijo de un mestizo y un humano?

—Así es. Mi padre fue un mestizo y mi madre humana, así que solo soy un cuarto de lobo. Una de las deshonras más grandes que puede sufrir una manada. Una abominación imperdonable.

Una sensación de frío dolor invadió su pecho. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía ser rechazado por aquellos que debían aceptarte, el ser diferente, que te tuvieran miedo. Su naturaleza y la de Kagami no podían ser más diferentes: lobo y vampiro; mestizo y sangre pura; los opuestos extremos de cada raza y aun así lo que habían sufrido los hacía tan iguales que asustaba un poco. Aquella fue la primera vez que Kuroko deseó estar con alguien, quedarse a su lado y reconfortarlo como nunca nadie lo había hecho con él.

—¿Puedes cambiar? —La pregunta de Kuroko rompió aquellos pasados minutos de incómodo silencio entre ambos—. Si eres más humano que lobo, ¿puedes transformarte en uno?

—Por regla general no debería hacerlo, ya que los genes de lobo son tan pocos que el humano debería predominar y de ese modo a los mestizos les es más fácil vivir como uno de ellos; pero en algunos casos, aunque muy, muy pocos no es así. —Kagami recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera agotado—. Desde los trece años descubrí que puedo transformarme, aunque aún no sé si es algo por lo que debería alegrarme o solo una maldición con la que debo cargar.

—Pero si puedes hacerlo y una manada lo sabe…

—Nunca van a aceptarme, Kuroko. Soy demasiado humano para vivir entre lobos y soy demasiado lobo para convivir con los humanos. —Una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios—. Basta de hablar de este tema. Es una historia muy larga y no es algo de lo que me guste discutir con un niño.

—¡Casi soy un adulto! —le espetó Kuroko ofendido—. Solo me faltan cinco meses y podré…

—Bueno, bueno, como digas. —Kagami le dirigió una mirada cargada de burla y sonrió al ver su creciente enfado—. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Por el tipo de herida que tenías puedo suponer que quien te atacó era un lobo, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?

A pesar de lo mucho que Kagami le agradaba, Kuroko se preguntó hasta qué punto sería sensato contarle la verdad de su historia, no porque no le tuviese confianza, sino porque temía ponerlo en peligro. Los jóvenes de aquella manada se habían percatado casi de inmediato de lo que era y por eso lo habían perseguido para capturarlo, y seguramente todavía estarían tras su rastro; si llegaban a descubrir que el chico semilobo le había ayudado…

—Sí, eran lobos; pero no sé por qué motivo me atacaron —mintió con total aplomo—. Supongo que pensaron que sería fácil y divertido cazar a un vampiro solitario.

Kagami lo observaba con ojos entornados, oyendo y evaluando su respuesta con total atención. A Kuroko le hubiera gustado poder huir de allí y ocultarse donde él no pudiese mirarle, pero sabía que si quería que le creyese, era necesario mantener su imagen de fría calma. La cual se desplomó en un instante cuando el otro chico lo miró con cierta decepción en su rojiza mirada.

—Solo voy a hacerte una pregunta más —le dijo Kagami, con una calculada calma que de cierta manera le resultó dolorosa—. ¿No quieres o no puedes decirme la verdad?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerse un poco de daño, Kuroko negó con un gesto de cabeza.

—No puedo —reconoció, clavando los ojos en el alfombrado piso del cuarto—. Realmente no puedo hacerlo, Kagami-kun.

—Comprendo —le dijo este intentando no parecer muy desilusionado, aunque falló estrepitosamente. Kuroko quería disculparse con él y explicarse, sin embargo se calló de golpe cuando Kagami tendió su muñeca hacia él y la puso frente a sus labios—. Venga, puedes alimentarte. Ya has esperado mucho tiempo.

La aflicción que sentía se esfumó de golpe ante aquel gesto. Aunque no deseaba hacerlo, podía sentir el hambre crecer dentro de él como un ser con voluntad propia: peligroso e indómito, capaz de asesinar sin el menor remordimiento. Una parte de Kuroko, aquella que siempre mantenía oculta, odiaba su naturaleza vampírica. Detestaba sobrevivir absorbiendo la vida de otros para preservar la suya, sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Si quería mantenerse vivo debía hacerlo, y por ese motivo aceptaba sin cuestionarse la voluntaria ofrenda de aquellos humanos desconocidos que habían pasado uno tras otro en su vida. Rostros, nombres e historias que jamás conocería ni recordaría; pero Kagami ya no era un desconocido, y aunque probablemente después de ese día sus caminos nunca volvieran a cruzarse, no se creía capaz de poder utilizarlo de ese modo. No cuando los ojos de este parecían estar descubriendo su alma y sus miedos. No cuando su propia vergüenza por lo que era se hacía más y más grande.

—No voy a hacerlo —le dijo con firmeza Kuroko, tomando finalmente una decisión—. No puedo hacerlo. Por mucho que seas un lobo, alimentarme dos veces en un día de ti te pondría en peligro. Mi deuda contigo es impagable, Kagami-kun. No me perdonaría nunca el hacerte daño.

—Deja de ser tan idiota, idiota. —Kagami le dio un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo soltar un quedo gemido para luego sonreírle le modo tranquilizador—. No voy a moverme de aquí hasta mañana por la noche que seguiré mi viaje, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo. En ese tiempo me recuperaré perfectamente.

—¿Dónde tienes planeado ir?

—El chico del que te he hablado me ha pedido que me reúna con él dentro de algunos días. Ha encontrado un sitio donde aceptan a sujetos como nosotros; aquellos a los que nadie quiere —le dijo Kagami con desenfado, sin embargo cierta dureza en su voz dejaba claro que aquello no le era tan indiferente como aparentaba—. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos como es estar allí y si puedo o no adaptarme. Tal vez al fin encuentre un lugar al cual pertenecer.

—Eso suena bien. Creo que sería genial —repuso Kuroko, y a pesar de la sinceridad de sus palabras un dolor inexplicable pareció abrirse paso dentro de su corazón; como si acabara de perder algo importante.

—Deja de intentar distraerme cambiando de tema, niño vampiro —lo regañó Kagami con fingida seriedad—. Venga, bebe. No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

En eso se equivocaba, pensó Kuroko. Había muchas cosas por las que sentirse inquieto y de momento no sabía cómo hacer frente a ninguna de ellas.

Él podía ver claramente la determinación de Kagami de convencerlo de que podía beber su sangre y, cansado de pelear con su propio instinto, decidió ceder ante aquello. Solo tomaría un poco, se dijo, lo mínimo para mitigar el dolor que comenzaba a extenderse dentro de su cuerpo y acallar a la bestia que amenazaba con dominarlo.

Tomó con suavidad el brazo que el chico aún extendía frente suyo y lo acercó a su boca lentamente. Los afilados colmillos hicieron de inmediato acto de presencia y la ansiosa voracidad comenzó a hacer presa de él, afinando sus sentidos; amortiguando la voz de su conciencia.

Podía oír a la perfección el irregular ritmo de la respiración de Kagami, que se hacía cada vez más pesada, producto del nerviosismo y la ansiedad, así como el ligero fluir de la caliente sangre de sus venas. Kuroko levantó por un segundo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de este, clavados en él, absorbiendo cada detalle de su bestialidad. Y no lo quería. No deseaba que aquel chico lo recordara en aquella forma que él tanto odiaba.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y defenderse, Kuroko se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kagami, ocultando el rostro en un costado de su cuello. Podía sentir los latidos desenfrenados de aquel corazón retumbando contra su pecho y el pulso acelerado del chico sobre sus labios. Podía oler su miedo, y la ansiedad, la excitación… Podía dejarse llevar sin miedo a que este lo viera.

—Kuroko, ¿qué demoni-? —Las palabras de Kagami murieron en un gemido cuando los colmillos perforaron sin piedad su carne.

Aferrado a él, Kuroko bebió casi con desesperación, obligándose a no perder el control a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Kagami rodeándolo y el leve roce de sus largos dedos acariciando su cabello, temió por un momento haber perdido nuevamente el control y haberlo sumido bajo su influencia, como solían hacer los vampiros. Le aterraba la idea de doblegar de ese modo la voluntad de aquel chico, de haberlo hecho su esclavo, sin embargo al sentir el dolor que le produjo el ligero jalón de su cabello, obligándolo a parar de succionar, así como el enronquecido «basta» de labios de Kagami, supo con alivio, que no había sido así.

Tras un par de minutos de completo silencio, en el cual ambos ni siquiera se habían atrevido a moverse, Kuroko se apartó del lado del otro chico y se puso de pie, sin poder evitar avergonzarse un poco de lo que había hecho cuando vio las incisiones y la mancha carmesí sobre el moreno cuello del chico lobo. Aun podía sentir el dulce sabor de su sangre en la boca, así como la extrema necesidad de probarlo una vez más. Tenerlo así de cerca lo estaba volviendo loco; debía marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

Seguro y satisfecho con su decisión, Kuroko se acercó al desperdigado montón que eran sus pertenencias y comenzó a rebuscar entre ellas. Su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, era imposible que pudiera volver a usarla, así que tomando solo el reloj que aún funcionaba, dejó de lado todo lo demás.

—¿Vas a marcharte ya?

Miró a Kagami y asintió con un gesto de afirmación.

—Sí, es mejor que me ponga ya en marcha si quiero llegar a casa antes de que amanezca. Y esta vez seré más cuidadoso —le dijo al otro chico a sabiendas de que este iba a recordarle su anterior encuentro con los lobos—. En verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, Kagami-kun. Has sido amable y generoso. Solo te he dado problemas pero aun así no te has quejado ni una sola vez. Eres, sin ninguna duda, lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

—No digas cosas tan vergonzosas, vampiro idiota —le replicó este de mala gana y con los pómulos teñidos de rojo a causa de la vergüenza—. No has sido para nada una gran molestia; bueno, quizá solo cuando te has puesto un poco cabezota. Además… conocerte también ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha ocurrido. ¡Basta de tanta cursilería! —dijo el chico con determinación para ocultar su azoro y lo miró con ojos cargados de aprecio-. Márchate de una buena vez, Kuroko.

Sin dudar, él estrechó la morena mano que Kagami le tendía y notó su calidez contra el penetrante frío de la suya. Nada de lo que dijera sería suficiente para expresarle todo lo que le agradecía, por ese motivo y sin previo aviso, Kuroko lo abrazó envolviendo su cintura entre sus brazos y murmurando contra su pecho una interminable retahíla de «gracias».

Más tranquilo, se separó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos y se inclinó en una formal reverencia. Sonrió un poco al notar lo incómodo que parecía Kagami tanto por el abrazo como por aquel gesto de respeto.

—Espero que encuentres lo que buscas, Kagami-kun. Que tengas suerte y que el final de tu camino sea feliz.

—Te deseo lo mismo. —Este volvió a desordenarle el cabello en aquel gesto de cariño, pero esa vez Kuroko no protestó—. Y recuerda esto, lo más importante: tú eliges tu propio camino. Eres tu propio dueño. Adiós, Kuroko.

Mientras sentía el cálido aire de la noche estival contra su piel y se internaba en la seguridad que le proporcionaba la oscuridad, las últimas palabras de Kagami se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque fueran ciertas, pero mientras sus pasos lo acercaban cada vez más al lugar que llamaba «hogar», comprendía con dolor que quizá nunca sería así.

Su destino no le pertenecía, sino que estaba controlado por aquel que se hacía llamar su dueño. Y él no era lo suficientemente valiente para rebelarse. Tal vez, nunca lo sería, sin embargo aquel inesperado encuentro había prendido una pequeña llamita dentro de su pecho.

Por primera vez albergaba la esperanza de que, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, sus sueños tal vez pudieran cumplirse.


	3. Ave Enjaulada

_Descargo:_ Kuroko no Basket _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 3:**

**Ave Enjaulada**

****

**_Tengo la sensación de ser un pájaro enjaulado, al que han arrancado las alas violentamente, y en la más absoluta penumbra, choca contra los barrotes de su estrecha jaula, al querer volar._ **

**(Ana Frank)**

Apenas unos segundos después de haber puesto un pie dentro de la casa y sentir como el peso de todo lo que eso significaba lo engullía, Kuroko pensó que quizá no había sido una buena idea entrar por la puerta principal, un mudo desafío hacia Akashi después de su huida, en vez de tomar alguna otra ruta y haber regresado del mismo modo silencioso en que se había marchado.

Pero estaba enfadado, y eso nublaba su juicio.

El leve repiqueteo de sus pisadas resonó como el golpeteo de un gong en sus propios oídos. Con extrañeza, noto que todo a su alrededor estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, como si cada uno de los habitantes de aquel lugar estuvieran sumidos en un profundo sueño. Si hubiese sido la hora más alta del día, aquello tal vez hubiera sido posible, aunque no completamente seguro porque siembre había alguien pululando por allí, pero el anochecer era la hora en que su especie cobraba mayor fuerza y solían levantarse con más energía. La medianoche era el momento ideal para salir de caza, por lo que habitualmente el salón y el vestíbulo siempre estaban abarrotados de ansiosos miembros del clan entrando y saliendo de manera constante hasta que comenzaba a despuntar el alba.

Armándose de valor, Kuroko recorrió con paso pausado el enorme vestíbulo de alto techo abovedado, deslizando suavemente los dedos por el hermoso revestimiento de madera oscura que cubría las paredes. La mansión, que había pertenecido a su familia desde siempre, era enorme y elegante; construida en piedra labrada hacía más de cinco siglos por su abuelo, se alzaba solitaria y majestuosa en un apartado rincón a las afueras de Tokio, resguardada del ojo humano por el espeso bosque que la rodeaba y las altas habilidades vampíricas de sus más poderosos miembros. Nadie ajeno al clan podría encontrarla a menos que fuera invitado a hacerlo. Ninguno de los enemigos que fueron llevados allí logró salir vivo.

Cuando aún era un niño pequeño, en algunas ocasiones su madre le había dicho que entre esas hermosas y frías paredes, aquellos que tenía un corazón cálido comenzaban a perderlo, enterrado bajo el peso del poder, la soledad y todas aquellas tradiciones que se les imponían. Ella siempre temió acabar convirtiéndose en ese tipo de persona, y por ese motivo huyó con él cuando solo era una pequeña sombra gestándose en su vientre. Sin embargo, diez años después, su tío los había encontrado y les obligó a regresar a vivir en la casa familiar. Fue entonces que Kuroko vio como aquellas palabras, relatadas algunas noches y recordadas vagamente a través de su infantil sueño, cobraron verdadero sentido. Su madre se convirtió en una bella ave enjaulada; con las alas recortadas y el espíritu quebrantado hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más, falleciendo un año después de haber vuelto al hogar del que había huido. Y ahora, pensó desanimado, era él quien estaba tan o más encadenado de lo que lo había estado ella. Sabía con certeza que Akashi jamás le permitiría tener de regreso su limitada libertad después de su pequeña rebelión. Realmente, ¿para qué había regresado? ¿Qué era lo que no le permitía alejarse de aquel lugar?

Kuroko sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para ayudarse a espantar los oscuros recuerdos que lo rondaban. Odiaba recordar cosas tristes, y sobre todo aquellas que sabía no lograría cambiar por más que lo deseara. No se podía permitir perder el tiempo pensando en el pasado; tenía que concentrarse por completo en los problemas que estaban por venir.

Tragándose la tentación de comenzar a llamar a gritos en la casa aparentemente vacía, se dirigió con paso mucho más seguro a la biblioteca. Acababa de entrar en ella cuando se percató del chico que estaba sentado en uno de las cómodas butacas orejeras que se repartían en la amplia estancia. Este levantó de inmediato la vista al oírlo llegar y su expresión, de imperturbable seriedad, pareció quebrarse durante unos breves instantes por la sorpresa; no obstante, se recompuso con la misma rapidez, volviendo a ser la perfecta representación del autocontrol.

—Buenas noches, Midorima-kun —le saludó cortésmente Kuroko, intentando mostrarse tan imperturbable como lo parecía el otro.

El chico se incorporó un poco para poder mirarlo con ojos escrutadores. A Kuroko le hubiera gustado poder saber qué era lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento, pero la escasa luz de la estancia ensombreció casi por completo sus ojos verdes ocultos tras las gafas de montura delgada, volviéndolos dos oscuros posos sobre su pálida piel. El cabello verdoso le caía ligeramente sobre el rostro, hebras claras y oscuras dependiendo de la posición de la luz; y al percatarse de lo ligeramente desordenado que estaba, lo mismo que su impecable traje claro, le hizo preguntarse si llevaría demasiadas horas despierto.

—Kuroko —dijo este con sequedad en respuesta a su saludo—. ¿Ya está Akashi al tanto de tu regreso?

Él negó con un gesto.

—Eres la primera persona que encuentro desde que he llegado. ¿Dónde están los demás? La casa parece vacía.

Algo en los verdes ojos del otro chico alertó a Kuroko de que aquella pregunta había sido un error. Midorima estaba furioso, eso era evidente, y solo su enorme consideración hacia Akashi y el férreo control que ejercía sobre sí mismo le impedían descargar sobre él su rabia.

¿Qué había sucedido en su ausencia?, se preguntó Kuroko un poco asustado.

—Todos han salido a buscarte. Por orden de Akashi, que estaba _preocupado_ por ti. —Midorima se puso de pie, obligándolo a que tuviera que levantar el rostro para mirarle ya que la diferencia de altura entre ambos era considerable. El chico se subió con un dedo las gafas para ajustarlas sobre el puente de su nariz y luego lo observó entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos—. ¿Te lo has pasado bien en tu salida?

—Bastante —contestó con fingida inocencia. Kuroko no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar de esa manera—. Ha sido interesante. Y muy… instructiva.

—Me alegro por ti. Ahora, si me permites, voy a escoltarte a tu habitación. —Con un gesto delicado de la mano, Midorima le indicó que lo precediera en la salida de la biblioteca.

Kuroko no se movió de donde estaba.

—Primero tengo que hablar con Akashi-kun.

—Lo harás, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Él irá a verte —replicó Midorima con rotundidad, dejando claro que no aceptaría nuevamente una negativa de su parte—. Vamos.

Aquello, comprendió él de inmediato, no era una petición, sino que era una orden. Una orden de Akashi.

En completo silencio siguió resignado al alto chico que era la mano derecha de su primo desde que el padre de este había muerto. Midorima Shintarô, a sus veinte años, era sin lugar a dudas perfecto para aquella importante posición: inteligente, cuidadoso en sus decisiones, rápido en recibir y dar órdenes ya que se enteraba de todo lo que ocurría en la mansión o fuera de esta, y se mantenía en completa sintonía con la forma de pensar y actuar de su primo. Midorima era prácticamente como una extensión de Akashi y Kuroko lo odiaba un poco por eso. Un sentimiento que era claramente recíproco, porque aquel muchacho tampoco lo había soportado jamás a él, ni siquiera de niños.

El largo recorrido hasta la cuarta planta, donde se encontraba su habitación, se hizo bastante incómodo para ambos. A pesar de no verle directamente el rostro, Kuroko podía estar casi seguro del ceño de profunda desaprobación que tendría Midorima por su pequeña escapada y lo que había provocado con ella. De hecho, cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de su cuarto y este lo miró directamente, sus ojos enmarcados en largas pestañas, del mismo tono verde que su cabello, parecían destilar una ira que a duras penas lograba mantener a raya.

—Supongo que eres consciente de que lo que has hecho podría considerarse hasta traición. —Midorima le abrió la puerta. Una clara indirecta para señalarle que pasara de una buena vez—. Si cualquier otro miembro del clan hubiera hecho algo así, sería severamente castigado.

—Ningún otro miembro del clan lo hubiera hecho —replicó Kuroko—, porque todos son libres de ir y venir como les plazca. Menos yo.

—Es por tu propio bien. Lo sabes.

—¿Mi bien o el de Akashi-kun? —El peligroso brillo depredador que vio en los ojos verdes del otro chico le advirtió que no era sensato tentar la suerte de esa forma. Era cierto que los impecables modales y la diplomacia de Midorima camuflaban perfectamente su naturaleza salvaje y depredadora, pero seguía siendo un vampiro. Y por lo que Kuroko había oído de Kise, uno terriblemente brutal.

—¿Acaso no eres tú siempre su prioridad, Kuroko? —En esta ocasión el chico abrió de par en par la puerta y le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que entrara de una buena vez. Sin ánimo de alargar aquel suplicio más de lo necesario, obedeció sin protestar—. Le comunicaré a Akashi de que deseas verle. Intenta descansar un poco.

La puerta ya había comenzado a cerrarse cuando, a toda prisa, Kuroko la sujetó con una mano para impedirlo, ganándose otra de aquellas miradas cargadas de interminables reproches.

—Midorima-kun, ¿qué es aquello que tanto teme Akashi-kun? Por favor, dímelo. Si lo supiera, quizá podría…

—Nada —lo cortó, tajante—. Él no le teme a nada.

El sordo ruido que produjo la puerta al cerrarse fue de cierto modo demoledor. No había obtenido su respuesta, y mientras Kuroko oía el inconfundible sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura, sintió el peso de las palabras de su madre. ¿Acaso él iba a terminar compartiendo el mismo destino? ¿Acabando con su vida por pura desesperación?

¡Claro que no!, se dijo furioso consigo mismo y su instante de debilidad. Mientras pudiera hacerlo, seguiría luchando; además, al recordar la esquiva mirada de Midorima cuando respondió a su pregunta, supo sin lugar a dudas de que el hombre de confianza de su primo estaba mintiendo. Akashi tenía miedo; le temía a él. Kuroko solo tenía que averiguar por qué y si podría beneficiarse o no de ello.

——o——

Sentado directamente sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea apagada de su habitación, Kuroko, con un libro abierto apoyado sobre las rodillas, intentaba casi con desesperación concentrarse lo suficiente en la lectura para poder perderse entre las páginas de este como ocurría siempre que leía, pero en ese momento era incapaz de hacerlo. Sentía el nerviosismo bullirle por las venas casi como algo vivo; lo sentía oprimirle el pecho, ahogándolo un poco, mientras esperaba inquieto por la llegada de su primo y conocer finalmente el alcance de su enfado. Porque Akashi estaría enojado, no le cabía duda, solo quedaba por descubrir el castigo que le impondría.

Cansado de aquel inútil intento de lectura, Kuroko dejó el libro a un lado y se tumbó de espaldas notando como se hundía un poco en aquella mullida suavidad bajo su cuerpo. Podía oír el incansable tictac del reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea así como el leve murmullo amortiguado de conversaciones y risas provenientes del exterior de la mansión y los pisos inferiores. Seguramente los miembros de su clan, alertados de su regreso, habían comenzado a llegar poco a poco a la casa. No pudo evitar sorprenderse y molestarse un poco al percatarse de que ya había transcurrido más de una hora desde que Midorima lo había dejado encerrado allí, y aún no había señales de Akashi.

Con desgana, clavó la mirada en la pared de su derecha que estaba repleta de estanterías de libros desde el alto techo hasta el suelo. Los había leído todos, más de una vez, se recordó. Desde que tenía consciencia, siempre había tenido un libro en las manos. Su madre solía leerle mucho cuando era más pequeño y luego él mismo había comenzado hacerlo. Cuando años atrás llegó a vivir a la mansión, se había enfrascado en la lectura casi con desesperación. Había sido su medio de escape a aquella vida que detestaba y hasta la actualidad Akashi siempre buscaba y le obsequiaba libros que pensaba podrían gustarle. Kuroko no podía evitar alegrarse y albergar esperanzas ante aquellos pequeños gestos de su primo que le recordaban el chico que había conocido años atrás y al cual había querido como un hermano. Akashi había sido un chico amable…

Sus pensamientos se vieron invadidos repentinamente por el recuerdo de Kagami Taiga. Aquel muchacho de aspecto salvaje y rudo había demostrado ser algo completamente diferente a lo que aparentaba. Había sido amable y comprensivo con él; mucho más generoso de lo que podía esperarse de un desconocido y sin esperar nada a cambio de ello. Kuroko se preguntó que estaría haciendo Kagami en ese momento; le hubiera gustado tener alguna forma de saber si en unos cuantos días más o quizás un mes o pasados algunos años, el chico lobo lo recordaría. En verdad desearía que así fuera, porque Kuroko estaba seguro de que él sí lo haría. No importaba si nunca volvía a verlo; durante un breve instante Kagami había sido una brillante luz en su limitado mundo.

Al oír el girar de la llave en la cerradura de la puerta se sentó de golpe. No le dio tiempo a ponerse de pie cuando la esbelta figura de Akashi Seijûrô hizo su aparición dentro de la habitación.

Su primo parecía cansado, se percató Kuroko y sintió cierto remordimiento a pesar del enfado. Akashi lucía bastante pálido, con una leve sombra oscura destacando como manchas bajo sus ojos de colores dispares y con el rojo cabello un poco despeinado. Los caros pantalones de tela oscura parecían ligeramente arrugados, y llevaba desabotonados los primeros botones de la camisa negra; daba la impresión de que se hubiera quedado dormido vestido y recién se estuviera despertando. Tal vez había sido así, pensó. Si estaba tan preocupado por él como Midorima le había dicho, lo más seguro fuera que su primo no hubiera dormido nada hasta su regreso.

Su culpa aumentó.

—Tetsuya. —Akashi pronuncio su nombre con aquel tono calmado y frío que últimamente siempre empleaba con él; como si aún fuera un niño que debía obedecer sus órdenes sin discusión. De pie, desde su posición más elevada, lo miró con cierta burla en los ojos—. Me alegra ver que has regresado bien.

—Akashi-kun. —Se puso rápidamente de pie y se le acercó para encararlo directamente. Al igual que él, su primo no era demasiado alto, solo le superaba por unos pocos centímetros; sin embargo, tal vez por los tres años de diferencia que tenían o la posición que este se había visto obligado a tomar dos años atrás, a Kuroko en demasiadas ocasiones le parecía que Akashi era mucho más imponente e intimidante de lo que aparentaba a primera vista.

Posando una mano sobre su hombro, Akashi lo atrajo a su lado como si fuera a abrazarlo; sin embargo, de inmediato una expresión de disgusto apareció en su rostro y lo apartó con brusquedad. Lo miró enfadado.

—Apestas a lobo —le dijo a modo de acusación—. Y tu ropa es un verdadero desastre, de hecho, ¿qué se supone que llevas puesto? —le preguntó completamente horrorizado al mirar sus prendas baratas y que le quedaban un par de tallas más grande—. Quiero saber dónde has estado metido este último día, Tetsuya. Y quiero la verdad.

Cierto pánico se apoderó de Kuroko al percatarse del gran error que había cometido. Estaba tan nervioso esperando la visita de su primo que se olvidó por completo de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa antes de recibirlo. Por ningún motivo podía contarle a Akashi sobre Kagami y ponerlo en peligro, pero debía inventarse algo que pareciera convincente.

—Me encontré con una manada de chicos lobo en la ciudad, me atacaron y resulté herido —contestó con rapidez y completa seguridad. Aquello era cierto y Akashi, que lo conocía lo suficiente sabría que estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque solo fuera parte de ella—. Pude alimentarme de uno de ellos pero ya era de día y tuve que esperar a que la herida sanara un poco y recuperar algo de fuerza antes de poder regresar. La ropa también es del mismo chico, la mía estaba destrozada y llena de sangre. En verdad lamento haberte preocupado, Akashi-kun.

La mirada escrutadora de su primo parecía estarlo desnudando por dentro, sopesando con cuidado lo que acababa de decirle antes de decidir si le creería o no. Kuroko se mantuvo impasible, sin embargo notó como el alivio le aflojaba un poco las rodillas cuando Akashi asintió una vez a modo de aceptación.

—Lobos —masculló con desprecio—. ¿Sabes de qué manada eran, Tetsuya? —Kuroko negó con un gesto, a lo que su primo apretó los labios con disgusto—. Supongo que no se puede hacer nada. Le pediré a Midorima que lo averigüe. Nadie se mete con uno de los nuestros y no paga el precio.

—Akashi, no es necesario que lo hagas. He regresado a casa de una sola pieza, ¿no?

—Lo es, Tetsuya —replicó su primo con rotundidad—. Te lo he dicho una y otra vez. El poder que ejerces sobre tu territorio debe ser completo y absoluto. En el mundo al cual pertenecemos, los débiles terminan siendo devorados, ya deberías saberlo.

La cabeza de Kuroko bullía de cosas que deseaba decirle a Akashi: explicarle como se sentía, lo equivocado que creía que él estaba con respecto a muchas de las decisiones que tomaba; pero sobre todo, Kuroko quería saber. Deseaba desesperadamente comprender cuál había sido el motivo que había hecho que el chico amable que una vez había sido su primo se convirtiera en el hombre que era ahora. Quería ayudar a Akashi, pero esa esperanza se iba haciendo cada día más y más lejana.

—No tiene que ser siempre así, Akashi-kun. Si formamos alianzas…

—No nos sirvieron de nada hace dos años cuando asesinaron a mi padre —respondió con una frialdad tajante—. Él confió y cometió un error que nosotros no podemos volver a repetir.

Kuroko lo miró frustrado.

—Antes no eras así. Has cambiado —le dijo, y aunque no era su intención, no pudo evitar que el dolor que sentía y había estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo se reflejara en sus palabras.

—Antes era un tonto —contestó su primo, pero a diferencia de unos instantes atrás, su tono de voz se había suavizado un poco. Akashi se acercó hasta él, sujetando con suavidad su barbilla para que le mirara—. Y ahora dime la verdad, ¿por qué has intentado huir de mí, Tetsuya?

Kuroko buscó dentro de su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a este lo que sentía y por qué había tomado esa decisión; no obstante una amarga desilusión lo embargó cuando no pudo encontrar nada que creyera pudiera llegar realmente al corazón de Akashi.

¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos? ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Años atrás, cuando se vio forzado a vivir en aquella casa junto a su madre por orden de su tío que era el jefe del clan, su primo había sido su único apoyo para sobrevivir al miedo y la angustia que sentía; y un año después, cuando Kuroko se había quedado realmente solo, fue Akashi quien lo animó lo suficiente para seguir adelante; quien se quedaba a su lado las veces que se sentía asustado o estaba triste, tomando silenciosamente su mano y reconfortándolo. En aquel pequeño mundo enjaulado, Akashi había sido la única cosa buena en su vida. Él le había prometido, que cuando fuera un adulto y estuviera en sus manos el poder tomar decisiones, le daría nuevamente su libertad y Kuroko había creído ciegamente en su promesa.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando su primo cumplió los quince años y, bajo la atenta tutela de su padre, tuvo que iniciarse en las responsabilidades que conllevaba dirigir el clan. En un comienzo fueron cambios sutiles: sonreía menos, en ocasiones parecía más taciturno y algunas veces cuando estaban juntos ya no le prestaba la misma atención que le prodigaba antes. Kuroko lo había asociado a que Akashi estaba creciendo, preparándose para convertirse en adulto y ocupar el lugar de su padre mientras que él aún era un niño; era lógico que las cosas entre los dos fueran diferentes. Sin embargo a medida que los años pasaban y ambos crecían, también comenzó a hacerlo su distanciamiento emocional y el control obsesivo que su primo ejercía sobre él. Algunos días Kuroko podía percibir en Akashi cierto rastro de crueldad que parecía dormitar en lo más profundo de su conciencia, pero que se despertaba cuando él se negaba a obedecerle o se ponía difícil. Era evidente que el chico amable se había convertido poco a poco en un hombre más frío y duro; no obstante, fue tras el asesinato de su tío Masaomi cuando Akashi, que tuvo que tomar el control total del clan, pareció quebrarse por completo.

Kuroko podía recordar las semanas que siguieron al asesinato como un verdadero caos. Una vorágine de reuniones entre su primo y los miembros de mayor rango para decidir qué hacer y cómo debían actuar; redadas de búsqueda del clan para encontrar a los culpables y, posteriormente, los enfrentamientos que sucedieron con el clan de vampiros responsables… y la completa extinción de este. La sentencia de Akashi había sido brutal: ninguno de los miembros podía quedar vivo, ni siquiera los niños. Esa era su manera de demostrarle al resto de los seres del mundo sobrenatural que habitaban, el como él hacía las cosas y cuáles serían las consecuencias si lo desafiaban.

A pesar de su intento de apoyarlo en todo, como su primo lo había hecho cuando él perdió a su madre, Kuroko no pudo aprobar el modo de actuar de Akashi y así se lo hizo saber. Aquella había sido su primera discusión verdadera en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, y había sido la primera vez que Kuroko realmente había tenido miedo de él.

Akashi le había exigido sumisión total, como miembro del clan y su único familiar vivo y Kuroko, furioso, se había negado a hacerlo. Algunos de sus recuerdos, mezclados con la rabia, la impotencia y el miedo, estaban difusos; sin embargo, todavía podía sentir el peso del cuerpo de su primo sobre el suyo, aprisionado contra la cama, y el doloroso terror que lo recorrió cuando los colmillos de este le perforaron el cuello y Akashi bebió de él hasta dejarlo vacío. Le había robado la voluntad.

Supo por su amigo Kise, una semana después, que aquello se había repetido durante tres día hasta que Midorima había intervenido con firmeza, convenciendo a Akashi de que si seguía haciéndolo iba a terminar matándole. Nadie tenía muy claro que era lo que Seijûrô se proponía con aquello, pero la palabra «subyugación» rondaba peligrosamente en la cabeza de todos los que se habían enterado de lo ocurrido. Si esa había sido la intención de Akashi, era un pecado imperdonable. El mayor tabú para los miembros de un mismo clan y sobre todo si eran familia.

Desde ese momento, Kuroko se había mostrado especialmente cauteloso respecto a su primo. Akashi solía estar tan ocupado con los asuntos de la dirección que no le prestaba mucha atención, pero en las raras ocasiones que lo hacía, intentaba no enfadarlo en absoluto. Ni siquiera protestó cuando sus medidas de resguardo se volvieron todavía más estrictas, llegando al punto de que salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines debía ser bajo supervisión, y aceptaba sin protestar las órdenes y casi todos los deseos de su primo. Su relación de amistad se había quebrado para siempre, siendo remplazada de manera cruel por un lazo de mutua necesidad que era tan absorbente como venenoso.

Dos años habían transcurrido desde entonces y hasta cierto punto, Kuroko se había acostumbrado a aquella relación tan extraña y a no desear más su libertad. El punto de quiebre había ocurrido casi una semana atrás, cuando una noche, mientras le permitía a Akashi beber de él, algo en su manera posesiva de sujetarlo, la familiaridad con que sus delgados dedos lo acariciaban, el oírle pronunciar su nombre casi como si fuese una súplica, le alertaron de que las cosas no iban bien. Cuando al mirarse a los ojos Kuroko percibió en estos aquella hambre primitiva que sobrepasaba lo que era habitual en su especie, supo sin lugar a dudas de que si no hacía algo pronto, las cosas entre ellos iban a tomar un rumbo mucho más oscuro y doloroso para ambos.

Por eso escapó. Porque necesitaba poner un poco de distancia entre Akashi y sus emociones. Quería de cierto modo cortar el retorcido hilo que sentía lo ataba a él aunque lo odiara.

—Porque —comenzó a responderle Kuroko un poco dubitativo, aunque no le apartó la mirada—, cuando estoy junto a ti, se hace difícil respirar.

Los dedos de Akashi viajaron con delicadeza desde su barbilla hasta la curva de su mejilla, quedándose allí en una especie de fría caricia. Sus ojos dispares le observaban pensativos, como si su confesión le hubiera afectado más de lo que esperaba y, durante un breve segundo, un instante muy pequeño, Kuroko fue capaz de percibir un cambio. Algo… indescriptible. Más como una sensación que una certeza que le decía que, a pesar de todo, algún vestigio del amable muchacho que había conocido seguía yaciendo allí, oculto y acallado, muy en el fondo del hombre en el que Akashi se había convertido.

Sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba.

—Lo siento, Tetsuya. No puedo cumplir mi promesa —le dijo con una suavidad que era extraña en él—. Te necesito aquí, conmigo. Te necesito más de lo que puedes imaginar. Si llegara a perderte…

Kuroko sintió su corazón comenzar a latir aceleradamente cuando Akashi se inclinó poco a poco hacia él, tan cerca que podía sentir el frío roce de su aliento sobre sus labios y notar el intenso dolor que se ocultaba tras sus ojos, otorgándole al iris rojo una tonalidad mucho más oscura, casi como la de la sangre y restándole al dorado su habitual brillo, haciéndolo lucir como el oro envejecido. Podía sentir su deseo casi como algo físico. Tan intenso, peligroso y atemorizante como el mismo Seijûrô.

Apartó el rostro.

—Lo siento, Akashi-kun, pero no puedo darte lo que deseas —le dijo en un murmullo apenas audible que, sin embargo, estaba seguro que el otro chico había oído con claridad.

Una sonrisa de sardónico desprecio se dibujó en los finos labios de su primo ante su rechazo. En esa ocasión, cuando aquellos largos dedos cubrieron el lateral de su cuello, no fueron gentiles; por el contrario, el agarre era posesivo y doloroso. Una clara señal de advertencia.

—Tetsuya, Tetsuya, ¿es que acaso no lo has comprendido todavía? No voy a esperar a que me des nada. Simplemente voy a tomar lo que desee. —Los dedos de Akashi se enredaron en el pálido cabello que le cubría la nuca y jalaron con fuerza, obligándole a levantar poco a poco el rostro y a tragarse el gemido de dolor que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta—. Y comenzaré exigiéndote la verdad, no esa sarta de mentiras que me has soltado antes. ¿Cómo lograste salir de aquí? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho realmente y con quién has estado durante el tiempo que permaneciste fuera?

A pesar del dolor y lo humillado que se sentía, Kuroko lo miró desafiante.

—Te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber. No ha habido mentiras en mis palabras.

Akashi entrecerró los ojos con enfado al oírlo e intensificó la fuerza del agarre sobre su cabello logrando que a Kuroko los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas de forma involuntaria. El brazo libre de su primo le rodeó con firmeza la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, e inclinándose junto a su cuello le susurró con malicia:

—Esa ha sido una mala respuesta, mi pequeño mentiroso. Te lo he advertido: aquello que no quieras darme voluntariamente, voy a tomarlo por la fuerza. Vamos, Tetsuya, se un chico obediente y abre tu mente para mí.

Aterrado por lo que supo iba a ocurrir, Kuroko cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las manos en sendos puños hasta que sintió el dolor de las uñas clavándose en su propia carne; sin embargo, al notar como Akashi perforaba sin piedad su carne y bebía vorazmente, supo que estaba perdido. Por más que intentara luchar contra él y oponérsele, su primo era mucho más poderoso y entraría en su cabeza para hurgar en sus recuerdos como si fuese su derecho. Akashi violaría su privacidad sin escrúpulos.

Porque aquel era su castigo… y debía aceptarlo.

——o——

Manteniendo la fría calma que lo caracterizaba a pesar de sentir que bullía de rabia por dentro, Akashi entró en la espaciosa habitación que ocupaba como despacho y se dejó caer sentado en la butaca del escritorio, girándose en ella para poder mirar por el alto ventanal que se encontraba tras él. La completa oscuridad de la noche parecía absorberlo todo y eso lo tranquilizaba.

La desaparición de Tetsuya, la noche anterior, se le había informado casi de inmediato y, del mismo modo había enviado a Shintarô a indagar entre los miembros del clan para averiguar si alguno de ellos le había visto o conocía de su paradero. Lamentablemente nadie lo había visto, lo que no era raro si se tenía en cuenta la extraña capacidad que tenía su primo para pasar casi desapercibido, y por supuesto ninguno de ellos sabía nada de él, ni siquiera Ryôta que era su amigo más cercano; aunque ahora Akashi era consciente de que el chico le había mentido.

Habían transcurrido años desde la última vez que él sintió ese tipo de angustiosa frustración al no poder conseguir lo que quería. Una parte suya había estado realmente aterrada ante la perspectiva de que Tetsuya en verdad hubiera huido de su lado, como su tía lo había hecho años antes de su padre. Tenía miedo de perderlo, no solo por lo que eso representaba para su posición y sus planes, sino que también por el hecho de que si este lo dejaba, Akashi se quedaría completamente solo y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. Y entonces había sido ese miedo y su propia debilidad lo que había azuzado su ira, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, había enviado a casi todos los vampiros de su clan a buscar a su primo, enfureciéndose cada vez más cuando al regresar le informaban que el chico parecía haberse esfumado como un fantasma. Nadie le había visto. No había rastros de él.

Cuando un par de horas atrás Shintarô le informó que Tetsuya había regresado sano y salvo, sus nervios, tan tensos como la cuerda de un violín, parecieron por fin relajarse un poco. Akashi sintió alivio mezclado con infinito agradecimiento, porque el miedo de perderlo había estado devorándolo dolorosamente; pero como siempre le ocurría, su parte más amable pareció ser consumida de inmediato por el hombre frío y controlado que su padre había hecho de él, haciendo que luego fuesen su orgullo y la rabia los que se impusieran sobre sus verdaderos deseos y sentimientos.

Aunque quería hacerlo, Akashi no lo había ido a ver de inmediato porque comprendía que necesitaba darse un tiempo prudente para templar un poco sus emociones y no hacer algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse; y también porque sabía perfectamente que la ansiedad de la espera era, en muchas ocasiones, un castigo en sí mismo. No obstante, de todos modos había terminado yendo al encuentro de Tetsuya antes de lo que se había propuesto, porque de igual forma para él aquella separación era dolorosa.

El coro de risas provenientes de los jardines, seguramente de algunos de los chicos que acababan de regresar, le resultó molesto. Poniéndose de pie, Akashi se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías que cubrían una de las paredes del despacho y quitando un voluminoso libro en latín, dejó al descubierto la pequeña caja de seguridad donde guardaba cosas importantes. Cuidadosamente sacó el pequeño frasco de cristal tallado que mantenía allí y lo apretó con suavidad en la palma de su mano.

¿Qué debería hacer? Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo completamente distinto del que había previsto. Solo faltaban unos cuantos meses para que Tetsuya cumpliera por fin la mayoría de edad y él pudiera poner en marcha su plan; pero esa noche, al enfrentarlo, Akashi se había percatado con horror de que las cosas estaban cambiando. De que el chico obediente y un poco temeroso que era su primo estaba bastante cerca de llegar al punto de rebelarse.

Él había visto la verdad ocultándose tras los celestes ojos de este después de haberle hecho algunas preguntas. Tetsuya le había contado lo necesario, sí, pero por primera vez en años le había escondido cosas de forma premeditada. En un comienzo su manera de hablarle, un poco más segura, le pareció algo distinta; y luego fue la expresión de su rostro, la ferocidad en su mirada que intentaba mantener contenida… Y Akashi lo supo: algo importante le había ocurrido a su primo. Algo tan importante que lo estaba, tal vez inconscientemente, impulsando a cambiar.

Y ante el miedo visceral que esa revelación le causó, Akashi se había comportado como un necio. Durante unos breves instantes bajó la guardia y permitió que su primo viera su vulnerabilidad. Ingenuamente le confesó lo que sentía, esperando que aunque solo fuera un poco, Tetsuya pudiera comprenderle y, tal vez, corresponderle; pero al sentir su rechazo, al darse cuenta de que jamás sería así, él terminó por perder la cabeza y estuvo dispuesto a tener a la fuerza las respuestas que deseaba sin importarle granjearse su odio.

No era la primera vez que lo había hecho. Una noche años atrás, después de la muerte de su padre, su primo había intentado hablar con él para hacerlo entrar en razón y así poder calmar su dolor y rabia. El muchacho realmente lo había intentado, no obstante todo acabó en una horrible discusión que se les fue de las manos. Akashi no podía recordarlo todo con claridad, sin embargo sabía que en algún momento había terminado con Tetsuya prisionero entre sus brazos mientras bebía de él como si de aquella manera pudiera poseerlo por completo. No había sido el acto de íntima familiaridad y afecto que habían compartido otras veces; no, aquel acto había sido pura brutalidad y posesión; abriendo su mente para él, bebiéndose los recuerdos de ambos y reclamándolo como suyo. Demostrándole de aquel modo al otro chico que él le pertenecía.

Y luego, tras la dura recriminación de Shintarô, Akashi entró en razón y se había arrepentido.

Después de aquellas noches de pura locura, él nunca más se había atrevido a subyugarlo; por muy enfadado o frustrado que estuviera con su primo, jamás lo había vuelto a agredir de aquel modo. Incluso, pasado un tiempo, Tetsuya le había permitido algunas veces que volviera a beber su sangre, aunque la cautela y el miedo de aquel recuerdo habían seguido presentes entre ambos como un doloroso recordatorio; sin embargo, y a pesar de darle lo que él deseaba, su primo nunca más quiso probar su sangre. Y Akashi sabía el porqué: Tetsuya había dejado de quererle.

Acercándose al ventanal y quedándose de pie frente a él, levantó el pequeño frasco de cristal y observó como el translucido líquido tomaba una tonalidad casi plateada por la luz de la luna reflejada sobre él. Era hermoso, pensó al mirarlo; a simple vista nadie podría saber lo increíblemente terrorífico que ese líquido podía ser, pero él sí lo sabía y por eso era su última opción. Aquella que, había esperado, solo tomaría cuando no tuviera nada más que perder, pero ahora, tras lo ocurrido con Tetsuya la tentación de utilizarla era enorme. Solo tendría que obligarle a beber y luego…

El suave llamado a la puerta del despacho obligó a Akashi a abandonar sus sombríos pensamientos. Guardó nuevamente el frasco de cristal en la caja y con su acostumbrado «adelante» autorizó a Midorima Shintarô a ingresar en la habitación.

—Ya he avisado a los grupos de búsqueda que Kuroko está de regreso y en perfecto estado, así que antes del amanecer todos deberían encontrarse nuevamente en casa —le informó Shintarô, como de costumbre, una visión de completo control y eficacia; por ese motivo Akashi lo mantenía a su lado—. ¿Has decidido que vas a hacer a continuación?

Sintiendo la mirada del otro chico posada sobre él, volvió a tomar asiento frente al escritorio. El tablero de shôgi que había dejado horas antes con una partida inacabada seguía tal cual, y Akashi se dio cuenta, con desagrado que en él se reflejaba de algún modo el caos que habían sido sus pensamientos.

—Quiero que me avises cuando todos estén de regreso. Me gustaría agradecerles personalmente el esfuerzo que han puesto en la búsqueda. —Aquella era una de las enseñanzas de su padre. Así como se debía guiar con firmeza extrema, en algunas ocasiones era necesario ceder un poco y mostrarse amable frente aquellos que estaban bajo su cuidado—. También tengo un favor que pedirte, aunque es algo personal. Tetsuya fue atacado por unos cuantos cambiantes durante su «salida», sin embargo no tengo mayor información al respecto. Me gustaría que hicieras algunas averiguaciones, Shintarô, y que me digas quienes estuvieron involucrados en ello. Tengo curiosidad en saber si fue un ataque puramente casual o si tenían otras intenciones.

Midorima frunció el ceño. Tras las gafas sus ojos verdes parecían cargados de preocupación.

—¿Crees que alguien puede estar tras Kuroko? —le preguntó.

Akashi movió otra pieza en el tablero antes de recostarse levemente contra la butaca y cerrar los ojos. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Es una posibilidad. Los líderes de algunos clanes y manadas conocían a su madre y sabían que tuvo un hijo, así que no es un secreto el hecho de que él vive aquí. Por más que se le haya resguardado, la seguridad de Tetsuya siempre será una cosa delicada.

—En ese caso —comenzó a decir Shintarô y algo en el tono de su voz alertó a Akashi, quien abrió los ojos para fijar nuevamente su mirada en él—, ¿no sería lo más apropiado prepararlo en vez de ocultarlo? Tal vez Kuroko debería aprender a defenderse por si algo así volviera a suceder.

Por supuesto que a la argumentación de Midorima no le faltaba razón, Akashi lo sabía; no obstante la idea de enseñarle a Tetsuya a usar sus habilidades y a defenderse le parecía aterradora. ¿No acababa él mismo de tener una pequeña muestra de ello en su último encuentro? Sin ninguna preparación previa y a pura fuerza de voluntad, su pequeño primo le había impedido indagar en sus pensamientos. A pesar de lo fuerte que él era y del completo control que tenía de su poder, Tetsuya lo había anulado casi por completo, permitiéndole solo obtener pequeños retazos de sus recuerdos; fragmentos tan vagos y difusos que era imposible conseguir de ellos las respuestas que quería. Por ese motivo Akashi podía notar todavía el nudo de rabia que había anidado dentro de su pecho y era por eso mismo que, mientras estuviera en sus manos, jamás permitiría que Tetsuya tuviera control de sí mismo hasta que le hubiera jurado sumisión.

—Me lo pensaré —le dijo a Shintarô para conformarlo. No podía explicarle al muchacho sus motivos para negarse sin revelarle parte de sus miedos, y eso no era algo que fuera a permitir—. Por el momento tengo que ocuparme de otro asunto de suma importancia.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el chico extrañado—. No recuerdo que hubiera nada previsto para hoy…

—Tráeme a Ryôta —le dijo Akashi, interrumpiéndolo. Al ver su mirada llena de incertidumbre, sonrió lánguidamente—. Mi padre siempre decía que había que pagar las deudas. Y cuanto antes se hiciera, mucho mejor.

——o——

Midorima llamó por segunda vez a la puerta, en esta ocasión con mayor fuerza por si el chico se encontraba dormido, sin embargo al igual que la primera vez no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Perdiendo un poco la paciencia, miró a ambos lados del pasillo y, cuidando de no derramar nada de lo que llevaba en la bandeja, sacó la llave que tenía en el bolsillo y entró al cuarto sin importarle que no le hubieran invitado a pasar.

Sus ojos demoraron unos cuantos segundos en adaptarse a la escasa luz de la estancia, que al parecer solo provenía de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Kuroko estaba tumbado de espalda sobre la amplia cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación y seguía vestido con la misma ropa que había llegado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta y pausada, casi como si estuviera dormido; no obstante, la tensión de sus manos, apretadas en sendos puños, lo delataban y acusaban su actuación.

—Te he traído algo de comer —le informó Midorima al tiempo que depositaba la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa para dos personas que se ubicaba cerca de la ventana que daba a los jardines—. Sé que estás despierto, así que deja de fingir, Kuroko.

De mala gana el chico abrió los ojos, mirándolo luego con cierto aire retador. Midorima no pudo dejar de sorprenderse un poco ante aquello ya que Kuroko no solía ser así.

Sin pedirle permiso, comenzó a disponer la mesa y los platos para que el muchacho comiera. Sintiendo aquellos ojos celestes clavados en él, Midorima sirvió dos copas de espeso líquido rojo y le tendió una a Kuroko que la miró dudoso, sin hacer ademán de aceptarla.

—Pensé que no estarías de humor para traer a alguien y que te alimentaras de él, así que supongo que esto es mejor que nada. —Dio un sorbo a su copa, saboreando el gusto de la sangre. No era desagradable como había temido, sin embargo no podía compararse con la sensación de beber directamente de una presa.

—Gracias, Midorima-kun. Has sido muy amable —murmuró Kuroko de mala gana y se sentó recatadamente frente a la mesa, observando bastante desanimado la comida preparada mientras bebía de la copa que vació de unos cuantos tragos. Cogió la servilleta para limpiarse los labios y luego lo miró con cierta curiosidad—. ¿Por qué no le has pedido a alguno de los sirvientes que me lo trajera? Es el procedimiento habitual, ¿no?

Midorima comprendió de inmediato la pregunta implícita bajo aquel comentario: el querer saber si después de su pequeña escapada seguía estando, por orden de Akashi, bajo completa custodia. Solícito, Shintarô volvió a rellenarle la copa de sangre; al levantar la mirada para darle una respuesta, no pudo evitar notar la marca de una mordedura sobre el pálido cuello del otro chico. No era una mordida limpia como solía serlo cuando un vampiro bebía de otro por consentimiento mutuo, sino que en ella se notaba la brutalidad y el salvajismo de quien lo había hecho. Era el mismo tipo de laceración que había visto años atrás.

Una pena inmensa invadió a Midorima al comprender lo que Akashi había hecho. Tristeza no solo por el dolor y la culpa que seguramente ahora este estaría sintiendo, sino que también por el joven vampiro que estaba sentado pensativo frente suyo; y quizás un poco por él mismo, al saber que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos.

—Akashi ha decidido que, de momento, solo él y yo podemos venir a visitarte. —Una casi imperceptible mueca de desagrado se dibujó en los labios de Kuroko al oír sus palabras, pero rápidamente volvió a su habitual expresión imperturbable.

—Me está castigando —le dijo el chico con calculada frialdad, bebiendo lentamente de su copa—. Todavía me trata como si fuera un niño.

—No. Este no es un castigo, solo es precaución —le respondió con dura claridad, logrando que finalmente el muchacho le prestara real atención—. Tu castigo será otro, Kuroko.

Midorima le oyó inspirar con fuerza, sorprendido y asustado de sus palabras. Y no era para menos; él también tenía miedo de lo que estaba a punto de decir y hacer, aunque intentara no demostrarlo.

—Dime —le pidió Kuroko. Aunque era probable que el chico no se diera cuenta, en algunas ocasiones, Midorima era capaz de percibir en su manera de hablar o sus gestos, lo mucho que él y Akashi se parecían. Eran familia y el lazo que los unía era tan eterno como imborrable. Y dolía—. Por favor.

Incapaz de seguir mirándolo a la cara, Midorima le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta las estanterías de libros, mirando sin ver realmente la gran colección de títulos que allí se encontraban. Seguramente aquel pobre muchacho los habría leído todos.

Lo que sentía por Kuroko siempre había sido algo complicado y, por tal motivo, su relación constantemente se había tambaleado en un fino hilo que rozaba el respeto y el desprecio mutuo. Nunca habían sido amigos, sin embargo sus gustos eran similares y durante las pocas veces que habían mantenido alguna plática real en reuniones del clan o con otros invitados, Midorima no había podido dejar de admirarse de lo inteligente y capaz que era aquel muchacho, no solo porque lo habían educado para ello sino porque estaba en su naturaleza y por eso lo respetaba muchísimo; no obstante, no podía dejar de despreciar la parte de Kuroko que se negaba a aprovechar las oportunidades que se le habían dado. Rechazaba abiertamente lo que su familia le ofrecía por derecho y, sobre todo, rechazaba a Akashi una y otra vez, y lo que este sentía por él. Y era por ese motivo que Midorima lo odiaba un poco; porque aquel chico tenía en sus manos lo que él más deseaba y sin embargo lo desechaba.

—Midorima-kun —lo llamó Kuroko, sujetando su brazo para captar su atención y que se volviera a mirarlo. Parecía realmente preocupado—. Por favor, dime que es lo que va a hacer Akashi-kun.

A pesar de que había ocultado con bastante éxito el miedo y la desesperación que teñían su voz, Midorima se percató del delator temblor de la mano con que Kuroko lo sujetaba. El chico lo miraba con intensa determinación, sin embargo lucía terriblemente pálido, más de lo que era habitual en su especie. No pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello se debería a lo ocurrido con Akashi horas antes o si sería a consecuencia del miedo por lo que vendría. Tal vez era la mezcla de ambas cosas.

Midorima pensó detenidamente en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y en las secuelas que sin duda sus actos acarrearían. No podía evitar sentir miedo y estar asustado al mismo tiempo, una traición era una traición del modo que fuera, y Akashi no perdonaba con facilidad; no obstante en aquella ocasión su conciencia prevaleció más que su lealtad. Porque lo que iba a suceder no era justicia.

Tomó aire lentamente y lo dejó escapar del mismo modo unas cuantas veces, cerrando los ojos unos breves instantes para escapar de la inquisidora mirada de claro azul que estaba clavada en él. Cuando volvió a mirarle, pudo percibir el evidente miedo que embargaba a Kuroko.

—Tiene a Kise —le dijo con solemnidad—. Akashi sabe que fue él quien te ayudó a salir de la mansión y ha decidido que debe haber un castigo que sirva de ejemplo para que esto no vuelva a repetirse.

La respiración de Kuroko, calmada hasta hacía unos cuantos segundos atrás, se volvió más rápida y pesada al oír sus palabras. El miedo que sentía había dado paso al completo terror.

—¿Y eso significa…?

—Que le ha condenado a muerte —respondió lentamente Midorima, notando que las palabras quemaban como si fueran ácido en su boca—. Van a ejecutarlo mañana a medianoche.


	4. Malicia

_Descargo:_ Kuroko no Basket _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 4:**

**Malicia**

****

**_Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, de que estábamos alejándonos cada vez más, que se me rompía el corazón pero tenía demasiado orgullo para decírselo._ **

**(Anne Rice)**

«Condenado a muerte».

Kuroko miró con incredulidad a Midorima mientras aquellas palabras seguían reverberando dentro de su cabeza. No podía ser cierto… ¡Era imposible que Akashi hubiera perdido la cabeza de ese modo! Su primo regía al clan con mano firme pero, ¿llegar a tal extremo solo por su huida? No, simplemente no podía ser verdad. Midorima tenía que estar mintiendo; sin embargo, al ver reflejada en los verdes iris que lo observaban la muda confirmación de lo real que era esa desquiciada sentencia, Kuroko sintió como el mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse bajo sus pies.

—Siéntate —le ordenó Shintarô al tiempo que, sin muchos miramientos, lo sujetaba del codo y lo obligaba a dirigirse hacia una silla cercana donde se desplomó con pesadez. Kuroko notó los fríos dedos del chico posarse sobre la desnuda piel de la parte posterior de su cuello y como este le obligaba con firme suavidad a inclinarse un poco hacia sus rodillas—. Inspira —oyó que este le decía con más amabilidad de lo que se había permitido mostrarle desde que se conocían—. Tranquilo, tranquilo… Respira despacio. Hazlo poco a poco.

Sorprendido, Kuroko sintió como las náuseas que repentinamente lo habían embargado remitían de manera considerable. Observó sus manos, pálidas y temblorosas, aferrarse con fuerza a la tela del pantalón vaquero y notó como los ojos se le anegaban de ardientes lágrimas que no estaba dispuesto a derramar. Un gemido, quedo al principio y que fue aumentando en intensidad paulatinamente, escapó de su garganta como si se tratase de un animal herido. Levantó la cabeza de golpe, percibiendo de inmediato la alarma que se reflejó en los verdes ojos de Shintarô, quien retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para poner cierta distancia entre ellos.

—¡No puedes permitir que Akashi-kun lo haga! —le gritó furioso. El regusto levemente salobre y metálico de la sangre lo pilló por sorpresa, haciéndolo percatarse solo en ese instante del ligero dolor en el labio inferior al haberse cortado con sus propios colmillos. Seguramente ese era el motivo del cauto distanciamiento de Midorima: temía que en cualquier momento lo atacara.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para volver a tener control sobre sí mismo, Kuroko intentó calmarse lo suficiente para que el velo rojo de la sangrienta furia dejara de nublarle el juicio, haciendo que sus afilados colmillos volvieran a retraerse y las uñas, convertidas en garras, desaparecieran dejando solo un reguero de salpicaduras carmesí en la nívea piel de sus muslos donde se habían clavado sin piedad. Se sentía tan entumecido por dentro que ni siquiera era capaz de percibir el dolor.

—¿Y cómo se supone que podría hacer eso, Kuroko? ¿Qué puedo hacer para detenerlo? —le preguntó el chico con una casi imperceptible mueca despectiva; ocultando, como el experto que era, su miedo tras una fachada de completo autocontrol—. Nadie desobedece las órdenes de Akashi.

—¡Yo podría! ¡No me importaría el precio que tuviera que pagar!

La inmutable expresión de Midorima pareció quebrarse un poco tras sus palabras. Aun de pie frente a él, el chico se subió las gafas con un dedo para reajustarlas sobre el puente de su nariz y lo observó detenidamente como si lo estuviese evaluando; como si buscara algo que nadie podría ver a simple vista. Y tal vez así fuera.

Kuroko se removió incómodo bajo aquella atenta mirada. Ellos dos jamás habían sido amigos, de hecho, ni siquiera se agradaban demasiado, pero en aquel momento de absoluta desesperación, aislado de todo por orden de su primo, aquel chico era el único que podía ayudarle. Era su única oportunidad de hallar una solución para salvar a Kise.

—Probablemente tengas razón y tú seas el único que pueda hacer algo, Kuroko. Compartes su sangre y posees más poder del que crees —reconoció Shintarô tras unos minutos de silencio. No había burla en sus palabras, por el contrario, parecía como si en el fondo albergara una creciente convicción de lo que decía—. Entonces la pregunta sería bastante diferente. ¿Qué puedes hacer _tú_ para detenerlo?

¡Nada!, pensó Kuroko lleno de frustración. Akashi lo tenía encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes hasta que decidiera lo contrario; incluso estaba seguro de que el hecho de que Midorima le hubiese revelado lo que acontecería con Kise no estaba para nada dentro de los planes de su primo, y que este tenía contemplado contarle lo ocurrido una vez ya todo estuviera hecho. Porque Akashi era así; no hacía falsas amenazas, simplemente esperaba obediencia absoluta de parte de todos quienes estuvieran bajo él, y si no era así, castigaba de tal manera en que nadie volviera a pensar siquiera en desobedecerle nunca.

Y perder a Kise iba a ser su castigo.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Kuroko se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta. No fue una sorpresa hallarla cerrada con llave cuando giró el picaporte; órdenes de Akashi seguramente. Miró enfadado a Shintarô, esperando que el chico decidiera permitirle la salida, pero este lo ignoró por completo sin inmutarse siquiera ante su evidente descontento por aquella afrenta.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta, Kuroko? ¿Planeas salir y enfrentarlo? —le preguntó Midorima en verdad intrigado.

—¡No lo sé! —tuvo que reconocer de mala gana. No es que hubiera pensado en algo aún, simplemente quería hablar con su primo e intentar… algo. Lo que fuera con tal de conseguir que revocara aquella absurda y terrible sentencia—. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que aquí encerrado no podré ser de ayuda a nadie, Midorima-kun. Por favor, déjame salir.

El joven ayudante de su primo negó con un gesto y Kuroko lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Es cierto que Akashi estaba molesto porque Kise le mintió para protegerte, pero eso no es todo. —Shintarô volvió a tomar asiento en la silla que había utilizado minutos antes, y con un lánguido gesto de la mano le indicó que él hiciera lo mismo. De mala gana, Kuroko se apartó de la puerta y se sentó frente a él—. Si tan solo hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada y aceptado el castigo correspondiente por ayudarte, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo; pero Kise fue un verdadero idiota y se atrevió a desafiar a Akashi. Le dijo que no le temía en absoluto porque su lealtad estaba contigo y que… tú eras quien realmente debería estar al mando del clan. Le ha dado a Akashi la excusa perfecta para castigarlo como siempre ha deseado.

El nudo de puro terror que Kuroko sintió formarse en su estómago comenzó a ser doloroso. ¿Qué clase de idiota era Kise? ¿Dónde se había ido toda la precaución que siempre mostraba respecto al líder de su clan? Una cosa era desobedecer las órdenes de Akashi, algo que sin duda enfurecería a su primo, pero, ¿desconocer su autoridad? Eso era algo que este no le perdonaría jamás. ¡Por eso quería a su amigo muerto! La sola existencia de Kise se convertiría en un desafío a su posición y poder.

Tenía que salvar a Kise, al precio que fuera, pero, ¿cómo?

La desesperación y angustia que lo embargaban en ese instante no le permitían centrar sus pensamientos lo suficiente para meditar con calma y elaborar un plan. Le aterraba la idea de estarse quedando sin tiempo y de que en el transcurso de unas cuantas horas perdería a la única persona que verdaderamente parecía apreciarlo dentro de aquella fría casa. Kuroko era consciente de que exigirle o enfadarse con su primo no daría ningún resultado, por el contrario, solo conseguiría despertar su ira y que su comportamiento fuera aún peor; entonces, ¿rogarle? La simple idea de tener que acudir a Akashi, después de lo ocurrido entre ellos, mostrando total sumisión le parecía repulsiva, pero si era la única manera de ayudar a su amigo…

«Te necesito aquí, conmigo. Te necesito más de lo que puedes imaginar. Si llegara a perderte…»

«Probablemente tengas razón y tú seas el único que pueda hacer algo, Kuroko. Compartes su sangre y posees más poder del que crees».

Como si de una llama que encendiera de pronto entre las brasas se tratase, una idea comenzó a tomar forma dentro de su cabeza al recordar las palabras de Akashi y Midorima. Era un plan arriesgado, que dependería tanto de él como de la suerte y en el cual podría terminar por perderlo todo. Sería un todo o nada, pero Kuroko estaba más que dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Armándose de valor, intentó disimular lo mejor posible la ansiedad y el miedo que comenzaban a embargarlo y clavó con firmeza sus claros ojos celestes en Shintarô.

—Necesito que me prestes tu ayuda, Midorima-kun.

Un amago de sardónica sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del otro chico en un claro indicio de que no pensaba tomar en serio su petición.

—Soy el brazo derecho de Akashi, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas, Kuroko? Ayudarte sería una abierta traición. Sufriría el mismo castigo que Kise, o incluso algo peor; y no creo que valga la pena sacrificarme por ti.

—Lo sé, pero también estoy seguro de que _sí_ lo harías por Akashi-kun —replicó con total convicción, y tras unos segundos de breve vacilación, se atrevió a añadir—; porque estás enamorado de él.

Kuroko observó con fascinación como el pálido rostro de Midorima se volvía aún más blanco tras su afirmación; con los ojos, de un brillante verde, desmesuradamente abiertos a causa de la consternación… y el miedo.

Kuroko nunca había sabido con total certeza si los sentimientos de Midorima hacia Akashi eran algo tan profundo como el enamoramiento que acababa de insinuar, principalmente porque el chico era un experto en ocultar sus emociones; pero su intuición siempre le había dicho que había algo más que admiración y respeto tras esa devoción ciega que Shintarô parecía profesarle a su primo. Y al parecer, por como como había reaccionado ante sus palabras, no estaba equivocado.

El ruido sordo que provocó la pesada silla al chocar contra el piso cuando Midorima se puso de pie con un ágil movimiento sobresaltó a Kuroko que, con igual rapidez, se apartó de él hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. El brillo depredador en los ojos de Shintarô hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca al percibir el peligro y que un escalofrío de puro terror le recorriera la espina dorsal, haciéndolo comprender el terrible error que había cometido al aventar descuidadamente aquellas palabras. Porque no existía nada más peligroso que un animal asustado y herido, y él había despertado a la bestia.

Casi de inmediato su naturaleza vampírica afloró a la superficie como un escudo protector en cuanto el miedo le exacerbó los sentidos, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, por una vez Kuroko no temió perder el control de sí mismo; solo quería escapar de allí y no tener que enfrentarse con Shintarô. No obstante, y a pesar de su determinación, fue incapaz de huir y antes de que supiera que había ocurrido, se encontró tumbado de espaldas sobre la alfombra, con Midorima sentado a horcajadas sobre él mientras sus largos dedos se cerraban como un grillete de hielo sobre su garganta.

—Vuelve a repetir aquello y te mataré —le espetó el chico con una furia fría y calmada que pareció congelarle la sangre en las venas durante unos segundos—. Si le dices una sola palabras a Akashi… ¡Agg!

Aprovechando la oportunidad de escape que le proporcionó el puñetazo que le había propinado a Midorima, él se puso de pie a toda prisa y empuñó el cuchillo de la cubertería que estaba sobre la mesa. No era la mejor arma, pero seguramente era mejor que nada; además, Kuroko dudaba que volviera a tener la oportunidad de golpearlo si el chico decidía atacarlo nuevamente; la diferencia entre la estatura y la fuerza de ambos era algo abismal.

Los ojos de Shintarô ardían de la furia, más aun cuando se limpió el hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de su boca. Mientras lo veía de pie frente a él, peligroso y salvaje, Kuroko comprendió perfectamente otro de los motivos por el que Akashi lo mantenía a su lado: nadie querría ser jamás enemigo de Midorima Shintarô.

—Nunca se lo diría a Akashi-kun —repuso él con la mayor calma que pudo insuflar en su voz a pesar del miedo voraz que aceleraba su corazón—. Solo quiero que me escuches. ¿Puedes darme cinco minutos para hacerlo, Midorima-kun?

Kuroko se tragó un suspiro de puro alivio al ver que la peligrosa y salvaje naturaleza depredadora volvía a su letargo y como poco a poco el otro chico recuperaba el control de sí mismo. Kise tenía razón, Midorima descontrolado era sin lugar a dudas alguien letal.

—Dime —le ordenó Shintarô con frialdad, en un vano intento de ocultar tras ella la vergüenza que había teñido de un tenue rosa sus pálidos pómulos.

—Tengo un plan —comenzó a decir Kuroko con cautela—, pero para ponerlo en marcha necesitaré de tu ayuda, Midorima-kun. —Con un gesto de la mano le pidió al joven vampiro que esperara un poco cuando lo vio dispuesto a abrir la boca para protestar—. No será algo fácil y lo más probable es que te cause algunos inconvenientes, pero estoy dispuesto a darte a cambio algo que siempre has deseado.

Un sonido de desdén escapó de los labios de Shintarô ante su oferta. Lo miró ofendido.

—¿Y que podría ser aquello que me tentara tanto como para arriesgar mi vida?

—La libertad de Akashi-kun —le dijo Kuroko, sintiendo como tras pronunciar aquello un dolor inesperado arraigaba en su pecho—. Si me prestas tu ayuda para salvar a Kise-kun, me marcharé de este sitio. Me iré a un lugar donde él no pueda encontrarme jamás; donde ya no tenga que sufrir por mi causa. ¿Acaso no es lo que siempre has deseado? Ayúdame, Midorima-kun, y podrás librarte para siempre de mí. —Una leve sonrisa cargada de dolorosa tristeza se dibujó en sus labios al ver el incrédulo asombro del otro chico, sabiendo casi con total certeza cuál sería su respuesta—. Ahora dime, ¿aceptas?

——o——

Mientras observaba alargarse paulatinamente las sombras reflejadas en el suelo de su habitación, Kise se preguntó, intrigado, qué hora sería. El trozo de cielo que podía ver a través del ventanal desde la posición en la que se encontraba estaba cargado con los tonos rojos y anaranjados del atardecer, justo antes del momento en que comenzaran a transformarse en el azulado purpura de las primeras horas de la noche: ya era el crepúsculo.

Desde su detención después de la llegada de Kuroko, Kise había dormitado a ratos, sobre todo durante las primeras horas del día que eran el momento cuando su especie estaba más débil; sin embargo, hacía ya bastantes minutos que su cuerpo parecía incapaz de volver a entrar en un estado de sopor, tal vez porque el hambre que lo acuciaba le impedía hacerlo o quizá, simplemente, porque su subconsciente había aceptado que en unas cuantas horas más ya no importaría lo descansado que estuviese; de todos modos iba a morir.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando, con gran esfuerzo, logró ponerse de pie desde el rincón junto a la puerta donde se había quedado agazapado desde que lo habían encerrado. Estaba adolorido y magullado tras la paliza que le habían dado, y sin haber podido alimentarse en absoluto, sentía como sus fuerzas iban menguando poco a poco, dejándolo sin posibilidad de recuperarse tan rápido como de costumbre.

A pesar de saber que sería inútil, Kise nuevamente intentó liberarse de las esposas con las que tenía apresadas las manos tras la espalda, pero tras la fútil tentativa y el dolor punzante producido por el roce constante de las laceraciones de sus muñecas contra el metal, con una mueca de disgusto tuvo que resignarse y se dejó caer de lado sobre la blanca colcha de su cama, importándole en lo más mínimo las manchas de sangre que pudiera dejar en ella.

¿Qué había hecho?

Kise no era un loco suicida como algunos de los vampiros más jóvenes del clan, por el contrario, al conocer lo peligrosa e inestable que era su posición dentro del mismo, siempre había intentado mantener en paz el precario equilibrio en el cual se encontraba su relación con Akashi. Quizá, su único error había sido el abierto desafío que fue para todos el que, dos años atrás, hiciera amistad con Kuroko a pesar de saber lo posesivo y restrictivo que el primo de este era con él; no obstante, Kise no pudo ni quiso evitarlo, porque nada más conocer a Kuroko y hablar por primera vez con él, se percató de que el chico era alguien tan solitario como él mismo y por ese motivo había intentado siempre protegerlo y ayudarlo tanto como le fuera posible. Sí, su lealtad hacia Kuroko había sido siempre algo incuestionable y tal vez, se dijo, había sido ese el motivo por el cual su líder había decidido finalmente acabar con él. Pero aun así no se arrepentía.

El inconfundible sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura lo puso en alerta de inmediato, no obstante, Kise no hizo movimiento alguno para abandonar su lánguida posición. Tumbado de costado sobre la cama, pudo ver la alargada silueta y la oscura tela de los pantalones de quien entraba, pero solo bastaba tener aquella presencia cerca para que el precavido temor, disciplinado por años, hiciera de inmediato acto de presencia y pusiera en guardia sus sentidos.

Akashi había llegado.

—Ryôta, Ryôta. Que lamentable es verte así. —Despacio, sin hacer ningún movimiento innecesario, Akashi se sentó a su lado en la cama cruzando una pierna sobre la otra; sus ojos heterocromos lo observaban con una calculada frialdad que aun así no podía ocultar por completo su satisfacción. La mano de este, de dedos delicados y fríos, recorrió su mejilla en una etérea caricia que hizo que el miedo de Kise se acrecentara todavía más—. Luces terriblemente lastimado, pero aun así sigues siendo hermoso.

Tragándose el terror lo mejor que pudo, Ryôta logró que una débil sonrisa se perfilara en sus labios cuando miró al chico a los ojos. El semblante de Akashi nuevamente se mostró impasible, sin embargo el agarre de los dedos que ahora sujetaban su barbilla perdió toda su anterior gentileza aunque sin llegar al punto de hacerle verdadero daño.

—Gracias por el cumplido, Akashicchi —le dijo con despreocupado desenfado, llamándolo con aquel infantil apodo que el otro chico detestaba, solo para molestarlo—. Es agradable saber que mi belleza no es algo que pueda desaparecer con tanta facilidad. A pesar de las circunstancias poco favorables, claro.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, se dijo Kise maldiciéndose por dentro; otra vez aquella deliberada y estúpida provocación. La mirada de Akashi se tornó con rapidez en una de ira y, sin miramientos, la presión de sus dedos aumentó de forma peligrosa hasta un punto de dolor insoportable que lo obligó a gritar a pesar de su firme propósito de no hacerlo. El chico lo soltó de golpe y se puso de pie para mirarlo desde su elevada posición; un claro gesto para enseñarle lo poca cosa que era ante sus ojos.

—Una lástima que no te sirva de nada cuando estés muerto, aunque seguramente serás un cadáver muy bello. Como lo fue tu madre.

La desagradable sonrisa despectiva de Akashi hizo que el terror que sentía diera paso a la furia. Sin importarle las desventajas físicas en las que se encontraba, Kise se puso de pie con fiera agilidad alzándose sobre el otro chico. La diferencia de estaturas entre ambos no era algo menor, sin embargo la mirada llena de silenciosa autoridad de Akashi le hizo sentir como si él fuera el más pequeño de los dos.

Sin inmutarse para nada ante su amenaza, Seijûrô dio un paso hacia adelante acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos en ningún instante, haciendo que la sangre de Kise pareciera petrificarse en sus venas hasta que cayó de rodillas ante él, con el corazón encogido de terror y los pulmones incapaces de albergar oxígeno en ellos. ¡Se estaba ahogando!

—Conoce cuál es tu lugar, Ryôta —le dijo Akashi con despectiva superioridad, mirándole con desagrado como solía hacer desde hacía unos años después de la muerte de su padre—. Mi voluntad y mis órdenes son absolutas.

La primera bocanada de aire fue casi más dolorosa que el mismo ahogo, obligándolo a hiperventilar enérgicamente. Por más que lo supiera; por más que se lo hubieran inculcado en sangre desde niño, Kise no dejaba de asombrarse de lo terriblemente abrumadora que era la superioridad de poder de un sangre pura comparado con cualquier otro de su especie. Akashi Seijûrô se imponía ante su clan no solo con el temor que provocaba, sino que también porque todos eran conscientes de que nadie sería capaz de enfrentarlo y salir vivo de eso.

Soltando una carcajada que a sus propios oídos sonó desagradablemente rasgada, Kise se irguió lo suficiente para observar la incrédula sorpresa que se reflejó en el rostro del otro chico ante su actitud. Debería sentirse aterrado, estando allí completamente solo y a merced de Akashi, pero, ¿qué más podía perder? Honestamente, ni él mismo se comprendía del todo; sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido con Kuroko tras su huida y de lo que se había enterado por accidente, algo pareció desatarse dentro de él como una tormenta. Había tirado por la borda años de cautelosa precaución, haciéndolo casi tan peligroso como un arma a la que han olvidado ponerle el seguro.

—Ryôta. —Dicho de aquella forma, su nombre en labios de Akashi era una clara advertencia; no obstante Kise, que ya había dejado de reír, le dirigió una mirada cargada de burla. era la supe

—¿Qué? ¿Debo comportarme o tendré que someterme a tu castigo, Akashicchi? ¡Me has condenado a muerte! No creo que exista un peor castigo que ese.

—No intentes jugar conmigo, Ryôta —repuso el chico con tranquilidad—. Podría hacer que fuera una muerte muy lenta. Tan dolorosa que suplicarías para que acabara contigo y así poner fin a tu sufrimiento.

—Seguramente podrías hacerlo —tuvo que reconocer—, pero ya no me importa, ¿sabes? Vivir con el temor constante a provocar tu ira ha sido agotador, Akashicchi. Saber que el mínimo error de mi parte podía costarme muy caro; esperarlo cada día como una espada de Damocles colgando sobre mi cabeza —prosiguió con tono resignado—. Nadie puede vivir así eternamente, por lo que esto es de cierta manera… liberador. —Un mechón de su rubio cabello, ahora algo apelmazado con sangre seca, le cayó sobre el rostro estorbándole la visión del líder de su clan que seguía calmadamente imperturbable, pero Kise no hizo ademán de apartárselo—. Lo único que me gustaría saber es si finalmente has decidido actuar contra mí por lo ocurrido con Kurokocchi o si solo lo has utilizado como una excusa para vengarte por lo de mi madre.

—¿Importa, Ryôta?

Kise sonrió con tristeza.

—Supongo que no. Que sea un motivo u otro es algo irrelevante, porque de cierto modo ambos son lo mismo: tanto mi madre como Kurokocchi te han roto irremediablemente el corazón, ¿no es así, Akashicchi?

Aquellos ojos dispares, que lo observaban con atención, parecieron ensombrecerse un poco al oír sus palabras. Durante unos breves minutos Kise creyó percibir en ellos algo muy cercano a la vulnerabilidad, pero esta desapareció con la rapidez efímera de un pestañeo, haciéndolo preguntarse si habría sido algo real o solo producto de su agotado cerebro.

En los minutos que siguieron, Akashi siguió de pie frente a él, parado en medio de su habitación que iba oscureciéndose cada vez más a causa de la rápida llegada de la noche. Su cabello rojizo había tomado el tono oscuro de la sangre, difuminando entre las sombras los rasgos de su rostro haciendo que fuese mucho más difícil leerlo.

En aquella ocasión, cuando se acercó a él, Kise no tuvo miedo. Ni siquiera intentó apartarse cuando el joven líder le retiró el cabello del pálido rostro con una suave caricia que terminó enredándose entre las doradas hebras de su pelo, permaneciendo allí; obligándole a aceptar su cercanía.

Desde que eran niños Kise siempre supo que Akashi, a pesar de ser solo un año mayor que él, era alguien especial y asombroso: el único hijo del líder, moldeado para llegar a convertirse en lo más cercano a la perfección y quien los guiaría y cuidaría de ellos cuando Masaomi ya no estuviera. Akashi Seijûrô había sido desde que él recordaba un ser lejano e inalcanzable al cual admirar, pero a quien había aprendido a temer después de descubrir la cruel verdad que había entrelazado el destino de ambos en aquel juego doloroso.

—La odiaba —le dijo Akashi, con la cadencia casi musical y la tranquila expresión de apacibilidad de quien cuenta un agradable secreto a otro—. La odiaba con cada latido de mi corazón, con cada respiración que escapaba de mis labios, con cada uno de mis pensamientos. La detestaba solo por existir y durante años rogué por su muerte, y que esta fuera dolorosa. La odiaba y la quería muerta, porque tu madre fue la causante del sufrimiento de la mía, Ryôta.

—Te equivocas, Akashicchi. El responsable de lo ocurrido fue tu padre —le espetó Kise en respuesta, con el corazón latiendo acelerado a causa de la rabia y las injustas recriminaciones—. Fue Masaomi quien la obligó.

—Fue ella quien lo sedujo y se lo arrebató —refutó Akashi con calmada severidad, y aunque el agarre sobre sus cabellos no se hizo doloroso a pesar de la firmeza, Kise captó la implícita advertencia—. Tu hermosa madre quien le quito a la mía al hombre a quien quería. Y eso la llevo a morir de tristeza.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada con determinación férrea, sin mostrarse dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer. Una parte de Kise, la más sensible, podía comprender el dolor de Akashi porque era similar al suyo, aunque representara su contraparte; pero por otro lado, era incapaz de estar de acuerdo con todo lo que este decía, porque a pesar de su inteligencia y de todo lo superior que era, el sufrimiento de la pérdida había nublado del rojo carmesí de la venganza el juicio de Seijûrô.

Y el gran culpable de todo era Masaomi.

A la corta edad de diez años, Kise se había enterado de la terrible verdad que había llenado de dolorosa vergüenza los siguientes años de su vida y le había granjeado el constante desprecio del resto del clan: su madre era la amante de Akashi Masaomi, el líder.

Tras la muerte de su padre cuando él solo tenía seis años, su madre, Kise Masumi, abandonó el clan al que había pertenecido junto a su esposo y regresó al hogar de su infancia. Masumi era una mujer de gran belleza pero de temperamento débil, y temiendo por la seguridad de ambos tras los conflictos originados por la sucesión, huyó donde pensó que estos no podrían alcanzarla, buscando la protección de alguien mucho más poderoso. Lo que nunca esperó fue que el precio que tuvo que pagar por ello fuera tan caro.

Aquel oscuro secreto asomó con fuerza a la superficie tras la muerte de la madre de Akashi, Shioko, quien al verse dejada de lado por su marido, fue languideciendo poco a poco hasta que perdió por completo las fuerzas para vivir. Después de su fallecimiento, el resto del clan culpó abiertamente a Masumi de su muerte, acusándola de haber obtenido la posición de privilegios que ocupaba cautivando a su líder e instigándolo a abandonar a su esposa. El odio hacia ella se volvió algo colectivo, sin embargo al ser el preciado tesoro de Masaomi, Masumi era tan intocable como la luna ya que nadie en el clan se atrevería jamás a despertar la ira del líder. Pero en cambio Kise, era una presa mucho más fácil, y poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta como el desprecio hacia su madre empezó a convertirse en crueldad hacia él, algo con lo que cargó en silencio por temor a provocar más dolor en el corazón de aquella que le había dado la vida.

En innumerables ocasiones Kise le rogó a su madre que se fueran de aquel sitio; que dejaran todo aquello atrás y así pudieran comenzar desde cero en algún otro lugar; sin embargo, con su habitual amabilidad, ella se negó una y otra vez a su petición sin darle explicación alguna. Fue solo después de la muerte de Masaomi que Kise supo toda la verdad: a cambio de la protección que el clan Akashi podría brindarles, Masumi había aceptado convertirse en la amante del líder, tragándose el dolor y el orgullo con tal de proporcionarle la seguridad que ella no podía darle por sí misma.

Si por él hubiera sido, Ryôta hubiese querido gritar aquello a los cuatro vientos para que todos se enteraran, pero su madre lo había obligado a jurar guardar el secreto, sobre todo porque su posición dentro del clan volvía a ser delicada tras la muerte del antiguo líder, y despertar la ira de Seijûrô, que mostraba abiertamente el desprecio y odio que profesaba hacia ella, sería peligroso. Tenían que comenzar a ser cautos.

Casi dos meses después de aquello, una fría mañana de invierno, Kise recibió a través de Kuroko la noticia de la muerte de su madre. Masumi había muerto asesinada a manos de un grupo de vampiros rebeldes del clan, quienes vieron su oportunidad de venganza tras la muerte del antiguo líder. Nadie se sorprendió ni pareció lamentarse de aquello porque era sabido por todos que los de su especie eran seres vengativos y ansiosos de poder, intentando siempre usurpar el lugar de otro.

Hasta el día siguiente, cuando el cuerpo de su bella madre terminó de reducirse a cenizas, Kise se permitió llorar desconsoladamente su pena. En todo momento, la silenciosa figura de Kuroko estuvo a su lado; una muestra de apoyo incondicional, así como una muda advertencia para el resto de los miembros del clan: a diferencia de Masumi, desde ese momento Kise era intocable. Nadie intentaría jamás oponerse a los deseos del favorito del nuevo líder.

El año siguiente fue una cosa difícil de llevar. La autoridad de Akashi se cernió sobre ellos, mucho más estricta y aterradora de lo que había sido bajo el liderazgo de su padre, pero aun así la sumisión del clan era total, llegando casi a la adoración por parte de la gran mayoría. Y aquella fue la primera vez que Kise tuvo realmente miedo, porque comprendió que el más mínimo error que cometiera despertaría la furia del chico y este no dudaría en tomar su vida a pesar de lo que Kuroko deseara; porque tras la muerte de Masaomi y su madre, había caído de su posición privilegiada hasta lo más bajo. Su vida le pertenecía por completo a Akashi y eso lo enloquecía de desesperación.

—Ahhh… El amor de nuestra especie es algo verdaderamente aterrador, Akashicchi, ¿no lo crees? —dijo finalmente Kise—. Mi madre me dijo en una ocasión que es porque vivimos mucho y sentimos mucho. Nos alimentamos de sangre y nos entregamos a través de ella. Amamos con la misma voracidad con la que bebemos; dejando que el ser amado se meta en nuestras venas hasta llenarnos y consumirnos por completo, llegando hasta lo más profundo, al punto en el que ya no podemos saber con exactitud dónde acaba uno y comienza el otro. Me explicó que los vampiros amamos con el salvajismo de la bestia que llevamos dentro y la locura que nos otorga la eternidad, perdiéndonos en la carmesí lujuria que nos proporciona la sangre. —Kise podía sentir el ligero temblor de la mano de Akashi aun asida a su cabello. No estaba seguro de si era producto de la rabia o una muestra de debilidad, pero el verle perder aunque fuera solo un poco la compostura, le dio valor para continuar—. Amamos del mismo modo que vivimos: una vez que nos entregamos a alguien, nuestro corazón no puede dejar de amar, así como no podemos sobrevivir sin beber sangre, ¿verdad? Al final, ambas cosas nos destruyen.

—¿Esa es tu justificación al comportamiento de tu madre, Ryôta? ¿Qué ella amó tanto a mi padre que era incapaz de vivir sin él y por ese motivo no le importó lo que la mía sintiera? —le preguntó Akashi con sorna.

Kise negó con un lánguido gesto.

—No, ella no amaba a tu padre. Ella me amaba a mí.

La comprensión tras sus palabras se reflejó en los dispares ojos del otro chico. Akashi era un hombre inteligente, y Kise estaba seguro de que había entendido a la perfección aquello que no había dicho explícitamente tras su afirmación.

Tragándose como pudo el nudo de pena que tenía aprisionado en la garganta, dedicó una triste sonrisa al joven líder y no se inmutó en lo más mínimo cuando sintió el leve frío de su aliento rozarle la helada piel y aquellos labios posarse sobre su mejilla para besarla. A aquella escasa distancia, Akashi levantó la miraba para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo sé —repuso con su habitual tranquilidad—. Masumi te amaba más que a su propia vida. Hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ti, y lo hizo. Cuando le di a elegir, prefirió sacrificarse ella que condenar a su propio hijo. Enternecedor, ¿no te parece? Era incapaz de vivir sin ti, Ryôta. Tú eras la sangre que daba vida a su corazón.

Aquella revelación fue casi como un golpe físico. Aunque en algunas ocasiones había tenido alguna que otra sospecha sobre lo que había ocurrido esa noche, Kise nunca quiso creer que Seijûrô hubiera tenido un papel directo en el asesinato de su madre; influenciarlo quizá, pero, ¿ordenarlo? ¡Jamás! ¿Y ahora Akashi le estaba diciendo que ella aceptó morir solo para protegerle de él?

Kise sintió el dolor explotar y expandirse, desbaratándolo por dentro en una lenta agonía; haciendo que un gemido salvaje y animal escapara de sus labios. Con un violento movimiento intentó ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Akashi sobre su hombro se lo impidió, mostrándose impasible ante su reacción, incluso cuando desenfundó los colmillos en una clara señal de amenaza.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Tú…!

—Sí, la maté —concluyó Seijûrô por él—. Masumi me quitó a mi madre y yo iba a arrebatarle a su hijo. Ojo por ojo, Ryôta. Sabes que detesto las deudas pendientes.

Con deliberada lentitud, Akashi se puso nuevamente de pie quedando frente a él. La evidente satisfacción que le producía haber causado su dolor solo conseguía inflamar la rabia y el odio de Kise, más todavía al saber que, encadenado y prisionero como estaba, no podría hacer nada para hacerle pagar aquello.

—Pagarás con sangre todo el dolor que has causado, Akashi —le dijo. Cada palabra cargada con el veneno del rencor que sentía crecer en su corazón—. Tu sufrimiento será una noche eterna.

—Palabras valientes, lo admito. Pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Ryôta.

—No he dicho que sea yo quien cause tu dolor. —Una sonrisa salvaje se formó en sus labios al notar la especulativa preocupación de su líder—. Él jamás va a corresponderte como tú deseas que lo haga. Antes de que te des cuenta, Kurokocchi habrá escapado de tu lado y será finalmente libre. Ese día conocerás lo que es la verdadera desesperación.

La bofetada hizo que la piel de su mejilla ardiera antes de comenzar a sentir el dolor. El regusto salino de su sangre se mezcló con el amargo sabor del odio y llenó su boca como bilis mientras Akashi lo observaba con ira perfectamente controlada inundando sus ojos.

—Nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme lo mucho que te pareces a esa mujer despreciable: hermoso en extremo y tontamente sentimental. Por eso te desprecio, Ryôta. Cada vez que te miro puedo ver sus ojos a través de los tuyos intentando desafiarme. —Dando por finalizado aquel encuentro, Akashi se dirigió con ágiles pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación. Antes de salir, se volvió a mirarlo una última vez—. Por favor, compórtate como un buen chico hasta que vengan a buscarte; no me gustaría que hicieras nada que me obligue a estropear ese bello rostro que posees. Conviértete en un hermoso cadáver para mí, Ryôta. Quiero que Tetsuya vea con sus propios ojos lo que ha conseguido con su desobediencia.

El ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse resonó en el corazón de Kise como el final de su sentencia. Se sentía por completo vacío, odiando su propia impotencia al saberse incapaz de proteger a quienes amaba.

Notó el cansancio recorriendo su cuerpo y el dolor que seguía al entumecimiento. Sin fuerzas suficientes para hacer nada más, se dejó caer de lado sobre la mullida alfombra de la habitación, abandonándose poco a poco a aquella oscuridad que comenzaba a llenarlo todo.

Ardientes lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y en aquella ocasión no hizo ningún intento por contenerlas como tampoco a los quedos sollozos que se abrían paso a través de su pecho. En unas horas más iba a morir, pero Kise no tenía miedo; solo se preguntaba una y otra vez si al final de aquel largo camino podría estar junto a su madre nuevamente.

——o——

El suave llamado a la puerta sacó a Kuroko de sus desenfrenadas elucubraciones, haciendo que parara por fin el incansable ir y venir por la habitación en el que llevaba sumido más de una hora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, casi corrió hacia la puerta, notando como el corazón se le aceleraba de ansiedad al ver el sobre _beige_ que habían introducido por debajo y ahora se encontraba tirado a sus pies. De inmediato se apresuró a cogerlo y abrirlo, al tiempo que un suspiro de alivio escapaba de sus labios al ver el juego de llaves numeradas que cayeron en sus dedos, desdoblando la nota que las acompañaba con nerviosa emoción.

«Gracias, Midorima-kun», murmuró mentalmente mientras leía las indicaciones que el joven había apuntado con cuidadoso esmero en la hoja. No solo le explicaba la utilidad de cada una de las llaves que le había entregado, sino que también había dibujado un mapa, en líneas claras y precisas, de una ruta de escape que podría servirles para huir sin ser vistos.

La primera parte de su plan ya estaba lista, se dijo. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que su petición fuera aceptada y de ese modo poder poner en marcha el resto, confiando en ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo. Y esa, sin lugar a dudas, era la parte más difícil.

La hora del reloj sobre la chimenea marcaba que estaban próximas a dar las diez de la noche. Por lo que Midorima le había dicho, la ejecución de Kise se había fijado para después de medianoche, lo que les daría solo unas pocas horas de ventaja si todo salía bien. A Kuroko le hubiera gustado disponer de más tiempo, pero hacerlo demasiado pronto y que se percataran de su huida antes de que llegaran a su objetivo, era un riesgo que no podían correr. Aquella sería una jugada de todo o nada.

Finalmente decidido, buscó la vieja bolsa de viaje que tenía, aquella con la que había llegado a esa casa cuando era un niño, y guardó las pocas cosas que le eran imprescindibles: un par de mudas de ropa, todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado y un poco más que Midorima le había proporcionado, así como dos libros que habían pertenecido a su padre y su madre siempre había atesorado. Durante unos breves segundos sintió la tentación de guardar el pequeño retrato de su madre que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche, pero finalmente desistió de la tentación, temeroso de que, con lo observador que era Akashi, este se percatara de inmediato de que algo estaba mal si no lo veía en su lugar habitual.

Con cuidado de que no se notara, Kuroko escondió la bolsa dentro del armario y luego de memorizar el contenido de la nota de Midorima, la quemó entre las llamas de la chimenea hasta que no fue más que cenizas.

¿Su decisión había sido la correcta?

No podía dejar que miles de dudas asaltaran su mente a cada paso que daba. Aquella era la primera vez que Kuroko hacía algo tan arriesgado, dejando de lado su pasada escapada que había resultado ser un completo desastre. Tenía miedo de estar errando en sus decisiones; no era tan analítico ni meticuloso como Midorima y mucho menos poseía la seguridad e inteligencia de su primo. Durante toda su vida, Kuroko simplemente se había sentado a observar pasar los días, esperando que un milagro ocurriera y lo ayudara a escapar de su jaula; jamás pensó que iba a tener que ser él mismo quien hiciera estallar los barrotes para huir de ella.

Notó más que oyó el momento exacto en que Akashi entró sin llamar en el cuarto, como si su presencia hiciera que el aire vibrara a su alrededor de un modo diferente y lo llenara todo. Mirándolo a hurtadillas, se percató de que el pálido rostro de su primo lucía un leve dejo de cansancio, como si durante las pasadas horas no hubiera podido descansar prácticamente nada; Kuroko se preguntó que lo habría mantenido así. ¿Lo ocurrido con él? ¿El castigo de Kise? ¿O habría algo más?

El eco de los lentos pasos de Akashi se perdió amortiguado bajo el tejido de la alfombra. Kuroko, todavía inclinado frente a la chimenea, levantó la vista para mirarlo directamente esta vez, examinando con atención su expresión. A pesar de parecer tan imperturbable como de costumbre, el miedo y la vergüenza por lo ocurrido horas antes entre ellos seguía latente. Aquello era lo que Kuroko necesitaba.

—Tetsuya. —Akashi pronunció su nombre como de costumbre. Una cadencia suave y lenta que parecía albergar mil cosas que Kuroko nunca había sido capaz de descifrar—. Shintarô me ha dicho que necesitas hablar conmigo. «Con urgencia» —le dijo recalcando esto último al tiempo que le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Percibiendo el temor de ser rechazado que embargaba a su primo, Kuroko deliberadamente tardó unos segundos más de los necesarios en aceptarla. El alivio de Seijûrô fue inmediato.

—He estado pensando… —comenzó a decir, algo dubitativo— en lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros, Akashi-kun. Lo que pasó luego de mi regreso… No creo poder soportar que algo así vuelva a repetirse. Yo…

A pesar de lo mucho que había imaginado aquella escena, Kuroko no estaba para nada seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar su primo ante sus palabras. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Akashi había dejado de ser el muchacho al que conocía, y prever sus acciones era como jugar a la ruleta rusa. Sin embargo, tal vez por el cansancio, tal vez por la culpa, la actitud de infinita superioridad de este pareció por una vez levemente mermada y Kuroko decidió aprovechar aquella pequeña brecha en su armadura para intentar acercarse a él.

—Akashi-kun —continuó, cauteloso—, ¿realmente era necesario que llegaras hasta ese punto? Si me explicaras las cosas…

Los ojos de su primo, dorado y rojizo, lo miraron cargados de aflicción y un dejo de triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Si no hubieras actuado de esa manera, Tetsuya. Si en verdad quisieras estar conmigo y escucharme. Si no parecieras siempre tan ansioso por huir de mi lado. —Akashi suspiró, agotado, y se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de volver a mirarle—. Hay muchos «si» posibles entre nosotros, ¿no crees? Sin embargo pareciera que últimamente solo podemos llevarnos mal, aunque no lo deseemos. Ya no sé qué más…

—Sé que en parte es mi culpa —se apresuró a interrumpirlo Kuroko, dominando lo mejor posible la ansiedad y el miedo e intentando mostrar un arrepentimiento que no sentía—. No me he comportado de un modo adecuado, y lo lamento. En verdad lo lamento, Akashi-kun. —Lo miró angustiado—. Solo quiero que podamos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Que todo regrese a ser como era antes…

Tragándose la culpa, Kuroko volvió a resguardarse en su determinación cuando contempló la dolorosa vulnerabilidad que se dibujó en el rostro de su primo, una emoción que no le había visto en años y que lo pilló por sorpresa. Aun así, endureció el corazón, recordándose que ese mismo chico era quien había intentado imponerle su voluntad solo unas horas atrás y quien había condenado a Kise a morir solo para castigarle.

No debía tener piedad.

—Ya nada puede ser como antes entre nosotros, Tetsuya. —Un paso tras otro, Akashi se posicionó más cerca de él, a una distancia de pocos centímetros entre los dos que obligó a Kuroko a tener que levantar levemente el rostro para poder mirarle a la cara—. Yo no soy el mismo de años atrás, y por supuesto, tú tampoco lo eres. —La mano de Akashi se posó con suavidad sobre su mejilla; sus fríos dedos acariciándola con un roce tan ligero como el aleteo de una mariposa y tan gélido como la brisa de invierno. Parecía inmensamente triste—. Y lo que siento por ti tampoco es lo mismo que cuando éramos niños. Por más que lo desee, sé que nunca vas a darme lo que yo necesito de ti.

—¿Y si estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Si pudiera corresponderte, Akashi-kun?

Aquellas palabras parecieron quedar suspendidas entre ambos casi como algo tangible. La expresión de Seijûrô mostraba su completo desconcierto e incredulidad ante lo que acababa de oír y Kuroko no podía culparlo, porque a pesar de saber lo que debía hacer y de prepararse para ello, su propio corazón latía como un loco incapaz de creer lo que había dicho.

—No juegues conmigo de esa manera, Tetsuya —le advirtió su primo con rotundidad, aun así cierto rastro de temblorosa fragilidad podía apreciarse en su voz a pesar de su férreo intento por mantener la compostura—. No tienes idea de lo que estás…

—¡Sí que lo sé! —replicó Kuroko interrumpiéndolo y obligándolo de ese modo a prestarle completa atención—. Claro que lo sé, Akashi-kun —en esta ocasión fue él quien, dando un paso más, terminó de cerrar la brecha entre ambos. Su primo, solo unos pocos centímetros más alto que él, lo miraba con aquellos dispares ojos de pupilas dilatadas y la respiración cada vez más acelerada a causa de su cercanía—. Nunca en mi vida he estado tan seguro de algo.

Al presionar sus labios contra aquella boca, Kuroko sintió como si algo terminara de partir su corazón en dos. Notó el casi imperceptible calor del aliento de Akashi mezclarse con el suyo y el ligero temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de este cuando dejó de besarlo y se apartó de su lado lentamente. Un poco avergonzado, Kuroko cerró los ojos con fuerza unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos y ver la fascinación y el terror reflejados en el semblante de Akashi, como si no supiera que debía esperar después de aquel sueño o pesadilla hecho realidad.

Tragándose el miedo, tragándose la pena, la vergüenza y el orgullo; obligando a la sangrante herida que sentía abierta en su pecho a cerrarse por la fuerza, Kuroko, sin darle tiempo a pensar en nada más, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó nuevamente como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Tal vez porque no era la primera vez que lo hacían, besar a Seijûrô no fue tan difícil como había temido. Años atrás, el día de su cumpleaños número quince, Akashi lo había besado luego de entregarle su obsequio. Había sido un gesto cargado de cariño que contrastaba un poco con el actuar frío y distante de su primo en el último tiempo, así que Kuroko, a pesar de la sorpresa y la vergüenza, no había protestado y ninguno de ellos volvió a mencionarlo jamás, como si lo ocurrido fuera un oscuro secreto que debía quedar oculto entre las sombras. Pero a partir de ese día, algo en su cabeza y su corazón había comenzado a advertirle que la relación entre ellos ya no tenía vuelta a atrás. Tenía que temer a Akashi.

Al oír el quedo gemido de su primo resonar sobre su boca, Kuroko apretó con más fuerza los ojos cerrados al sentir como aquellas suaves manos descendían despacio por su espalda, colándose lentamente bajo la tela de la camisa celeste que llevaba hasta posarse sobre la desnuda piel de su cintura haciéndolo estremecer con el íntimo contacto. Conteniendo el aliento, Kuroko poco a poco abrió los ojos cuando percibió que Akashi ponía fin al beso que acababan de compartir. Sus sentidos parecían estar exacerbados hasta el infinito, sintiendo todo, oyendo todo; ensordecido por el propio latido enloquecido de su corazón y la alborotada sangre que corría por sus venas a causa de la adrenalina y el miedo, sobre todo cuando aquellos ojos enardecidos lo observaron con la voracidad que un vampiro suele reservar para su presa: el deseo desenfrenado de la lujuria y la sangre.

Kuroko se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al sentir como los colmillos del otro chico perforaban sin piedad la delicada piel de su cuello y contuvo el aliento hasta que notó el intolerable ardor en los pulmones. Su respiración, cada vez más agitada, pareció comenzar a seguir el mismo ritmo del flujo de la sangre que iba abandonando su cuerpo, el cual fue cortado en el instante en que la boca de Akashi dejó de beber y volvió a apoderarse de la suya, besándolo con pasión; mezclando dentro de su cabeza todos aquellos confusos sentimientos con el dulce regusto de su propia sangre.

Durante los siguientes instantes de apasionada intimidad, en ningún momento Kuroko protestó a los avances de su primo; ni cuando con torpe ansiedad este terminó de despojarlo de la camisa y recorrió su piel desnuda con un ansia posesiva ni cuando poco a poco, entre besos y más sangre, Akashi lo había guiado hacia la cama hasta lograr tumbarlo sobre ella, con él encima apresándolo bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Ahogando todo lo que sentía, refugiándose en su propia mentira, Kuroko correspondió sus besos y caricias de igual manera; le permitió con absoluta entrega a Akashi hacer lo que deseara y finalmente, cuando comprendió que debía poner terminó a aquello antes de que cruzaran una línea insalvable, puso en marcha la parte final de su plan.

—Akashi-kun… yo… deseo beber tu sangre —susurró al oído de su primo con la voz ligeramente entrecortada y enronquecida. Este lo miró con sorpresa, sin embargo una inusual sonrisa de afecto asomó a sus delgados labios y asintió con un leve gesto.

—Yo también deseo que lo hagas, Tetsuya.

Una vez más Kuroko volvió a besarlo, pero en esa ocasión se permitió dejar de lado los fingimientos; depositando en aquel beso todo el cariño y el dolor que sentía por su primo; entregándole en esa caricia aunque fuera un trocito de su alma ya que sabía que aquello tal vez fuera la despedida definitiva para ambos.

Lentamente separó sus labios de los de él y, tras observarlo unos cuantos segundos, llenándose de su imagen hasta grabarla a fuego en su cerebro, Kuroko comenzó a trazar un ligero sendero de besos desde su boca hasta llegar al pálido cuello de Akashi donde el acelerado fluir de su pulso se apreciaba traslúcidamente azul y vulnerable en sus venas.

Oyó el débil susurro de su nombre en el momento en que finalmente perforó aquella carne, sintiendo como la boca se le inundaba del dulce sabor de la sangre y notaba la excitación de su primo sobre él mientras realizaba aquel acto tan primario.

«Por favor, por favor, que resulte. Por favor, no puedo fallar», se repetía Kuroko una y otra vez mientras bebía más y más de él. Desconfiaba de sí mismo, temiendo no ser tan bueno como todos creían que era y aun así sabía que aquella era su única oportunidad; por ese motivo, abrió su mente y su corazón tanto como pudo notando un ramalazo de euforia cuando las caricias pasionales de Akashi se detuvieron abruptamente y sintió el escalofrío de terror que lo recorrió por completo al comprender lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Tetsuya, no… —le dijo este en un susurro apenas audible que Kuroko ignoró por completo, aferrándose a él con más fuerza cuando Akashi intentó apartarlo. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Una oleada de pánico y miedo lo invadió de golpe cuando un torrente de sensaciones y emociones se entremezcló con los suyos, azotándolo con la brutalidad de las olas chocando contra las rocas y produciendo el mismo impacto de embelesado terror. Podía sentir el odio de Akashi y el amor posesivo y corrompido que sentía hacia él, así como la angustiante necesidad de no quedarse solo. Mientras bebía, Kuroko podía percibir de manera difusa pensamientos y recuerdos, sensaciones y anhelos, pero sobre todos ellos predominaba el miedo: un miedo angustiante y profundo. El miedo generado por años y años de dolorosa soledad.

Aferrándose a aquella debilidad, Kuroko rebuscó en ella hasta que encontró al lloroso niño agazapado en un oscuro rincón. Aquel que se había quedado sin madre y observó aterrado cómo poco a poco su mundo se desmoronaba hasta que no quedó más que dolor y escombros de todo lo que había tenido.

Y supo que no podría hacerlo.

Por muy fácil que pareciera o lo tentadora que pudiera ser la idea de dominarlo y ponerlo bajo su yugo, Kuroko comprendió que jamás podría odiar lo suficiente a su primo como para llegar a aquel extremo. Tal vez porque una parte de él nunca había dejado de quererlo o quizá, simplemente, porque la sangre de ambos era un lazo tan fuerte que solo podía romperse tras la muerte.

Arrodillándose junto al pequeño niño, lo envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo tiernamente mientras murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que finalmente el llanto de este cesó y se quedó dormido. Kuroko no podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo transcurrió en ese estado, solo comprendió que realmente lo había conseguido cuando al salir de aquella especie de angustiante sopor y abrir los ojos, vio tumbado sobre él el inerte cuerpo de Akashi.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía, apartó al chico y lo tumbó con cuidado en la cama, comprobando que respirara con normalidad y observando con el corazón encogido lo joven y vulnerable que su primo parecía.

Al percatarse de que ya casi eran las once de la noche, Kuroko comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa alarmado de todo el tiempo que había perdido. Si todo resultaba bien, Kise y él solo contarían con una hora como mucho para huir lo más lejos posible antes de que se prendieran las alarmas y se percataran de su huida.

Sacó la bolsa de su escondite para guardar la fotografía de su madre antes de cerrarla y echársela al hombro, recorriendo rápidamente con la mirada la habitación para comprobar que no se le quedaba nada de vital importancia. Si de él dependía, jamás regresaría a ese lugar.

En un último impulso antes de salir del cuarto, se inclinó junto al durmiente rostro de su primo y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—Descansa, Akashi-kun. Por esta noche no habrá pesadillas —le dijo con una triste sonrisa—. Ese es mi regalo de despedida.

Mientras cerraba con llave la puerta tras él, Kuroko se recordó que no le había mentido. Realmente nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como del deseo de obtener su libertad y así rescatarlos a ambos del dolor generado por el destino que los ataba. Él huía para intentar encontrar su propio camino y también para darle a Akashi la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad que nunca hallaría a su lado.

Había hecho lo correcto, no obstante, a cada paso que daba para alejarse de su lado, Kuroko sentía que su corazón parecía llorar las lágrimas de sangre que se negaban a dejar escapar sus ojos.


	5. Disonancia

_Descargo:_ Kuroko no Basket _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 5:**

**Disonancia**

****

**_¿Qué estrellas son esas que cantan maravillosas cuando el mundo languidece inmerso en una espantosa disonancia?_ **

**(Anne Rice)**

Nada más salir de su cuarto tras dejar a Akashi completamente dormido, Kuroko se llevó un verdadero susto al percatarse de la sigilosa presencia de Midorima que estaba esperando fuera de este.

De pie y en absoluto silencio, recargando todo su peso apoyado de espaldas contra la pared, el alto chico abrió sus ojos verdes semiocultos tras las gafas y lo miró de forma especulativa.

—¿Así que realmente lo has hecho? —preguntó a Kuroko. A pesar de parecer tan dueño de sí mismo como siempre, un deje de ansiedad tiñó las palabras del joven vampiro delatando su preocupación—. ¿Has hecho que Akashi…?

—No lo he subyugado, si es lo que te preocupa, Midorima-kun. De momento solo está profundamente dormido —se apresuró a aclararle, perdiendo un poco la paciencia con el subordinado de su primo a pesar de saber lo mucho que le debía. No podía permitirse perder el tiempo, además del hecho de que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle horrores—. No le he hecho ningún daño irreparable. Sería bueno que te prepararas para su enfado cuando despierte dentro de unas horas. También me disculpo por eso.

Un amago de sonrisa fue la única respuesta del otro muchacho, al tiempo que con un gesto lánguido de su pálida mano, este le indicaba el corredor que llevaba a la segunda planta donde se encontraba la habitación de Kise.

—Me he encargado de mantener ocupado al resto del clan. El anuncio de la ejecución de Kise tiene a todo el mundo muy alterado y he aprovechado esa oportunidad para ordenarles hacer algunas cosas y así darles a ustedes dos algo más de tiempo para huir. Encontrarás el camino libre, en lo posible.

La parte más racional de Kuroko sabía que debía agradecerle correctamente a Midorima por la ayuda prestada, sobre todo porque era consciente del peligro que podría significar para el joven vampiro si Akashi llegaba a enterarse de su implicación en aquello; no obstante, otra parte de él no se sentía muy dispuesta a hacerlo. Por más que lo desearan, aquel sentimiento de respetuosa antipatía que ambos compartían no iba a convertirse en una amistad solo por el hecho de que hubiesen tenido que cooperar para lograr un objetivo en común en un momento de absoluta desesperación. Midorima no era un mal hombre, eso él lo tenía muy claro, pero el que tuviera a su primo en tan alta estima, por el motivo que fuese, siempre supondría para Kuroko un puente insalvable entre los dos.

Finalmente las buenas maneras, inculcadas por su madre, prevalecieron sobre su resentimiento. Él se inclinó levemente para hacer una reverencia formal, cuando la sensación de náuseas que le sobrevino lo obligó a apoyar un brazo en la pared para sujetarse como pudo mientras respiraba a bocanadas intentando que el malestar remitiera.

Notaba la cabeza un poco abombada así como la vista nublada. El sudor frío que le perlaba la frente contrastaba enormemente con el calor abrazador que sentía comenzaba a quemarlo por dentro, como si alguien hubiera decidido prenderle fuego a su alma. ¿Este era su castigo por lo que había decidido hacer?, se preguntó.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para pedirle ayuda a Shintarô, aquel malestar violento que le invadió lo abandonó de la misma forma en que había llegado. Lentamente, Kuroko pudo enfocar otra vez la vista, y cuando levantó esta, se encontró a Midorima observándole con igual grado de especulación y preocupación, ante lo cual no pudo evitar preguntarse si el joven vampiro tendría alguna idea de lo que acababa de ocurrirle o el por qué, sin embargo no tenía tiempo ni los ánimos suficientes para interrogarlo sobre eso.

—Nada de lo que he hecho ha sido por ti, así que no es necesario que me lo agradezcas —le dijo Shintarô con frialdad, como si hubiera predicho sus acciones—. Tenemos un trato y espero que lo cumplas, Kuroko.

Un poco sorprendido, y por qué no decirlo, también algo aliviado, asintió a modo de muda respuesta; dispuesto a ponerse rápidamente en marcha para ir en busca de su amigo. Kuroko no pensaba despedirse, algo innecesario entre ellos, sin embargo, y luego de pensárselo unos pocos segundos, le dijo finalmente al otro chico:

—Midorima-kun, si en algún momento llegaras a necesitar algo de mí, un favor o lo que sea; si en verdad, en verdad llegaras a necesitarlo, haré lo que esté en mis manos por ayudarte y saldar mi deuda contigo. Por favor, no lo olvides.

La mirada de desganada superioridad que este le devolvió, lo hizo sentir como un estúpido.

—Entonces espero, que ese momento nunca llegue, Kuroko.

Y allí estaba, se dijo; nuevamente el muro de frialdad y desprecio que Shintarô siempre parecía reservar para él. No obstante, algo que percibió en el rostro del chico, cierta inseguridad que empañaba sus ojos, le hizo preguntarse a Kuroko si Midorima estaría tan aterrado como él por lo que estaba por venir. Ambos habían conspirado para hacer estallar el mundo que conocían y volver a crear un futuro con lo que de este quedara.

—Yo también lo espero, Midorima-kun —replicó finalmente—. Yo también lo espero. —Y sin mirar atrás, echó a correr para buscar a Kise, escapar de allí si todo resultaba bien y comenzar a crear su nueva vida. Su nuevo futuro.

——o——

Boqueando desesperado a causa de la sorpresa y consternación que le provocó el impacto frío del agua sobre su rostro, Kise pestañeó repetidamente hasta lograr que las cristalinas gotitas abandonaran sus pestañas y así poder centrar su vista lo suficiente para distinguir a Kuroko que estaba inclinado frente a él, con su habitual expresión impasible y sosteniendo aún el vaso culpable en la mano.

—¡Moo, Kurokocchi! —se quejó lastimeramente a su amigo al tiempo que sacudía un poco la cabeza para quitarse el agua del apelmazado cabello. Notó un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando esta le goteó por la espalda.

—Lamento mucho esto, Kise-kun —se disculpó con él el chico antes de acuclillarse a su lado y observar con detenimiento su rostro aun hinchado. El chico posó delicadamente sus dedos donde Akashi lo había abofeteado y la rabia y el dolor de verlo así se reflejaron en sus iris celestes, como la ardiente llama en una hoguera—. Intenté despertarte un par de veces pero no pude conseguirlo. Esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Ryôta notó que su amigo lucía más pálido y taciturno de lo normal, y al tenerlo tan cerca, pudo percibir la ansiedad latente que emanaba de este; casi como si Kuroko se hubiera convertido en la presa y no en el depredador que era por naturaleza.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, se preguntó confundido. ¿Por qué todo parecía tan extraño?

—¿Kurokocchi? —murmuró nuevamente Kise con dificultad, notando la garganta seca y el aguijonazo del hambre en las entrañas—. Kurokocchi, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó verdaderamente extrañado, sin que su cerebro lograra comprender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero cuando el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en las horas pasadas lo invadió de golpe, Kise sintió como el pánico se abría paso en su pecho y lo llenaba de desesperación—. ¡No! —gritó con terror al comprender lo que el otro chico se proponía—. ¡Tú menos que nadie puede estar aquí, Kurokocchi! ¡Si Akashicchi te-!

—Shhh… —lo silenció su amigo con una severa mirada de advertencia al tiempo que trabajaba diligentemente abriendo las esposas que le apresaban con firmeza las muñecas—. Tenemos poco tiempo para poder escapar de aquí, Kise-kun. Por favor guarda silencio y no me desconcentres.

Al oír el pequeño clic que las esposas hicieron al soltarse, Ryôta no pudo reprimir su alivio ni el consiguiente gemido de dolor que escapó de sus labios al sentirlas resbalar y raspar las abiertas laceraciones que se habían producido en su piel a causa de su forcejeo. Notaba las articulaciones de las muñecas completamente rígidas por culpa de la forzada posición a la que había estado sometido durante horas, pero sobre todo se sentía cansado. Completa y absolutamente cansado. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin alimentarse y su cuerpo era incapaz de regenerarse por sí mismo.

—Que locura estás diciendo ahora, Kurokocchi —reprendió al chico con cariño. Le hubiera gustado abrazarlo, pero Kise no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, así que solo intentó levantar la mano para acariciarle el pálido cabello celeste, pero el calambre de dolor que lo recorrió fue tan intenso que tuvo que dejarla caer con violencia, logrando de paso que su amigo lo observara preocupado—. Tranquilo, tranquilo, no es nada de lo que debas alarmarte. Más importante aún, ¿qué pasa con Akashicchi? ¿Y qué es eso que dices de escapar de aquí? Se supone que van a matarme en, ¿unas horas? Porque Akashicchi ya ha tomado esa decisión y, bueno, sabes lo que suele decir sobre eso: _él es absoluto_ —añadió con cierta sorna.

—Bueno, ya no —replicó Kuroko de manera un poco sospechosa y rehuyó la mirada de Kise, como si quisiera ocultarle algo y temiera que él pudiera descubrirlo si se lo permitía—. He logrado conseguir que Midorima-kun me ayude para poder sacarte de aquí y marcharnos antes de que se den cuenta y comiencen a darnos caza. —Como si quisiera reforzar sus palabras, este pasó un brazo bajo el suyo para sujetarlo por la espalda y ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo donde llevaba sentado desde que Akashi se había marchado.

—Por más que Midorimacchi te ayude, Akashicchi no nos va a dejar ir muy lejos, Kurokocchi —le recordó—. A menos que lo tengas encerrado o…

—He intentado subyugarlo —comentó su amigo como si nada, aunque Ryôta notó como este contenía el aliento durante unos segundos y luego lo dejaba escapar pesadamente—. No lo he logrado por completo, pero estará incapacitado durante el tiempo suficiente.

Kise lo miró con incredulidad. ¡¿Subyugación?! ¡¿Realmente?!

Ese chico… no era el Kuroko que él conocía. ¡No! Su amigo, a pesar de todas sus cosas buenas, nunca había sido por completo capaz de enfrentarse a Akashi y por más fe que hubiera tenido en que un día lo hiciera, Ryôta no esperaba que fuera justamente en _ese_ momento. No, ese chico no podía ser Kuroko.

—Kurokocchi, puede que sea por lo mal que me encuentro, pero no logro comprender muy bien lo que está ocurriendo; aun así creo que todo esto se está descontrolando un poco. Te agradezco que hagas esto por mí, pero te vas a meter en problemas. ¡Problemas enormes, Kurokocchi! Cuando Akashicchi se entere de lo que has hecho, te lo hará pagar caro; y yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa. No lo merezco, Kurokocchi.

—Eso no es algo que puedas decidir tú, Kise-kun —le espetó el otro con tal dureza que Ryôta se sintió avergonzado de sus palabras y fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo—. Akashi-kun no podrá hacerme nada porque ambos nos vamos a ir de aquí inmediatamente. De manera definitiva. No habrá regreso —le dijo con tal seriedad y rotundidad, que Ryôta no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que el chico le había recordado al líder de su clan—. Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo. Te lo explicaré todo por el camino.

Obedeciendo sin protestar, Kise terminó por ponerse de pie y seguir a Kuroko que en ese momento lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama antes de comenzar a rebuscar en el armario y a echar sin ningún tipo de delicadeza u, orden aparente, algunas de sus ropas en una bolsa. De hecho, ¡estaba registrando sus cosas como si fueran las propias!

—Kurokocchi, no es por protestar, pero esa camisa que acabas de guardar no se puede arrugar y… ¡Oh, demonios, ya lo hago yo! ¡Deja! —le dijo al chico levantándose de un salto de la cama para hacerlo a un lado y comenzar a guardar él mismo aquello que pudiese llevarse con el menor daño posible y fuera absolutamente imprescindible. Miró a su amigo que parecía algo preocupado—. ¿Necesitaremos dinero?

Este asintió con un gesto.

—Tengo algo que me ha dado Midorima-kun y un poco más de mis ahorros, aunque no es mucho —reconoció—. Pero no sé si será suficiente si mi plan no resulta como espero. No nos vendría mal tener un poco más, por si acaso.

—Está bien. Déjamelo a mí. —Ryôta terminó de cerrar la bolsa y se dirigió hasta el sitio que utilizaba para guardar sus cosas importantes, un cajón con doble fondo del escritorio que había pertenecido a su madre. Notaba los ojos de Kuroko clavados en él y oyó la casi imperceptible exclamación de sorpresa que este dejó escapar al ver lo que allí había—. Eran de mi madre —explicó en respuesta a la muda pregunta de su amigo cuando comenzó a vaciar todas las joyas que allí habían, que no eran pocas, y el dinero con el que contaba—. Algunas pocas de estas se las obsequió mi padre, ¿sabes? Sin embargo la gran mayoría fueron regalos de Masaomi.

—Seguro que a Akashi-kun no le gustaría saber para lo que las vamos a utilizar.

Kise se giró a mirarlo y le sonrió abiertamente.

—Seguro que no, pero eso, ¿no lo hace aún mejor? —Le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y se echó la bolsa al hombro—. Bueno, ¿y a dónde has dicho que nos dirigimos, Kurokocchi?

—Eh… a buscar a un amigo. Creo que él puede ayudarnos —murmuró Kuroko un poco vacilante, como si estuviera indeciso en si debía revelarle algo más o no, sin embargo Kise no tuvo tiempo de indagar más en aquello porque el muchacho vampiro miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y frunció levemente el ceño. Parecía algo preocupado—; pero primero tendremos que salir de aquí lo más deprisa que podamos, Kise-kun, y poner toda la distancia posible antes de que el clan se dé cuenta de que hemos huido. Y de lo que le he hecho a Akashi-kun.

Lo cual sería la afrenta más grande contra ellos, pensó Ryôta, pero se lo guardó para sí. No quería poner a su amigo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba por la situación a la que se enfrentaban.

—Entonces vamos —estuvo de acuerdo Kise—. Solo dime que es lo que tengo que hacer, Kurokocchi.

A pesar del apuro que parecía haberlo impulsado minutos antes, el chico se quedó completamente inmóvil unos instantes, observándolo.

Primero fue el gesto de asombro que se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Kuroko y luego la expresión de dolor que pareció transfigurarlo por completo, obligando al muchacho a doblarse por la mitad y rodearse el estómago con las manos con desesperación. Kise, aterrado, dio un par de pasos hacia su amigo para hacer algo y ayudarlo, sin embargo notó como sus piernas parecían haberse quedado inmóviles, clavadas en el suelo a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y sintió la sofocante sensación de estar de pie frente a una hoguera.

Fuego. Era como si Tetsuya estuviera ardiendo sin llamas, como si él mismo fuera una brasa ardiente que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pudiera hacerlo desaparecer todo. Ryôta podía sentir el calor emanando del joven vampiro, quemando poco a poco su propia piel e impidiéndole cualquier intento de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

Y todo acabó de repente, dejando a los dos atónitos.

Kise no era capaz de precisar que era lo que había cambiado en el chico, pero sí sabía que algo lo había hecho. Tal vez algo dentro de Kuroko se había finalmente quebrado o fortalecido para generar aquello, pero el proceso de transformación ya se había puesto en marcha y él, podía percibirlo. Aquello que Akashi siempre había temido estaba a un paso de hacerse realidad.

Ryôta soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones en un audible suspiro.

—Kurokocchi, tú…

—Kise-kun, no. Yo no quiero… No puedo hablar de esto. Al menos no todavía —Kuroko bajó la vista para mirarse las manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas un par de veces como si de esa manera pudiera contener la energía nerviosa que parecía estarlo consumiendo. Ryôta no pudo evitar notar que le temblaban un poco, aunque la decidida mirada que clavó segundos después en él no dejaba transmitir nada de miedo—. Realmente debemos marcharnos ya.

A pesar de tener mil dudas y muchísimas cosas que quería preguntarle, Kise comprendió que aquel no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Primero que nada, saldrían de allí y buscarían un sitio para poder quedarse, luego, él y Kuroko tendrían el tiempo necesario para aclarar todo aquello.

—Tienes razón, no podemos perder más tiempo. Vamos, Kurokocchi —le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa que esperaba pareciera por lo menos un poco sincera mientras se encaminaba con paso decidido hacia la salida de la habitación, esperando que este le siguiera.

—Kise-kun —le llamó este haciendo que detuviera su marcha hacia la puerta y volviera la cabeza para mirarlo—, ¿tanto confías en mí? —le preguntó Kuroko con tono inexpresivo y una curiosidad genuina inundando sus ojos—. ¿Hasta el punto de poner ciegamente tu vida en mis manos?

Sorprendiendo tanto a su amigo como a sí mismo, guiado por un instinto que lo apremiaba como algo vivo, Ryôta posó una rodilla en el suelo alfombrado de su cuarto y dejó que su mano derecha descansara abierta sobre su corazón, al tiempo que se inclinaba en una respetuosa reverencia.

—Mi vida es tuya para protegerte —proclamó con convicción antes de volver a mirar a los ojos del otro chico—. Mi lealtad te pertenece por completo, mi señor.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada más, ni en ese momento ni en las horas siguientes que siguieron a su angustiante huida; pero Kise estaba seguro de que Kuroko comprendía, por lo menos en parte, lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y lo que eso significaba. La verdadera y aterradora importancia que eso tenía.

Ryôta lo supo en cuanto notó el cambio producirse en el joven heredero y entendió lo que implicaba, porque en ese instante podía sentirlo correr por su sangre como algo fiero que lo llamaba, lo quemaba; y la necesidad de forjar el lazo se había hecho cada vez más poderosa. Kise no solo había abandonado voluntariamente toda su relación con el clan Akashi, sino que también había jurado lealtad y sumisión a Kuroko, porque lo había proclamado su nuevo líder.

El clan finalmente se había dividido.

——o——

De pie frente al ventanal del cuarto de Akashi, Midorima observaba atento como en ese preciso momento Kuroko y Kise abandonaban finalmente la mansión, escondidos entre las sombras de la noche, y se internaban entre los frondosos árboles del bosque que la circundaban. Si todo marchaba de acuerdo a sus planes, no deberían encontrarse con ningún miembro del clan en las inmediaciones del terreno que rodeaba a la casa, ya que él mismo se había encargado de que nadie tuviera autorización de abandonar esa noche la mansión bajo la excusa que le otorgaba la supuesta ejecución de Kise. Por lo menos, durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos siguientes, aquel par de tontos tendrían el tiempo suficiente para ganar algo de distancia y poder buscar un sitio donde esconderse antes de que se desatara el infierno. Porque, si de algo estaba seguro Shintarô, era de que Akashi se pondría furioso cuando al despertar se enterara de que Kuroko finalmente lo había abandonado y, que de paso, se había llevado al hijo de la amante de su padre con él. En esa ocasión, la ira del líder del clan sería algo terrorífico.

La adrenalina acumulada durante las últimas horas lo estaba abandonando poco a poco y ya acusaba el cansancio, sin embargo Midorima sabía que el descanso no sería una opción posible hasta que todo aquello hubiera terminado de desencadenarse y las consecuencias de lo ocurrido fueran inevitables para todos ellos. ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? No podía precisarlo, y esa misma incertidumbre no hacía más que alterar sus ya exasperadas emociones, las cuales estaba conteniendo a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Quitándose las gafas, se frotó los ojos, notando el ardor típico de la falta de sueño cuando los presionó un poco para aliviar el malestar. Su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana era una masa difusa a causa de su mala visión, sin embargo Shintarô estaba seguro de que la palidez extrema del miedo y un malestar profundo por lo que había hecho sería todo lo que podría apreciar en su semblante si pudiera verse bien.

Molesto consigo mismo, Midorima cerró la cortina de golpe y, mientras se ponía las gafas, se volvió para mirar el rostro del chico profundamente dormido que se encontraba tendido en la cama. Akashi, completamente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo, parecía relajado y tranquilo, algo bastante diferente al descanso tenso y lleno de ansiedad en el que habitualmente se solía sumir. En un comienzo, cuando Shintarô entró al cuarto y lo vio, después de que Tetsuya se hubiera marchado, por un momento temió que este lo hubiera engañado y finalmente sí hubiera subyugado al joven líder; no obstante, al apreciarlo más de cerca y comprobar el ritmo acompasado de su pulso, comprendió su error al notar que Akashi solo descansaba de la manera plácida que solo podía hacerlo alguien completamente inocente.

Y su propia culpa cayó como una pesada losa sobre su pecho, ahogándolo.

¿Qué era lo que realmente deseaba cuando aceptó el trato que le había propuesto Kuroko? En aquel momento, su propia cólera había nublado momentáneamente su juicio y había estado de acuerdo con aquel plan descabellado, pero luego todo lo que había hecho para ayudarlo en su huida, y no había sido poco, había sido cuidadosamente planificado con su frialdad habitual y sin emociones innecesarias de por medio. Midorima era el principal artífice de la libertad de aquel chico.

Porque sus sentimientos por Akashi lo hacían comportarse de una manera horrible, se dijo. Estos lo convertían siempre en alguien despreciable y, sin embargo…

Tal vez porque estaba demasiado extenuado y no era capaz de razonar correctamente o, simplemente, porque su sentido común lo había abandonado tras todo lo ocurrido, por una vez Shintarô dejó de luchar consigo mismo y cedió a uno de sus reprimidos impulsos.

Muy despacio por temor a despertarlo, se recostó de lado en la cama junto a Akashi que yacía tendido de espaldas. Durante unos cuantos minutos, Midorima observó con detenimiento el acompasado ritmo de la respiración de este, casi como una cadencia hipnótica; recorriendo con la mirada las delicadas facciones de su rostro y percibiendo los sutiles cambios que el tiempo había ido produciendo en el chico, haciéndolo cambiar de niño a hombre; grabándose a fuego su imagen en el corazón, con la misma angustiante necesidad que sentían sus dedos de recorrer aquella piel y saber que no podía hacerlo; notando como poco a poco su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de aquella manera dolorosa a la que ya se había acostumbrado. La quemante sed que parecía devorarlo por dentro cada vez que lo tenía cerca y la necesidad de poseerlo, de reclamarlo como suyo; así como el ser consciente de que nada de eso sería apaciguado, porque sus sentimientos jamás podrían ser correspondidos.

Amar a Akashi Seijûrô era doloroso e infructuoso, lo sabía. Si estuviera en sus manos el poder elegir, Shintarô hubiera preferido no haberse enamorado nunca de él, pero no había existido jamás esa elección. Desde el momento en que lo conoció, cuando apenas tenía trece años, algo dentro de él pareció arder y rebelarse, y aquel sentimiento no había hecho más que crecer con el paso de los años a pesar de saber muy bien que el líder del clan solo tenía lugar en su corazón para un amor todavía más insano que el del propio Midorima.

Un amor que él mismo se había encargado de enviar lo más lejos posible, por su propio beneficio.

Un desganado suspiro escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de que ya nada de lo que hiciera podría arreglar su traición; su única opción era prepararse para ocultarla por el resto de su vida o aceptar el castigo al que se enfrentaría si esta llegaba a descubrirse. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

En el completo silencio que sumía la habitación, Midorima oyó el suave y constante sonido de la respiración de Seijûrô así como lo irregular que se volvía la suya propia al percibir el calor que desprendía su cercanía. El leve aleteo de las pestañas del otro, de un rojo más oscuro que su cabello, sobre los pálidos pómulos, lo hizo temer por un instante que el joven líder despertara, pero Akashi simplemente siguió durmiendo como si nada lo inquietara.

¿Por qué no podía ser él?, se preguntó lleno de doloroso resentimiento. ¿Por qué Seijûrô no podía abandonar sus sentimientos por Kuroko y enamorarse de él? Si Akashi solo le diera una oportunidad…

Lleno de angustia e impotencia, y haciendo a un lado cualquier vestigio de remordimiento o prudencia, decidido, Midorima se levantó lo suficiente para quedar inclinado sobre el otro vampiro. Nada de lo que hiciera podría ser peor que su traición, ¿verdad? Aun así, dudaba; sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que quizás aquella fuera su única oportunidad de obtener, aunque fuera un poco de consuelo a su agonía, decidió dejar de reprimirse.

La cálida caricia del aliento de Akashi mezclándose con el suyo lo sorprendió un poco al comienzo. Jamás había besado a nadie y no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo ni que esperar de ello, pero su decisión era más grande que su miedo, y dejando a un lado su habitual racionalidad, aproximó su boca hacia la del otro chico, dejando por una vez de pensar en las consecuencias.

Apenas había rozado los labios de Akashi con los suyos cuando lo sintió, destrozándolo.

Shintarô percibió con horror el dolor ardiente que comenzó a brotar dentro de él y aquella extraña sensación que lo obligó a erguirse de golpe, llevándose una mano al pecho ya que sentía como si algo quisiera partírselo en dos. Hasta que todo remitió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los primeros segundos fueron de completo desconcierto. Midorima observó asustado a Seijûrô, temeroso de que su líder hubiera recobrado la consciencia y hubiera utilizado sus poderes en él como castigo por su atrevimiento; sin embargo, al ver que este seguía profundamente dormido, el cerebro de Shintarô comenzó a comprender que algo más, algo realmente importante había ocurrido y un miedo visceral lo recorrió cuando supo de qué se trataba y se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas habían sido acertadas.

Kuroko finalmente había «despertado» y eso significaba que el clan ahora tenía dos líderes sin un pacto de sumisión por parte de ninguno de ellos; y del mismo modo que Midorima sentía como su lealtad involuntariamente se dividía, poco a poco el resto del clan sentiría lo mismo hasta que alguno de los dos herederos muriera o uno jurara lealtad al otro.

Aquello, se recordó, solo había ocurrido una vez dentro del clan, muchos, muchos años antes de que él naciera. Y por lo que su padre le había contado, las consecuencias fueron terribles.

Un sonido quebrado e irreconocible escapó de sus labios antes de que Midorima fuera capaz de darse cuenta de que estaba riendo casi al borde de la histeria. No podía creer lo absurdamente injusta que era su propia suerte. No solo lo había arriesgado todo para ayudar a Kuroko a salvar a Kise y, de paso, darle a Akashi la oportunidad de olvidarse del dañino amor que sentía hacia su primo; sino que también, aunque no quisiera reconocérselo a sí mismo, había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que sin Tetsuya rondando ya su vida, Seijûrô pudiera darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y quizá llegar a corresponderle, pero ahora todo sería en vano.

Por su culpa, por la decisión que él mismo había tomado, la posición de Akashi dentro del clan estaba pendiendo de un hilo y Shintarô, a causa de sus celos e ingenuidad, había puesto al culpable fuera de su alcance.

Que irónico, pensó mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas lleno de desesperación. Había salvado la vida de Kise solo para poner en peligro la suya. Si Akashi descubría su traición, sin lugar a dudas Shintarô sería el próximo condenado a muerte.

——o——

A pesar del cansancio que sentía y de haberse repetido durante todo el camino de huida que las cosas resultarían bien, Kuroko no pudo evitar notar como el miedo le oprimía el corazón con sus helados dedos cuando llegó frente a la puerta del cuarto del motel. Las luces estaban completamente apagadas y todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, sin embargo al percibir, casi sutilmente, el leve aroma tan particular que desprendía el chico al que había conocido el día anterior, se dio cuenta que este también había notado la presencia de extraños mucho antes de que ellos llegaran ante su puerta y de allí el motivo de su precaución. Y no podía culparlo.

—Moo, Kurokocchi, en verdad no quiero parecer un pesimista pero, ¿estás totalmente seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Llevamos más de cuatro horas dando vueltas, tomando unos desvíos de locura y hemos acabado… _aquí_. —Ryôta miró con desconfianza y desagrado el pequeño y barato cuarto frente a ellos y soltó un suspiro cargado de desánimo—. ¿Podrías explicarme ahora por qué hemos venido a este sitio?

Aunque era capaz de empatizar con el malestar de su amigo, sobre todo al ver lo lastimado que estaba tras la golpiza que le habían propinado y el desgaste producido por el hambre, Tetsuya no estaba de ánimo para lidiar con las infantiles rabietas de Kise; el dolor de cabeza lo estaba torturando y físicamente se sentía bastante mal, y lo ocurrido entre ambos antes de abandonar la mansión no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Tenía miedo de que sus aprensiones resultaran ser ciertas.

Por otro lado, sabía que su decisión era arriesgada y corría un riesgo terrible llevando al chico vampiro allí, pero en su desesperación aquella le había parecido de lejos la mejor opción; la única que podría ofrecerles una pequeña oportunidad para huir de Akashi y poder comenzar desde cero.

—Enseguida lo sabrás, Kise-kun. Ten paciencia, por favor —respondió Kuroko sin darle mayores explicaciones al tiempo que llamaba suavemente a la puerta—. Kagami-kun, soy Kuroko Tetsuya y estoy metido nuevamente en un problema. ¿Podrías dejarme entrar?

Como si aquellas hubieran sido palabras mágicas, la puerta se abrió casi de golpe dejando ver entre sombras al chico de pie bajo su umbral. Kagami, con el cabello rojizo oscuro revuelto y el recelo convertido en sorpresa en el rostro, lo miraba claramente intrigado. Kuroko se sintió un poco culpable.

—Oe, ¿qué te ha ocurrido esta vez, pequeño idiota? —le preguntó el chico mientras lo sujetaba con firmeza de un brazo para hacerlo entrar a la habitación en penumbra, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando la alta figura de Kise apareció llenando por completo su campo de visión, haciendo que el joven lobo se tensara de golpe—. ¡¿Quién demonios es él?!

—Un amigo —le explicó Kuroko en tono apaciguador, aunque no pudo evitar temer que las cosas entre los dos chicos se complicaran un poco, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada amenazadora que le dedicó Ryôta a Kagami. Al ver la familiaridad con la que este lo sujetaba, el chico rubio pareció arder de furia contenida, por lo que suavemente, para no parecer descortés, él se liberó del agarre del muchacho lobo—. Kise-kun, este es Kagami Taiga-kun, el chico que me salvó la vida después de mi huida. Kagami-kun, este es Kise Ryôta-kun; mi único amigo dentro del clan y bueno… al que supongo que acabo de salvarle la vida.

Durante un par de minutos ambos jóvenes se observaron con recelo y desprecio; evaluando en silencio las debilidades y fortalezas del otro, quizá pensando en la mejor manera de atacar y salir victoriosos. Kuroko ya presagiaba lo peor, no obstante, y a pesar de la evidente desconfianza que mostraba hacia Kise, el chico lobo dio finalmente un paso hacia atrás y les indicó con un gesto que entraran al cuarto; cerrando la puerta tras ellos cuando lo hubieron hecho.

El destello de la luz, demasiado clara, le hirió los ojos durante unos segundos, obligándolo a parpadear repetidamente hasta que pudo adaptarse a esta y así poder mirar con mayor detenimiento al muchacho que otra vez se estaba convirtiendo en su salvador.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo había impresionado conocerlo, Kuroko comprobó con cierta culpabilidad que su memoria no le había hecho justicia. Ciertamente los detalles más evidentes, como su contextura física y sus rasgos faciales seguían grabados en sus recuerdos con precisión, pero la esencia de vitalidad y fuerza terrenal que eran propias de su especie y de la propia y extraña naturaleza del chico, lo sorprendió hasta el punto de descolocarlo un poco y hacerle sentir miedo. Un temor que duró el breve instante que Kagami tardó en volverse a mirarlo con los rojizos ojos cargados de auténtica preocupación por él.

—Bien, Kuroko, ahora comenzarás a contarme en que maldito lío te has metido esta vez y por qué has regresado aquí. ¡Casi me has dado un susto de muerte cuando sentí la presencia de dos vampiros! ¡Pensé que te estaban persiguiendo!

—A mí también me gustaría saber porque estamos pidiéndole ayuda a un _lobo_ —musitó con un murmullo bastante audible Kise, cargando cada una de sus palabras con el desprecio inculcado durante toda su vida hacia la especie enemiga.

Sintiendo que la cabeza comenzaba a llenársele nuevamente de aquel extraño zumbido y respirar se le hacía un poco pesado, Kuroko perdió la paciencia que le quedaba y fulminó al chico vampiro con la mirada, logrando que este se callara de golpe y bajara los dorados ojos lleno de culpabilidad.

Al volverse a mirar a Kagami, vio que el muchacho lo observaba con una ceja levemente arqueada, en actitud interrogativa, y un amago de sonrisa en los labios. En ese momento fue el propio Kuroko quien se llenó de vergüenza porque el otro lo hubiera visto actuar de ese modo.

—Lo cierto es que es una historia un poco larga, así que intentaré resumirla en lo posible —comenzó a explicar—. Al líder de mi clan no le gustó demasiado el hecho de que hubiese escapado la noche pasada, así que decidió castigarme, de cierta forma; y como Kise-kun fue quien me ayudó a salir a escondidas, pues decidió que él debería ser mi escarmiento.

—¿A qué…? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con _eso_? —lo interrogó Kagami con suspicacia.

Kuroko se percató de inmediato, por la seria expresión de este, de que ya tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que significaba ese «castigo».

—Me condenaron a morir, ya sabes. Ejecutado por mi propio clan, bla, bla, bla —dijo Kise desde la cama donde se había tumbado con naturalidad, como si fuera suya—. Akashicchi pensó que matarme era una buena manera de amedrentar a Kurokocchi para que no intentara huir otra vez y de paso librarse de mí. Lo más seguro es que ahora mismo deben estarnos buscando como locos, por lo que si nos encuentran, nos mataran a los dos, o a los tres si te contamos a ti, lobo. Él suele ser bastante práctico con este tipo de asuntos. Por cierto, esta cama es espantosa, ¿cómo puedes dormir aquí?

La mirada de horror de Kagami al oír aquello dio paso a una de reconocimiento y resignada molestia. A Kuroko le hubiera gustado preguntarle qué era lo que él pensaba realmente de lo que acababan de contarle. Quería saber qué clase de cosas terribles había visto este para que nada de aquella historia pareciera sorprenderle; sin embargo, la presencia de Ryôta por un lado, como el hecho de que no se tenían todavía la confianza suficiente, obligaron a su boca a permanecer cerrada.

—Ya veo. Así que el líder de tu clan es un tipo bastante despiadado —concluyó Kagami con rotundidad, logrando, para sorpresa de ambos, que Kise sonriera un poco.

—No lo sabes tú bien —respondió su amigo con una leve alegría infantil—. Por cierto, ¿es verdad eso de que salvaste a Kurokocchi? No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar mucho por eso de que iban a ejecutarme y luego la huida. Llevábamos horas yendo de un sitio a otro para ocultar nuestro rastro y eso no deja mucho tiempo para platicar, ya sabes. —Miró a Kagami ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos dorados de manera especulativa—. Kurokocchi parece confiar en ti, sin embargo hay algo de esta historia que me inquieta. Si eres un lobo, deberías haber deseado matarlo en cuanto lo tuviste cerca, sobre todo si puedes sentir lo que él _es_ , ¿verdad, Kagami-san? Porque está en nuestra naturaleza. Es algo instintivo, ¿o me equivoco?

—Kise-kun, basta —le pidió Kuroko a su amigo, semisúplica, semienfado. No quería obligar a Kagami a confesar que era un mestizo, y conocía suficientemente bien a su amigo para saber que este lo estaba provocando a propósito para comprobar si podían o no confiar en el chico lobo antes de pedir su ayuda—. Kagami-kun me encontró en un momento difícil y, a pesar de que yo fui un poco… grosero —puntualizó, sin llegar a explicar realmente que había intentado matarlo—, él fue lo suficientemente generoso para ayudarme.

—Vaya idiota. —Kagami lanzó una mirada envenenada a Ryôta y luego la apartó, ignorándolo descaradamente—. Soy mestizo, si era lo que querías saber, _vampiro_. Y sí, sé que este pequeño idiota de aquí es un sangre pura; pero sigue siendo un crío que no puede arreglárselas solo.

Nada más sentir que Kagami, con la naturalidad que siempre mostraba, posaba la mano sobre su cabello para revolvérselo sin mucha delicadeza, Kuroko presintió el desastre.

De un salto, bastante sorprendente si se tenía en cuenta lo mal herido y cansado que estaba, Ryôta se abalanzó sobre el joven lobo y lo tumbó en el duro piso con un golpe sordo. Oyó el quejido de dolor de Kagami así como el siseo amenazante de su amigo, quien, con los colmillos desenfundados y el brillo depredador de la furia reflejado en los ojos, sujetaba a este firmemente de los hombros para impedirle moverse.

—¡Kise-kun, no! —le gritó Kuroko al tiempo que se movía para intentar apartarlo del otro chico; pero Kagami fue más rápido y le pegó tal puñetazo a su amigo que lo lanzó contra la pared opuesta haciendo que Kise se azotara contra ella de manera dolorosa.

Poniéndose a pie a pesar del golpe, Ryôta se inclinó ligeramente hacia Kagami en una postura ofensiva; las uñas convertidas en afiladas garras y los colmillos listos para desgarrarle la garganta al menor descuido.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tratarlo así? —siseó furioso entre dientes su amigo. La ira había distorsionado sus facciones hasta convertir su hermoso rostro en una máscara de crueldad—. No sabes lo que es. ¡No tienes idea de _quien_ es! ¡Si vuelves a tocarlo…!

Un miedo repentino a que Kise revelara más de lo que quería contarle a Kagami de momento, hizo que el malestar que llevaba horas sintiendo comenzara a embargarlo por completo. Kuroko sentía el zumbido ir aumentando dentro de su cabeza, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido; como si tuviera un enjambre de abejas enfurecidas dentro del cerebro y no lo dejaran en paz.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y se concentró en volver a respirar con normalidad, temeroso de que en cualquier momento pudiera comenzar a hiperventilar y se negaba por completo a dar una imagen tan patética frente a ambos chicos; no obstante, al abrirlos nuevamente y ver como Kagami sujetaba de la pechera de la blanca camisa a Kise, preparándose para golpearlo otra vez, no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Basta! —gritó él, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos; intentando amortiguar el zumbido insoportable. El estruendo del estallido y el retumbar del suelo lo pillaron por sorpresa y, perdiendo la fuerza repentinamente, Kuroko no pudo mantener el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas sobre el duro suelo, logrando que el dolor le llenara los ojos de lágrimas y lo hiciera volver a la realidad.

El silencio sepulcral que siguió a la explosión lo sorprendió, y al posar sus ojos celestes sobre los dos muchachos, notó idénticas expresiones de fascinado horror; un horror que el mismo Kuroko sintió cuando vio los cristales de la lámpara y la ventana, así como otros objetos irreconocibles desperdigados a trozos por distintos lados del cuarto. Una larga grieta había partido el piso de madera de la pequeña estancia por la mitad, abarcando de un extremo a otro de esta.

¿Ese había sido él?, se preguntó con el corazón acelerado a causa del miedo, observando sus propias manos como si estás hubieran hecho algo sin que él se diera cuenta Y quizás así había sido. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Acaso Akashi le había hecho algo en el momento que lo atacó? ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo? ¡No se reconocía a sí mismo!

Kuroko estaba a punto de abrir la boca para gritar cuando notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado en el piso y lo cubría por completo con una tela. El aroma de Kagami, cálido y terroso, inundó sus fosas nasales; aquella sería seguramente su sudadera, pensó inspirando su esencia; y cuando sintió el reconfortante peso de su mano sobre la espalda, en una lenta y cadente caricia, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y se permitió finalmente llorar en silencio dentro de la pequeña privacidad que aquel aislamiento le permitía.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Todo está bien, Kuroko —oyó decir a Kagami mientras este lo seguía reconfortando—. Hay que reconocer que eso que has hecho ha sido increíble, aunque supongo que tendrás que aprender a controlarlo un poco.

A pesar de lo mal y culpable que se sentía, él no pudo evitar reírse por lo absurdo del comentario que acababa de hacerle, aunque acalló su risa casi enseguida.

—Pero la habitación… —replicó Kuroko bajo la sudadera, odiando lo lastimera que le parecía su propia voz. Él no solía ser así, sus emociones estaban descontroladas. Y lo odiaba— la he destrozado.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que no podemos hacer nada con eso —concluyó Kagami resignado.

—Podríamos dejar algo de dinero para el arreglo —sugirió Kise que parecía haberse tranquilizado completamente—. Bueno, esta vez si te has pasado un poco, Kurokocchi. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con el lobo de que ha sido sorprendente.

Al oír la alegre risa de su amigo, él finalmente decidió terminar de lamentarse y, quitándose de encima la sudadera, miró a Kise que observaba divertido el desastre que se había montado. Kagami, por otro lado, seguía sentado a su lado y cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Kuroko volvió a sentir nuevamente aquella extraña conexión; aquella especie de atracción que parecía empujarlo hacia el chico lobo con la misma fuerza que la luna atraía las mareas sin darles oportunidad de oponerse.

Por un momento, por una pequeña fracción de segundo, pensó que Kagami lo iba a acariciar. La intensidad con que lo observaba, el leve movimiento de su mano, la casi imperceptible inclinación de su cuerpo hacia el suyo, le hizo pensar que quizás el chico se sentía tan atraído como él; sin embargo el momento pasó y poniéndose rápidamente de pie, al tiempo que se enfundaba las manos en los bolsillo de los negros vaqueros, Kagami le dio la espalda y fingió inspeccionar la profunda grieta que Kuroko había provocado.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir pensando en marcharnos lo más pronto posible —sugirió tranquilamente este—. Yo pensaba hacerlo casi en la madrugada, pero quizá deberíamos irnos ahora mismo. Sobre todo si los están buscando.

—Ni siquiera te lo he pedido amablemente —le dijo Kuroko y suspiró cansado. Ambos compartieron una mirada de comprensión al saber a lo que él se refería—. ¿El lugar del que me hablaste…?

—Si es como Tatsuya me ha dicho, no creo que haya problemas en que te quedes allí por un tiempo. Seas lo que seas —puntualizó Kagami y con un gesto de cabeza señaló a Kise que, mientras ordenaba un poco el cuarto, oía atento su conversación—. Y tampoco esa cosa.

—¡Moo, que malo eres conmigo, Kagamicchi! —protestó Kise de manera infantil—. No es necesario que me trates tan mal.

Al oírlo hablar, Kagami miró al chico vampiro con espanto.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo diablos me has llamado?!

—Kise-kun suele referirse así a quienes respeta o son sus amigos —aclaró Kuroko, pero Kagami no parecía para nada complacido con aquella explicación.

—¡No quiero que me llame así! —Miró a Ryôta un poco asustado y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, poniendo algo más de distancia entre ellos—. ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a llamarme así, idiota!

—¡Pero si ya somos amigos, Kagamicchi! Y juntos vamos a encargarnos de que Kurokocchi esté bien.

—No, me retracto. Solo voy a llevarte a ti conmigo —le dijo Kagami con una determinación tan débil que Kuroko sabía que no duraría nada—. A este tipo lo vamos a dejar aquí.

Aquella absurda discusión duró durante los quince minutos restantes que demoraron en estar listos antes de partir nuevamente, refugiándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Kuroko seguía estando asustado de lo que vendría, y ahora también se temía un poco a sí mismo y a los cambios que estaba experimentando, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bien, incluso un poco feliz. Allí, junto a Kise y Kagami, dispuestos a comenzar una aventura completamente loca y arriesgada, tuvo la esperanza de que pertenecía a un lugar, algo que no había experimentado desde la muerte de su madre. La certeza de que lo que hacía estaba bien.

Se había arriesgado y lo había perdido todo: su familia, su clan, su seguridad, su estatus; sin embargo, se sentía más completo que nunca antes.

Akashi y él habían provocado una disonancia en el mundo que ambos conocían, y lo habían quebrado en dos. Y Kuroko estaba decidido a tomar el trozo que le correspondía y no dejarlo ir jamás.

Finalmente reclamaba su libertad.


	6. Instinto de Posesión

_Descargo:_ Kuroko no Basket _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 6:**

**Instinto de Posesión**

****

**_Y deja que la carne instruya a la mente._ **

**(Anne Rice)**

El potente y alto sol de mediodía estaba siendo un castigo tal que Kagami, temiendo el tener que llevar a rastras el resto del camino a sus dos inesperados acompañantes, sugirió que hicieran una pequeña parada en algún sitio concurrido donde todos pudieran pasar desapercibidos con mayor facilidad. Necesitaban comer y necesitaban descansar con urgencia, pero de momento solo podrían saciar al completo una de aquellas necesidades; la otra, lamentablemente, tendría que conformarse solo con unos pocos minutos de respiro, por lo menos hasta que hubieran podido salir de la ciudad para dirigirse a su destino.

Por supuesto, el disgusto de Kuroko no se hizo esperar. Kagami apenas había comenzado a hablar, exponiendo su idea, cuando vio como aquel par de ojos celestes se volvían hacia él dispuestos a protestar y rechazar su sugerencia. El viaje se había retrasado más de lo previsto por lo mal que se encontraba Kise, y una parada innecesaria solo serviría para aumentar la situación de peligro en la que ya se encontraban. No obstante, una sola mirada a su rubio amigo bastó para que el joven vampiro sangre pura, resignadamente, mantuviese la boca cerrada y asintiera de mala gana. Y él, a pesar de aquel ceño fruncido y aquella expresión inmutable, no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que el chico era, aunque por supuesto no se lo dijo; de hacerlo, seguramente este lo observaría con aquellos ojos insondables y, antes de que siquiera pudiese darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Kagami estaría con la garganta cercenada o algo peor.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio e intentando no llamar demasiado la atención, aunque al contar con la compañía de Kise esto resultó una tarea difícil. Ni siquiera encontrándose herido y medio desangrado el chico había perdido su irreal atractivo, todo lo contrario; con aquel aire lánguido y pálido parecía un maldito y hermoso príncipe sufriente, logrando que muchos se volviesen a verlo a su paso, fascinados.

Una vez encontró un sitio que le pareció aceptable y lo suficientemente seguro, Kagami, con unas escuetas palabras, les indicó a los otros dos chicos que lo siguieran e ingresaron al establecimiento, donde de inmediato fueron recibidos por un barullo creciente que lo ensordeció durante un momento y el agradable aroma de la comida que flotaba en el aire.

—Kagamicchi, no quiero parecer un… remilgado, pero, ¿un local de comida rápida? —Kise, un poco desconcertado, un poco dubitativo, recorrió con la mirada al resto de la clientela que abarrotaba el local. Era poco más del mediodía, pero aun así el sitio se encontraba bastante lleno, y había que agradecer al Cielo que no fuese un fin de semana—. Vaaaya, nunca había venido a un sitio como este antes.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció Kuroko, quien miraba alrededor con la misma curiosidad de su amigo—. Pero huele como… —El ligero brillo que se encendió en su mirada al reconocer de qué se trataba, hizo sonreír un poco a Kagami—, lo que me llevaste anteriormente para comer, Kagami-kun.

—Sí, más o menos. Aunque no es lo único que sirven aquí —les explicó mientras señalaba con un gesto de cabeza los diferentes carteles de anuncios de productos y precios. Tras hallar una mesa libre al fondo del local, donde sería más fácil pasar desapercibidos, les indicó a estos que se sentaran allí mientras él iba por algo de comer para los tres—. Iré a ordenar, así que espérenme aquí.

En esa ocasión no hubo protestas ni indicios de ella, y mientras se alejaba de los dos chicos, teniendo por fin unos minutos de soledad, intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos para comprender cómo su viaje en solitario había llegado a ese punto. ¿Un lobo mestizo viajando con dos chicos vampiro? Demonios, Tatsuya iba a matarlo, definitivamente… ¡El universo era una maldita broma cósmica!

Kagami, a diferencia de la mayoría de los de su especie, no tenía ningún tipo de animadversión adquirida contra la raza vampira. Por motivos obvios intentaba mantenerse apartado de estos en lo posible, ya que un lobo sin manada era siempre presa fácil de la otra especie; pero aparte del hecho de haberse metido en unas cuantas peleas para defenderse, nunca había sido él quien atacara primero a los otros solo por ser lo que eran, ya que, ¿no era aquello una estupidez? Ambas razas eran parte del submundo, por lo tanto, desde su punto de vista al menos, deberían mantenerse unidas en vez de desgastarse mutuamente en un enfrentamiento tras otro; sin embargo, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para acabar con siglos de odio irracional. Su único pequeño aporte, como le dijo Alex en una ocasión cuando aún era un niño, era no caer en el mismo juego del resto; aceptar a los otros como sus iguales, respetarlos, y quizá, con el tiempo, podría lograr que aquella pequeña cadena de aceptación se hiciera cada vez más y más extensa, hasta que ya no fueran solo unos pocos, sino que un gran número de ellos, quienes pudiesen convivir en paz.

Un sueño bonito pero lejano, y de momento tan imposible como en aquel entonces; no obstante, al volverse a ver a los dos chicos que platicaban sentados a la mesa en que los había dejado minutos antes, tan confiados en que él no les traicionaría, y al recordar el sitio al cual se dirigían, pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, aquella utopía no fuera del todo irreal.

Nada más agradecer por su pedido y retirar del mesón el par de cargadas bandejas, Kagami se encontró frente a frente con Kuroko, ahogando a duras penas un grito de espanto. Ayudándole a sostener la comida antes de que se cayera al suelo, este lo observó muy serio con aquel par de pálidos ojos.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Maldición, eres como un fantasma, Kuroko! —protestó un poco enfadado por el miedo; no obstante, se abstuvo de seguirlo haciendo al notar que el otro lucía bastante preocupado—. Oe, ¿qué ocurre?

—Necesito llevar a Kise-kun a algún lugar más privado —murmuró—. Sus heridas no se están curando para nada, Kagami-kun, y ha perdido mucha energía durante el tiempo que llevamos huyendo. Necesita alimentarse con urgencia o no va a ser capaz de seguir este ritmo por mucho más. O, en el peor de los casos, podría hacer… algo mucho peor —concluyó Kuroko con una mirada significativa.

_Algo peor._

Kagami no necesitó ser un genio para comprender a lo que este estaba intentando decirle. Kise se hallaba casi en el límite de sus fuerzas, y un vampiro en ese estado podía ser terriblemente peligroso para cualquiera, sobre todo para los humanos. Si la fuerza de voluntad del chico vampiro se trizaba, aunque fuese solo un poco, podía terminar por atacar a cualquiera de los allí presentes.

«Vaya que sí eres un idiota, Taiga. Trayendo a un vampiro hambriento al sitio donde mayor tentación sentirá. Claro, se puede dar un perfecto bufé si así lo desea».

Conteniendo las ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por su estupidez, al llegar al sitio que ocupaban, Kagami dio una suave patada a la pierna de Kise, logrando que aquellos dorados iris se posaran sobre él.

—Al baño —le dijo a este mientras dejaba la comida sobre la mesa. El chico, que había estado garabateando algo en una servilleta, lo miró confundido. El, por el contrario, frunció el ceño y le preguntó—: ¿Qué demonios estás escribiendo allí?

Kise sonrió.

—Un número de móvil —les dijo lleno de petulante alegría al tiempo que les indicaba con un gesto de la barbilla a la chica que se encontraba ocupando una mesa algo más alejada de la suya. Al percatarse de que la estaban observando, ella de inmediato sonrió y los saludó con la mano—. Aquella amable señorita que ven allí, es editora en una revista de moda. Ha dicho que soy muy guapo y que tal vez podría trabajar como modelo si estoy interesado, así que me ha dejado su tarjeta y el número de su jefa, por si me animo a hacer una prueba.

Kagami rodó los ojos, exasperado, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada para regañar al otro, Kuroko se le adelantó:

—Pero si ni siquiera tienes móvil, Kise-kun. Tampoco has trabajado nunca.

El aludido simplemente sonrió todavía más al escuchar aquello, aunque una emoción extraña pareció refulgir en el fondo de sus ojos; algo duro y certero que contrastaba con su expresión juguetona.

—Eso es cierto, Kurokocchi, pero supongo que tendré que comenzar a plantearme el hacerlo. El dinero que tenemos no nos durará para siempre, ¿verdad?

Al oír aquello, los pálidos labios de Kuroko se entreabrieron con sorpresa, como si acabase de darse cuenta de aquel detalle. Kagami, a pesar de ser consciente de lo que el chico era, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan protegido este había estado durante su corta vida para no haber tenido que preocuparse jamás por el dinero y lo que este proveía.

—Ustedes dos, basta de cháchara, no tenemos todo el día —los cortó, atrayendo nuevamente su atención hacia él—. Tú, deja de perder el tiempo de una vez y ven conmigo —le dijo a Kise con resignación, odiándose por lo que tendría que hacer a pesar de saber que era totalmente necesario. Volviéndose hacia Kuroko, posó una mano sobre su delgado hombro y lo obligó a sentarse—. Mientras tanto, tú cuidarás de nuestras cosas hasta que regresemos, pequeño idiota.

—¿Kurokocchi? ¿Kagamicchi? ¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó preocupado el otro vampiro, pero, a pesar de sus dudas, se puso de pie como él le había ordenado, plenamente confiado.

—Kuroko me ha dicho que tienes un pequeño «inconveniente» —le dijo Kagami, señalándole las diminutas gotitas de roja sangre que se habían filtrado de los puños de su negra camisa, salpicando la mesa y la gris tela de sus vaqueros a causa de sus laceradas muñecas—. Vamos a arreglarlo antes de que nos termines por meter a todos en problemas.

La expresión de Kise mudó rápidamente de la comprensión al enfado, cambiando su habitual gesto de plácida idiotez a un ceño fruncido que auguraba peligro.

—No es necesario —dijo este con rotundidad—. Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente hasta que lleguemos a donde sea que vayamos. Incluso, si fuese necesario, podría cazar —añadió, bajando el tono al decir esto último para evitar que alguien más, aparte de ellos, pudiese oírle.

Kagami, perdiendo un poco la paciencia por culpa de aquel tonto vampiro testarudo, estaba listo para protestar, sin embargo, Kuroko se le adelantó una vez más:

—Necesitas alimentarte con urgencia, Kise-kun. En este momento solo nos estás retrasando debido a tu estado. Te has convertido en una carga —puntualizó con clara dureza—. Si no quieres hacerlo por tu bien, entonces hazlo por el mío.

La manera calmada y pausada en que el chico explicó aquello no transmitía emoción alguna, sino que parecía casi tan normal como el hecho de estar platicando con un extraño sobre el clima que hacía; no obstante, el efecto que cada una de aquellas palabras tuvo sobre Kise fue devastador. Kagami pudo apreciar de primera mano cómo todo el obstinado desafío del joven vampiro se convertía en sumisión en cuestión de segundos. Estaba claro que este no se sentía contento de aceptar aquello, pero sobre todo no parecía dispuesto, porque tal vez no podía, a oponerse a Kuroko.

Y una vez más él no pudo evitar pensar que aquel pequeño vampiro sangre pura era aterrador de un modo visceral. No como ese tipo de terror vívido que podía paralizar el corazón en un latido, sino como el pavor creciente que se colaba en los huesos con sus dedos fríos hasta que finalmente dejabas de respirar.

¿Qué era en verdad Kuroko? ¿Qué había cambiado en este desde la primera vez que se habían visto? Porque aunque no fuese un genio, Kagami tenía claro que el chico frente a él no era el mismo muchacho que conoció dos días atrás. Además, lo que había presenciado en el cuarto del motel no había sido algo intrascendente, ¡Kuroko prácticamente acabó partiendo la habitación en dos en un estallido de furia! Que pudiera hacerlo porque era un sangre pura o no, en ese momento para algo irrelevante para él; lo que en verdad lo inquietaba, era el hecho de que el muchacho vampiro parecía descontrolado, como si su habilidad fuera algo reciente y, por eso mismo, igual de peligrosa que una granada sin seguro.

¡Oh, demonios! ¿En qué desastre potencial se había metido?

—Eh… bueno —intervino Kagami pasado uno momento, rompiendo la tensión reinante—, supongo que como ya se han puesto de acuerdo, no hay más que hablar. Vamos, Kise.

—No. —Sorprendido, se volvió a mirar a Kuroko que acababa de ponerse de pie. Kise, tan desconcertado como él mismo se sentía, los observó con confusión, sobre todo porque su pequeño amigo tenía el pálido ceño ligeramente fruncido y una advertencia peligrosa en los ojos—. No es necesario que vayas, Kagami-kun, puedes quedarte aquí; yo mismo me encargaré de Kise-kun.

Los dorados ojos del rubio vampiro se abrieron con algo cercano al espanto tras aquel inesperado cambio de planes.

—¡Kurokocchi, no! ¡No puedo hacer algo así, ya lo sabes! —Desesperado, este se volvió a verle y le lanzó una mirada cargada de muda súplica que él comprendió de inmediato—. Kagamicchi se ha ofrecido amablemente a ayudarme, así qu-

—¡No! —volvió a repetir Kuroko, con mayor dureza en aquella ocasión, y, tal y como había ocurrido en el cuarto del motel horas antes, pareció terriblemente peligroso—. Esto es una orde-

—Nada de órdenes aquí, ¿me has entendido? —lo cortó él, arriesgándose a cometer un error y detonar aquella pequeña bomba que al parecer era el chico. Dándose valor, posó una mano sobre la cabeza de este, revolviéndole el suave y celeste cabello; obsequiándole una sonrisa cuando aquellos pálidos ojos lo miraron desconcertados—. Me da lo mismo si eras un pequeño príncipe mimado allá de dónde vienes, pero de momento, tú y el idiota de tu amigo no son más que un par de fugitivos que se han colado en mis planes; así que, Kuroko, si alguien da las órdenes aquí, ese soy yo, y he decidido que mientras arreglo el problema de Kise, tú te quedarás a esperarnos.

Cólera fue la emoción más suave que pudo identificar en el casi siempre inexpresivo rostro del chico. Durante el tiempo que Kuroko le mantuvo la mirada, retador, Kagami experimentó un sinfín de sensaciones, ninguna de ellas demasiado agradable, porque aquel pequeño vampiro lo aterraba más que un poco. Aun así, no apartó los ojos de este, y cuando aquel arrebato de intensidad comenzó a remitir, dejando como única evidencia un leve sonroso en las níveas mejillas del otro chico, él volvió a respirar con normalidad.

—Como desees, Kagami-kun —concedió este con impasibilidad, apartando bruscamente la mirada de ellos dos para clavarla en la comida sobre la mesa. Cogiendo uno de los vasos de malteada de vainilla, Kuroko comenzó a beberla, ignorándolos deliberadamente.

—Vamos, Kagamicchi. No demoremos más esto —lo apremió Kise en esa oportunidad, sujetando una de sus muñeca para llevarlo hasta el baño del local, de seguro desesperado por huir de su amigo aunque fuese durante un momento. Él no pudo culparlo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de espera, y tras asegurarse de que estaban completamente a solas, bloquearon la puerta y entraron a uno de los cubículos más alejados, acomodándose como pudieron dentro de este ya que ambos tenían una complexión alta y ligeramente musculosa que les dificultó un poco las cosas.

Luciendo asqueado en extremo, de seguro debido al sitio en el que se encontraban, Kise lo obligó, con sorprendente fuerza, a sentarse sobre el retrete antes de sujetarse la barbilla con una mano y mirarlo evaluativamente.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que a pesar de no estar tan mal, no eres para nada mi tipo, Kagamicchi; pero supongo que no tengo una mejor opción en estos momentos —le dijo este al tiempo que dirigía sus largos y fríos dedos hacia la base de su cuello, donde latía su pulso, y lo acariciaba sutilmente. Inclinándose un poco en su dirección, lo suficiente para que sus rostros casi se tocaran y él pudiese apreciar las diversas tonalidades de marrones y dorados en aquellos ojos, Kise le dijo con tono sugestivo y seductor—: Venga, se un buen chico y acabemos rápido con esto. No hagamos que Korokocchi se enfade aún más.

Tal y como le había ocurrido anteriormente con el otro vampiro cuando le permitió beber de él, durante unos segundos Kagami se sintió confuso y aturdido. Percibió el cálido roce del aliento del chico sobre su cuello y notó como aquellos dedos se enredaban con lenta gentileza entre sus rojizos cabellos; una sutil caricia que lo obligó a echar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, dejándolo expuesto e indefenso. Los labios de Kise sobre su piel hicieron que su corazón se acelerara un poco y su respiración se entrecortara, pero en cuanto sintió el ligero y tentativo toque de sus colmillos, rasgando superficial y apreciativamente, recobró la razón y volvió a la realidad.

—Oe, oe, idiota. Alto ahí. —Posando una mano en el pecho de Kise, Kagami lo detuvo antes de que este pudiese perforar su cuello—. Que acepte ayudarte no significa que haré las cosas como tú desees —le advirtió. Dándole un pequeño empujón para que mantuviese las distancias, se arremangó hasta el codo la negra camiseta y tendió su desnuda muñeca izquierda en su dirección—. Aquí.

La sorpresa del otro se tornó de inmediato en una sonrisa maliciosa que pareció iluminar aún más su mirada. Tomando la mano que él le tendía, Kise la acercó a hasta sus labios, posando suavemente estos sobre ella antes de permitir que su lengua trazara una húmeda estela que hizo estremecer a Kagami, poniéndole los nervios de punta.

—¿En verdad no deseas cambiar de opinión, Kagamicchi? —inquirió el chico, con voz suave y sugestiva—. Podría hacer todo esto mucho más agradable para ti. Mucho, mucho más agradable.

Inspirando violentamente al oír aquella tontería, pateó la espinilla de aquel idiota, conteniendo las ganas de estamparle un puñetazo en su ridículamente atractivo rostro. De inmediato el ceño de Kise se frunció a causa del dolor y soltó su agarre.

—No, gracias, así que ahórrate tus «amables» intenciones —masculló él, malhumorado. Tendiendo nuevamente el brazo en dirección a este, lo apremió—. Ya, date prisa y hazlo de una maldita vez. ¿No fuiste tú mismo quien dijo que no era buena idea hacer enfadar más al pequeño idiota que nos espera afuera?

Tal y como supuso que ocurriría, la mención del otro vampiro tuvo un efecto inmediato sobre Kise, quien, a pesar de no perder su aire de traviesa seducción, pareció centrarse nuevamente en lo que era importante.

—Como gustes, Kagamicchi. Hagámoslo entonces a tu modo —le dijo este al tiempo que volvía a sujetar su muñeca para llevársela a los labios. No obstante, algo en ella pareció llamar su atención, por lo que Kise la miró detenidamente durante unos segundos; sus dorados ojos entornados y analíticos antes de dejar caer su brazo con suavidad y llevar nuevamente sus dedos hasta su cuello, palpando con habilidad ambos lados hasta hallar aquello que al parecer buscaba y le hizo contener el aliento.

Lleno de curiosidad, Kagami de inmediato dirigió su rojiza mirada hacia su muñeca descartada, preguntándose qué demonios había impulsado al rubio chico a tener aquel extraño comportamiento. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para aclarar aquella interrogante, percibió la pálida y casi imperceptible huella de unas pequeñas perforaciones sobre esta, tan difuminadas ya que, si él no hubiese sabido donde estaban y a que pertenecían, ni siquiera las habría notado. Quizá, si la sangre de lobo que corría por sus venas fuese más concentrada que la del humano, aquel recordatorio de su primer encuentro con Kuroko ya no existiría; sin embargo, él solo era un mestizo nacido de otro mestizo, por lo que aunque sanaba más deprisa que un humano normal, su cuerpo no siempre borraba todas las cicatrices, y aquella dejada por el pequeño vampiro sangre pura era el mejor ejemplo de ello.

—Los vampiros, al igual que los lobos, respetamos nuestra jerarquía por sobre todo —le dijo Kise, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones en cuanto tomó su otro brazo para comenzar a arremangarlo, descubriéndolo hasta el codo como el otro. Una vez estuvo hecho, el dedo índice de este trazó una de las azules venas que se dibujaban bajo su piel y sonrió misteriosamente al notar su confusión—. Kurokocchi está por sobre mí, motivo por el cual le debo respeto y sumisión total; incluso si fuese mi propia vida la que él desease tomar, yo lo aceptaría sin protesta alguna. Aun así, en este instante estoy arrebatándole lo que él considera que es suyo, y por eso está tan enfadado con nosotros dos.

El ceño de Kagami se frunció al oírlo.

—Oe, idiota, ¿qué tontería estás diciendo ahora? ¿Qué demonios es todo eso sobre lo que, según tú, le «pertenece» a este y lo que no? Kuroko y yo apenas nos conocimos hace unos cuantos días atrás por accidente. ¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido!

—Lo tiene, Kagamicchi, créeme. Y con esto él lo ha dejado muy claro —añadió Kise, señalando con un gesto de su barbilla su muñeca marcada. Su habitual expresión alegre ahora lucía totalmente sombría—. Kurokocchi no quiere compartirte.

Las protestas de Kagami, su confusión y desconcierto por lo que acababa de oír, se vieron interrumpidos por el lacerante dolor de su carne al ser perforada sin cuidado alguno por el vampiro. Este bebió con la ansiosa avidez de su especie, y aunque el dolor poco a poco fue remitiendo para dejarle al menos respirar, para él resultó una experiencia terrible y agónica que lo obligó a apretar los labios con fuerza y tragarse lo mejor posible aquel sufrimiento. Una experiencia por completo diferente a la vivida anteriormente con Kuroko.

Ya fuese de forma consciente o no, estaba seguro de que aquel rubio chico deseaba hacerle daño y castigarlo. Por eso mismo, cuando este finalmente apartó su ensangrentada boca de su lastimada piel, agradeciéndole mordazmente por la comida, Kagami supo, sin duda alguna, que la delgada línea de tolerancia y aceptación recientemente surgida entre ellos acababa de hacerse todavía más fina, porque Kuroko, tan perfecto y especial como al parecer era, tan intocable e inalcanzable, había sido profanado por él, alguien que era un paria entre su propia gente y que, a ojos de Kise, seguramente, no podría ser más indigno.

Regresando a su mesa, donde el pequeño vampiro sangre pura los esperaba enfadado y taciturno, Kagami no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que el otro le había dicho minutos atrás, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca mientras se preguntaba si quizá, sin saberlo, había cometido un pecado imperdonable.

——o——

Contemplando el paisaje que parecía dibujarse y desdibujarse ante sus ojos como una película a toda velocidad a través de su ventanilla, Kuroko soltó nuevamente un pesado suspiro cuando, contemplando de manera disimulada a Kagami, comprobó que este seguía profundamente dormido.

Nada más subir al tren que los llevaría fuera de Tokio, y tras haber buscado para ellos un vagón casi completamente vacío que les otorgase cierta seguridad, el chico lobo se apresuró a dejarlo sentado junto a un malhumorado Kise, antes de ocupar él mismo un puesto mucho más adelante en la solitaria hilera de asientos contraria, arguyendo que necesitaba dormir y la plática incesante de su rubio amigo no iba a permitírselo, aunque este último prácticamente no había abierto la boca durante la pasada hora.

Kuroko, por supuesto, no dijo nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero tampoco se creyó aquella mentira. Por algún motivo que desconocía, Kagami ahora parecía receloso y cauto con él, manteniendo las distancias como no lo había hecho antes y tratándolo casi como a un completo extraño. Y todo aquello había ocurrido luego de su pequeño interludio en el baño con Kise y lo que fuese hubiera ocurrido entre ellos mientras estaban allí.

Sintiéndose tan mal como furioso, apartó la vista de este y apretó los puños hasta que notó el ligero filo de sus uñas enterrarse en la suave piel de las palmas, haciéndole daño. De inmediato, Kuroko volvió a fijar su atención en el móvil paisaje que se apreciaba a través de su ventana, probando a ralentizar su respiración en un desesperado intento por calmarse, pero aquello tampoco dio resultado. No tenía idea de lo que le ocurría, pero sentía deseos de gritar y hacer daño, el suficiente para que la sorda angustia que notaba dentro de su pecho remitiera aunque fuese un poco.

—Basta, Kurokocchi. Por favor…

Sorprendido, se volvió para ver a su amigo que, sujetando con fuerza su antebrazo, lo observaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios a pesar de que su rostro estaba crispado del dolor. Los dorados ojos de Kise, por lo general llenos de entusiasmo, lucían ahora un poco dilatados y desenfocados, otorgándole al chico un aspecto más de presa que del depredador que por naturaleza era. La sutil película de sudor que le perlaba la frente, otorgaba a la blanca piel de este un tono más pálido del habitual, casi enfermizo, lo que hizo que Kuroko se asustara un poco, ya que de algún modo visceral que no era capaz de comprender del todo, sabía que él era el responsable del estado del otro vampiro.

Desesperado por arreglar aquello, intentó tranquilizarse una vez más, comenzando a pedir perdón de inmediato:

—Kise-kun, yo realmente lo siento. No sé cómo ha podido ocurrir esto. En verdad no pretendía…

—Ya, ya, Kurokocchi; deja de atormentarte. Sé que no lo has hecho a propósito —lo tranquilizó este, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en el brazo que todavía mantenía sujeto. Unas leves marcas rojizas habían quedado impresas sobre su piel, donde la blanca camiseta que llevaba no alcanzaba a cubrir; no obstante, no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era lo menos que merecía por lo que acababa de hacer.

—De verdad no deseaba hacerte nada malo, Kise-kun, ¿cómo podría? Solo estaba un poco molesto y luego… todo pareció salirse de control.

—Mmm… supongo que ha sido porque inconscientemente me estabas castigando; por Kagamicchi, ya sabes —añadió este apartándose el rubio cabello de la sudada frente—. Creo que incluso una parte de mí se lo esperaba —admitió a continuación Kise, ligeramente divertido—; aun así, y a pesar de reconocer que lo que has hecho ha sido bastante impresionante, preferiría que fuese una experiencia que no tuviéramos que repetir en un futuro próximo, Kurokocchi. Dudo que mi delicada constitución pudiese soportarlo.

Las palabras de su amigo, a pesar de su tono jocoso, lo golpearon con violencia al comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Desde que Akashi había asumido como líder del clan tras la muerte de su tío, en muchas ocasiones él mismo lo había visto castigar de ese modo a los miembros que no se comportaban como su primo esperaba o no cumplían con sus expectativas. Eran escarmientos pequeños, por supuesto, nada que inhabilitara de forma permanente a quien lo recibía, pero que, para un vampiro, cuyos sentidos estaban exacerbados en extremo, podían resultar una agonía mientras durasen. Akashi muy pocas veces había llegado a esos extremos con él, y nunca con demasiada crueldad; sin embargo, cada vez que esto había ocurrido, Kuroko no pudo evitar odiarlo. Detestaba la idea de que alguien simplemente por ser el líder, porque la sangre así lo determinaba, podía gobernar y aterrorizar a otros de ese modo.

Y no obstante, se dijo, era lo que él mismo acababa de hacer en ese momento con su mejor amigo.

¿En que se estaba convirtiendo?

Sintiéndose destrozado, se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la butaca que ocupaba. Realmente le hubiese gustado tener a Kagami allí, junto a él en esos momentos. Kuroko estaba seguro de que el chico, con su poco tacto habitual, habría dicho las palabras exactas para obligarlo a salir de su lamentable autolamentación y calmar así su creciente angustia, volviendo a centrarlo; sin embargo, por el contrario, este se encontraba demasiado lejos, como si deseara poner un abismo de distancias entre ambos por un motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, Kurokochhi, de verdad. No pasó nada entre Kagamicchi y yo. —La mirada que Kise le dedicó fue al mismo tiempo amable y ligeramente divertida, del tipo que su amigo siempre utilizaba para levantarle el ánimo y aliviar sus temores, pero en la cual, esa vez al menos, Kuroko pudo vislumbrar algo más en el fondo, una dureza que muy pocas veces estaba allí y que lo hizo preguntarse a que se debería—. Él simplemente me permitió beber de su muñeca, sin seducción ni trucos de por medio; y te puedo asegurar que no fue una experiencia agradable ni memorable para ninguno de los dos. Un baño público, puaj. Que bajo he caído. Absolutamente repugnante.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios ante los remilgados comentarios de su amigo, alegrándose de que por lo menos uno de ellos tuviese aun deseos de bromear, porque él no lo creía posible en su caso. Desde su encuentro con Akashi, la noche anterior, para Kuroko todo era como una vorágine de emociones y sentimientos, de anhelos y furia ciega que parecía dominarlo al menor descuido. Era el mismo chico de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo había dejado de serlo, y repentinamente todo parecía importarle muchísimo más de lo que debería, por lo que se sentía desbordado.

—No sé qué me ocurre, Kise-kun. No sé lo que deseo —le confesó al otro, poniendo finalmente en palabras aquella angustia que llevaba tantas horas embargándolo—. Cuando estábamos en el local al que nos llevó Kagami-kun, me sentí muy agradecido de que él comprendiera tu problema y deseara ayudarte; sin embargo, en el momento en que comprendí lo que eso significaría y los imaginé juntos… lo odié. Todo pareció volverse rojo y furioso dentro de mi cabeza, a pesar de saber que era yo él que estaba mal y aquello era solo algo necesario.

Su amigo, apoyando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su plano vientre en un gesto casual y despreocupado, sonrió sin muchas ganas al oírlo.

—Te has alimentado de él, ¿verdad, Kurokocchi? —Sabiendo que era una idiotez negarlo, ya que tarde o temprano este acabaría enterándose, Kuroko asintió—. ¿Cuántas veces?

Confundido por aquella otra pregunta, respondió dubitativo:

—Dos.

Kise gimió con exasperación, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano durante unos segundos antes de volverse a mirarlo, angustiado.

—Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi, ¿por qué siempre debes hacer tan condenadamente difíciles las cosas? ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?

Un poco indignado por aquel regaño, fulminó al otro con la mirada.

—Fue por necesidad, Kise-kun. Estaba herido y acabé atacándolo sin pensar. Si Kagami-kun no me hubiese ayudado en ese momento, probablemente ahora no estaría aquí.

—¡Y eso es lo que lo hace todavía peor, Kurokocchi! Te has atado emocionalmente a él porque lo ves como tu salvador; alguien a quien le debes la vida. —La expresión de su amigo se volvió sombría y tormentosa al decir aquello, como si fuese el presagio de una desgracia—. ¡Oh, demonios, esto es malo! Y entre todos has tenido que elegir precisamente a un medio mestizo.

Nada más oír aquel despectivo comentario sobre el otro chico, los celestes ojos de Kuroko se entornaron peligrosamente a causa de la furia, lo que hizo que Ryôta cerrara la boca y se pusiese de inmediato en alerta.

—¿Y eso le quita méritos, Kise-kun? ¿Lo hace menos digno que tú o que yo? —le preguntó con un tono suave y carente de emoción que, sorpresivamente, le recordó al utilizado por su primo, lo que lo asustó un poco. Intentando controlarse, Kuroko prosiguió—: Te recuerdo que Kagami-kun nos ha ayudado. _Nos está ayudando_ —siseó por lo bajo, recalcando aquello último para que el otro no lo olvidara.

Su amigo apretó los labios con fuerza ante su regaño, tanto que durante unos segundos estos se convirtieron en una línea pálida y casi inexistente que se perdió en la blancura antinatural de su atractivo rostro.

Cuando volvió a hablar, Kise había puesto su enfado bajo control una vez más, aunque un ligero brillo salvaje seguía refulgiendo en el fondo de su mirada, retador.

—No lo he olvidado y en verdad estoy muy agradecido con Kagamicchi, sobre todo por lo que ha hecho por ti, pero eso no quita que sea completamente inadecuado para estar a tu lado, Kurokocchi. ¡Eres un sangre pura, por el amor de Dios! Y él, bueno… no es nada.

Kuroko apretó los dientes, furioso; desesperado por no perder la cabeza y lanzarse al cuello del otro vampiro para cobrar venganza por lo que sentía como un insulto hacia quien los estaba ayudando tan desinteresadamente.

—Es un lobo —masculló por lo bajo—. Aunque seamos de especies diferentes, seguimos siendo seres del submundo; eso nos deja en igualdad de condiciones.

—No, no lo hace —lo contradijo Ryôta, desdeñando su comentario con un lánguido gesto de su mano—. Kagamicchi es solo un _medio lobo_ , nada entre los suyos. Si al menos hubiese sido solo un humano normal…

—¿Crees que eso habría sido mejor? —le preguntó a su amigo con leve ironía, en un intento por recordarle lo patéticos que estos le habían parecido siempre a los suyos. Para su sorpresa, Kise asintió.

—Al menos, así habría existido una pequeña posibilidad de que hubieses podido convertirlo para mantenerlo a tu lado. —Antes de que él pudiese abrir la boca para replicar sobre aquello, Kise lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano—. Somos vampiros, Kurokocchi, todo sobre nosotros es sangre, control y posesión. Si algo nos gusta, si deseamos a alguien, no vamos a querer compartirlo porque somos egoístas y territoriales. ¿Por qué crees que Akashicchi jamás te permitió beber más que una sola vez de cada presa que llevaba para ti? ¿Por qué piensas que estaba tan desesperado por conseguir que te alimentaras solo de él? ¿Por qué crees que me niego a beber de ti a pesar de lo cercanos que somos? —Kuroko inspiró con brusquedad al comprender hacia donde su amigo se dirigía con aquello. Una desganada mueca curvó los labios de Kise, imitando el dejo de una triste sonrisa—. Nuestro instinto es puramente salvaje y primario, Kurokocchi, y a través de él formamos lazos, despertamos la necesidad. Beber de alguien una vez no es un problema, pero hacerlo dos veces seguidas, sobre todo si hay emociones demasiado fuertes de por medio, forma ataduras, porque comienzas a reconocer a ese alguien como algo tuyo y ya no vas a querer dejarlo ir ni compartirlo.

Confundido y un poco aterrado, él negó con un gesto.

—Te he dicho que lo de Kagami-kun fue solo un accidente, Kise-kun. Entre nosotros no existe nada.

—Sí lo hay —lo interrumpió Ryôta con intensidad—. ¡Lo has marcado, Kurokocchi! Aunque no desearas hacerlo, lo reclamaste como tuyo frente a todos los demás. ¿Sabes lo que significó para Kagamicchi el permitir que me alimentara de él? —Kuroko sacudió débilmente la cabeza—. Pura agonía. Tú estabas furioso porque yo iba a tenerlo, así que instintivamente decidiste que si ibas a sufrir por ello, él lo haría contigo.

Aquella afirmación de locura lo llenó de un miedo visceral que lo oprimió por dentro. Kuroko deseó negarlo, quiso obligarse a hacerlo, pero ninguna de aquellas palabras salió de su boca porque en el fondo sabía que lo que Kise decía era cierto.

—Kagami-kun es un cambiante, las marcas en él no pueden ser permanentes.

—Moo, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi es un semicambiante, más humano que lobo, por lo que las marcas en él tal vez _sí_ pueden ser permanentes, no lo sé; todo lo referente a este me es incierto. Además, he visto tu marcaje en él, tanto en su cuello como en su muñeca izquierda, y tiene tu esencia. —Kise pasó una de sus manos por su rubio cabello en un gesto nervioso, torciendo los labios en una mueca despectiva—. Demonios, si Akashicchi llega a enterarse de esto…

La mención de su primo, sumada a la confusión que sentía y aquella irritación constante que parecía bullirle bajo la piel, lo hicieron fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños. De inmediato oyó a Kise inspirar profundo, como si sintiese un dolor intenso, y aquello bastó para hacerlo regresar a sus cabales, aunque en el fondo Kuroko seguía un poco enfadado con su amigo.

—Nuevamente lo lamento, Kise-kun.

—Ya, ya. Creo que el que aprendas a controlarte lo antes posible será algo en lo que tendremos que trabajar muy duro, Kurokochhi. No es que me queje de mi elección al escogerte, por supuesto, pero reconozco que estás resultando ser un líder bastante aterrador.

A pesar de saber que las palabras del otro vampiro eran solo una broma para aliviar su desánimo, estas igualmente lo golpearon con fuerza. En menos de veinticuatro horas Kuroko no solo había huido de su hogar, cortando definitivamente todos los lazos con la única familia que le quedaba, sino que ahora resultaba que tenía las habilidades de un líder cuando no las deseaba en absoluto; no cuando lo único con lo que soñaba era su libertad.

—No soy un líder, Kise-kun —replicó, intentando que la voz no le temblara a pesar del miedo que sentía; Ryôta, no obstante, solo le dedicó una mirada cargada de conmiseración.

—Lo eres, aunque no te guste la idea, Kurokocchi. Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad? La disidencia dentro de ti. —Los dorados ojos del chico se clavaron por un instante en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo antes de proseguir—: He perdido casi por completo mi lazo de unión con Akashicchi, ya apenas puedo sentirlo, como si fuese tan solo una reminiscencia demasiado lejana. Cuando anoche entraste a mi cuarto para salvarme, Kurokocchi, nada más verte pude percibirlo, el que habías despertado y eras diferente. Estando frente a ti, mi sangre clamaba por sumisión.

—No es eso lo que deseo de tu parte, Kise-kun —se apresuró a explicarle—. Yo solo quiero un lugar donde pueda ser simplemente yo mismo, sin normas, sin tener que convertirme en lo que otros esperan de mí.

La expresión de su amigo se llenó de tristeza al mirarlo.

—Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero no creo que eso sea ya posible, Kurokocchi. Has despertado, y si yo lo he sentido, de seguro será lo mismo con otros miembros del clan. Akashicchi debe estar desesperado por encontrarte, y no solo para mantenerte a su lado como ha hecho durante todo este tiempo, sino porque ahora eres un riesgo para su gobierno; el punto de quiebre. Aprender a usar tus poderes y descubrir quién eres en realidad, es solo el primer paso de este camino que te ha tocado. Tomar el control del clan, convertirte en la cabeza de este, será lo siguiente que deberás hacer si deseas sobrevivir.

Él negó con vehemencia.

—Eso es imposible. No deseo estar a cargo del clan.

—Entonces deberás jurarle sumisión a Akashicchi, como él esperaba que hicieras. Un clan no puede tener dos líderes —le dijo su amigo, rotundo, y Kuroko sintió que se le revolvía el estómago solo de pensar en tener que llegar a ese punto—. Ahora eres tú o él, Kurokochhi, y, egoístamente, prefiero que seas tú. Creo que serías un líder mucho mejor que Akashicchi o Masaomi. No tiene que ser mañana mismo, ni siquiera dentro de un año o dos, si algo le sobra a nuestra especie, es tiempo; pero creo que sería algo bueno que comenzaras a pensártelo al menos, a creértelo.

Un sentimiento amargo se alojó dentro de su pecho al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, porque en el fondo Kuroko sabía que este tenía razón. Él mismo podía sentir la creciente separación como una grieta sangrante y dolorosa dentro de su corazón, como si haber roto su unión con Akashi lo hubiese dejado desprotegido y desnudo, incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo porque su propio poder recién despertado lo superaba. Necesitaba a su primo porque, de un modo u otro, Akashi había sido el único sostén que tuvo tras la pérdida de su madre; no obstante, al mismo tiempo, Kuroko no deseaba volver a verle en la vida, no después de todo lo que este le había hecho. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse si para Akashi aquella agonía, producida por la lejanía, sería la misma que él sentía en ese momento.

Abrumado y angustiado por todas las emociones que lo embargaban, Kuroko inspiró despacio y volvió a fijar su mirada en el paisaje que se apreciaba tras la ventana, rumbo a aquel lugar desconocido en el que había puesto todas sus esperanzas. Cerrando los ojos, aguzó los sentidos, concentrándose en la respiración suave y casi imperceptible de Kise, que estaba sentado a su lado, y la ligera esencia de la cálida sangre fluyendo por las venas de los tres humanos que compartían aquel vagón con ellos y ocupaban los primeros asientos, ignorantes a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Y bajo todo aquello, como si fuese un sutil canto de sirena que lo llamara, pudo sentir el aroma ligeramente dulce y terroso que caracterizaba a Kagami, la mezcla del hombre y el lobo que convivían dentro de él, haciéndolo tan diferente del resto.

—Es imposible, ¿sabes? —le dijo de pronto su amigo, sin mirarlo siquiera. Recostado sobre el respaldo de la butaca con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Ryôta guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a hablar—: Por mucho que Kagamicchi te agrade, su amistad, o lo que sea que tengan, no puede ir más allá de lo que ha sido hasta ahora, Kurokocchi, y no lo digo solo porque sean de especies distintas, lo que ya es un problema, sino porque tu destino y el de él son por completo diferentes. Así que intenta no apegarte demasiado, ¿está bien? No quiero verte sufrir debido a ello.

Kuroko inspiró despacio.

—¿No has dicho antes que lo he marcado, Kise-kun? Si ha sido así, tu consejo llega un poco tarde.

Su amigo volvió ligeramente el rostro para verlo, abriendo uno de sus dorados ojos y sonriendo apenas.

—Lo has hecho, créeme, pero confiemos en que no sea permanente. Con suerte, la marca habrá desaparecido en un par de días y todo regresará a la normalidad. Luego de eso, será cosa de que emprendamos nuestro camino en solitario una vez más y así pongas distancia entre ambos, dejando a Kagamicchi solo como un buen recuerdo.

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio, sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos y cavilaciones, meditando en el peso real que conllevarían sus acciones a partir de ese punto.

Unos minutos después, Kuroko oyó como la respiración de Kise se hacía aún más suave y profunda, convirtiéndose en un siseo casi imperceptible al escapar entre sus labios entreabiertos cuando el cansancio tras todo lo ocurrido terminó finalmente por vencerle, haciéndolo caer dormido.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos buscaron de inmediato al otro chico sentado a la distancia. Este se mantenía muy quieto, fingiendo también dormir, sin embargo, la tensión visible en su moreno cuello y los músculos de sus brazos delataban que estaba tan despierto como él mismo. Al notar aquello, Kuroko se preguntó si, a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraban, Kagami habría podido oír algo de su conversación con Kise, enterándose de lo que le había hecho; si le resultaría repulsivo o aterrador estar atado de ese modo a él, aunque fuese de forma temporal.

Mientras meditaba respecto a lo que Ryôta le había dicho sobre su posible rol como líder del clan en un futuro lejano y la necesidad de poner distancia entre Kagami y él cuanto antes, un dolor agudo se instauró dentro de su pecho al pensar en la posible separación de ambos, como si la sola idea de alejarse del otro lo quemara con una intensidad inusitada que lo asustaba un poco.

Sorpresivamente, la rojiza mirada de Kagami se topó con la suya. Este, con rostro serio y escrutador, lo observó a través del corredor como si supiese perfectamente lo que le ocurría y comprendiera mejor que nadie el desastre de emociones entremezcladas que Kuroko era en ese momento. Cuando sus ojos se suavizaron levemente, alentándolo a calmarse, algo cálido pareció brotar dentro suyo, llenándolo de cierta luz que mitigó un poco la densa oscuridad en la que se sentía prisionero. Era como si en silencio Kagami le estuviese diciendo que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de qué preocuparse porque él permanecería a su lado a pesar de todo, y eso bastó para calmar sus tempestuosas emociones.

Tras contemplar durante unos breves segundos la ligera sonrisa que este le dirigió antes de volver a cerrar los ojos para fingir dormir, Kuroko, mucho más tranquilo ya, intentó imitarlo; sin embargo, al sentir como el dolor lo embargaba nuevamente, teñido de aquella furia latente, se llevó los pálidos dedos al cuello y palpó el lugar donde Akashi le había mordido la noche anterior, notando la leve huella de sus colmillos aun impresa en su piel a pesar de que esta debería haber desaparecido hacía horas.

Y fue allí que con horror lo comprendió. El dolor y la furia que sentía casi enloquecerlo no eran suyos, sino que pertenecían a su primo, porque así como él había marcado su posesión sobre Kagami, conectándolos, Akashi lo había hecho sobre él.

Entonces, se preguntó preocupado, ¿en qué posición los dejaba aquello a ellos tres?

——o——

En cuanto las piezas del tablero de shôgi se desparramaron por el lustrado piso de su despacho, produciendo un sonido tintineante que le crispó los nervios, Akashi, clavó su enfurecida mirada sobre Midorima que, como siempre, se mostraba impasible ante los arranques de temperamento producidos por su malhumor.

Con un movimiento lánguido y elegante, este de inmediato se agachó e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo estropear los grises pantalones de su caro traje y comenzó a recoger una a una las blancas y negras fichas que tenía a su alcance, ignorando de manera deliberada su mirada, donde su creciente enfado era cada vez más evidente.

—Simplemente es imposible; debe haber un error —insistió, sentándose descuidadamente en una de las esquinas del pesado escritorio de caoba y observando al otro proseguir con su trabajo—. Por mucho que esté junto a Ryôta, Tetsuya no sabe cómo sobrevivir fuera de estas cuatro paredes; yo mismo me he encargado que sea así y fue lo que me demostró después de su regreso tras su pequeña escapada del otro día. Entonces, Shintarô, ¿cómo quieres que me crea que simplemente se ha esfumado de la ciudad en menos de un día cuando todo el clan lleva horas buscándolo? Si hay algo que se esté escapando de mi entendimiento, por favor, explícame.

Tras ponerse lentamente de pie, Midorima se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz e inspiró muy despacio, de seguro para intentar calmarse un poco. A pesar de mostrarse tan sereno como era su costumbre, Akashi percibía cierta ansiedad creciente dentro del joven vampiro, como si este le tuviese miedo de pronto, ante lo que él no pudo evitar preguntarse que sería lo que le estaba ocultando.

Desde que despertó aquella mañana, horas atrás, y luego de darse cuenta de que Tetsuya había huido, liberando de paso a Ryôta, Akashi no había tenido ni un solo momento de paz. No solo estaba furioso y dolido por lo ocurrido, sino que comprendía que el actuar de su primo había traído consecuencias graves en lo relativo a su poder como líder. Podía sentir como el control que tenía habitualmente sobre los miembros de su clan fluctuaba inestable, debilitándose y fortaleciéndose a partes iguales cada cierto tiempo, así como notar crecer la incertidumbre dentro de su gente, quienes no entendían lo que sucedía. Aquella era la primera vez, desde la muerte de su padre, que el clan parecía tan alterado.

¿Cómo era posible que sus planes se hubiesen desbaratado de ese modo?, se preguntó lleno de desesperación. ¿Cómo era posible que Tetsuya hubiera decidido traicionarlo y rebelarse en su contra?

—Según los últimos informes que he recibido, algunos de los nuestros lograron seguirle el rastro hasta la zona central, ya que Kise es alguien que no suele pasar desapercibido con facilidad; sin embargo, luego de eso no han tenido éxito en rastrearlos. Es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra —admitió el otro chico con una calmada neutralidad que lo irritó aún más—. Además, no puedes olvidar que es pleno día, Akashi. Sabes lo que eso significa para los nuestros; lo mucho que nos debilita y expone.

—No me importa —masculló él con tono frío y letal—. Quiero a Tetsuya de regreso, Shintarô. Lo _necesito_ de regreso.

De manera sorpresiva, la mano de Midorima se apoyó con más fuerza de la esperada sobre la pulida superficie del escritorio, inclinándose sutilmente en su dirección para poder enfrentarlo. Al levantar el rostro para reprenderlo por su atrevimiento, Akashi notó que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que al mirarlo, los ojos verdes del chico parecieron arder tras las gafas, mostrándose visiblemente molesto a pesar del cuidado que este siempre tenía de parecer sumiso y controlado en su presencia.

—¿Realmente planeas arriesgarnos de ese modo solo por Kuroko? ¡Akashi, eres nuestro líder! ¡Eres quien vela por nosotros y nuestra seguridad, no quien nos expone! Si él ha roto con el clan, entonces-

Las palabras de Shintarô murieron en sus labios en cuanto él le obligó a cerrar la boca con una silenciosa orden, harto de su absurdo parloteo. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía aturdido, muy poco dueño de sí mismo; pero, sobre todo, Akashi notaba el alma rota y partida a trozos, tan fragmentada que era imposible encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse para intentar recuperar aunque fuese parte de su autocontrol. Tetsuya lo había engañado de la peor forma posible, destrozando sus ilusiones y esperanzas como nadie lo había hecho desde que él era un niño, y a pesar de que debería estar furioso por ello, de que debería odiarlo, Akashi solo podía desear tenerlo de regreso antes de que aquel horrible vacío en su interior lo consumiese por completo.

Despacio, se bajó del escritorio y avanzó la distancia que le separaba del otro; una vez estuvo frente a este, levantó nuevamente el rostro para verle directamente, posando una mano sobre el pecho de Shintarô, delineando con suavidad los pequeños trazados de su oscura camisa verde, como si de una sutil caricia se tratase. Nada más permitir que sus largos dedos reposaran allí, sintió como aquel frío corazón se agitaba bajo su toque y como la respiración de este se volvía un poco más irregular debido a la ansiedad.

Patético.

—Tú también puedes sentirlo, ¿no, Shintarô? Esto no es tan simple como que Tetsuya arbitrariamente decidió marcharse sin más, sino que la deserción de mi primo ha desestabilizado por completo al clan. Me ha retado como líder, reclamando, aunque sea de forma inconsciente, su derecho a ocupar este puesto. No puedo pasarlo por alto.

Tomando una bocanada de aire cuando él volvió a permitirle hablar, el ceño de Midorima se frunció todavía más antes de decirle:

—Lo he sentido. Noto lo inestable que se ha vuelto mi lazo contigo y el ligero llamado que me produce el despertar de Kuroko, aunque este sigue siendo muy débil. Sin embargo —continuó su ayudante—, si el quiebre entre ustedes ya se ha producido, entonces solo queda una solución razonable para que recuperes rápidamente el poder, Akashi; pero, ¿estás realmente dispuesto a hacerlo?

Las palabras de Shintarô le quemaron como ácido al oírlas, tal vez porque él mismo ya había pensado en ello unas cuantas veces durante sus horas de angustiante espera. El clan se había dividido al tener dos líderes potenciales, eso era ya un hecho irrebatible, por lo cual la opción más rápida que quedaba para que la unidad volviese a reinar, era que uno de los dos muriese, dejando nuevamente a uno solo de ellos como cabeza. Akashi era fuerte, más que nadie, y sabía perfectamente que podría acabar con la vida de su primo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sobre todo porque este apenas y acababa de despertar; no obstante, la perspectiva de una eternidad sin Tetsuya le resultaba insoportable. Necesitaba al chico del mismo modo que necesitaba de sangre para vivir, si no lo tenía a su lado, simplemente prefería mil veces morir. Akashi siempre había esperado que Tetsuya comprendiese sus sentimientos y los correspondiera, que decidiera permanecer junto a él por voluntad propia, pero si no era así, no le quedaría más opción que tomar medidas drásticas. Se habían acabado las oportunidades.

—Cuando Tetsuya regrese, la subyugación será su castigo —le dijo al otro sin el más mínimo atisbo de inseguridad ni duda, a pesar de que su sentencia rayaba en lo prohibido y de seguro generaría un gran revuelo entre su gente—; y una vez esté hecho, le convertiré en mi consorte, obligándole a jurarme sumisión. Él y yo gobernaremos el clan.

La sorpresa en la verde mirada de Shintarô dio paso al espanto, de seguro porque con aquello Akashi estaría rompiendo un montón de tabúes entre los de su especie; aun así, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, porque, ¿quién se atrevería a contradecirle? Él era absoluto y todopoderoso entre los suyos, y cuando su joven primo estuviese a su lado, lo sería aún más. Aquel, sin duda alguna, era el orden adecuado de las cosas.

Necesitaba a Tetsuya e iba a tenerlo, y si este no podía amarlo por voluntad propia, Akashi le obligaría a hacerlo hasta que su corazón ya no dudase y comprendiera que permanecer a su lado era lo correcto; hasta que los años pasaran y la eternidad les hiciese olvidar que había sido de ese modo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y al menos compensara el tiempo invertido en él. También, espero de corazón que hayan pasado una linda Navidad junto a sus seres queridos y que Santa, para quienes lo esperaban, se hubiese portado bien.  
> Igualmente, si alguien por aquí ha llegado a este fanfiction tras leer Hilo Rojo, aviso que esta historia es bastante diferente. No es tan dulce, sino mucho más dura en algunos sentidos, y además, a pesar de ser principalmente un KagaKuro, también contará con emparejamientos AoKi y MidoTaka, sin dejar de lado que en algunas ocasiones podrá fluctuar un poco, descaradamente, en un AkaKuro. Una mezcla un poco complicada pero que tenía muchas ganas de escribir, así como el experimentar con diferentes puntos de vista a través de otros personajes.  
> Sin más, muchas gracias por la oportunidad.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente.
> 
> Tessa.


	7. Eclipsar el Sol

_Descargo:_ Kuroko no Basket _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 7:**

**Eclipsar el Sol**

****

**_Y yo, que en la fabulosa tierra de la que acababa de regresar había contemplado una luz celestial infinitamente más portentosa, anhelé que él la eclipsara para siempre._ **

**(Anne Rice)**

Sintiendo que a medida que más se aproximaban a su destino más nervioso se ponía, Kagami ralentizó el paso casi de forma imperceptible para que los otros no lo notasen e inspiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de aquel aire cargado de tierra calentada por el sol y bosque. La noche prácticamente ya había caído sobre ellos, tiñendo el cielo de un azul crepuscular que alargaba las sombras a su paso; aun así, tuvo que reconocer que los terrenos boscosos de las afueras de Tokio lo hacían sentir en un entorno mucho más seguro y familiar que dentro de la gran urbe, tal vez porque de cierto modo le recordaban a aquellos días de su pasada niñez donde todo había sido mucho más fácil.

Desde que abandonaron la estación de trenes, casi una hora atrás, él había notado el extraño cambio que cada vez se acentuaba más en el joven vampiro sangre pura. Kuroko de por sí era alguien que hablaba poco, pero tras lo ocurrido en el local donde pararon anteriormente a comer, ahora este parecía mucho más taciturno, como si algo lo perturbase de forma inquietante y profunda, preocupándolo hasta hacerlo lucir apagado. En más de una oportunidad Kagami había estado tentado de acercarse al chico para preguntarle que le ocurría, pero la atenta vigilancia por parte de Kise no se lo permitió; el rubio vampiro estaba asumiendo tan bien su papel de perro guardián del otro, que él aun no lograba encontrar ninguna abertura en la cual poder hacer su movimiento.

Maldición.

—No es que me esté quejando, porque me encanta la naturaleza y el aire libre, pero esto es tan… verde —masculló Kise remilgadamente, rompiendo el silencio en el que llevaban minutos sumidos—. ¿Estás seguro de que no nos hemos extraviado, Kagamicchi? Ya dudo de poder distinguir siquiera la diferencia entre un árbol torcido y otro.

—¡Claro que es el camino correcto! No soy tan idiota como para equivocarme con indicaciones tan simples —gruñó él en protesta; sin embargo, la mirada cargada de oscura incredulidad que el chico vampiro le dirigió, le dejó clarísimo que este pensaba todo lo contrario.

—¿Crees que falta mucho para llegar al sitio del que te habló tu amigo, Kagami-kun? —La voz de Kuroko, tan suave y educada como siempre, se sobrepuso con asombrosa facilidad a los remanentes de su incipiente discusión, logrando que ambos se detuviesen en el acto, tal cual si hubiese dado una orden.

Detenidamente, él lo observó durante unos segundos, permitiendo que su mirada colisionara con aquel par de claros ojos celestes que le devolvieron el gesto con determinación. Aun así, pudo notar la fatiga que surcaba el rostro del chico, acentuando su palidez natural hasta volver la blanca piel en casi traslúcida, sobre todo porque el tono profundo y oscuro que enmarcaba el contorno de sus ojos le daba un aire enfermizo. Kuroko estaba agotado.

—Una hora más, como mucho —informó tras comprobar una vez más en su móvil las pocas indicaciones de las que disponía—. Pero podemos detenernos y descansar un momento si lo necesitas, Kuroko.

Este negó de inmediato, agitando con determinación la cabeza y haciendo que su celeste cabello, ligeramente revuelto por el viento estival, se convirtiera en un auténtico caos.

—Kurokocchi, si no te estás sintiendo bien…

—Estoy bien, Kise-kun. Gracias —contravino, acallando a su compañero que ahora lo miraba preocupado—. Lo mejor será que sigamos. Ya no falta demasiado, y si nos damos prisa tal vez-

Las palabras del joven vampiro se cortaron de golpe cuando acabó por perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, desplomándose. Solo la rápida intervención de Kise, que se hallaba a su lado y logró sujetarlo a tiempo, salvó al chico de terminar tumbado en el terroso camino. Para cuando Kagami llegó junto a ellos, los ojos de Kuroko ya estaban cerrados y su respiración era errática y pesada, algo completamente anormal para un vampiro. Al ver como los ojos de Kise se abrían con consternación al posar una mano sobre la pálida frente del otro, su propio corazón pareció acelerar sus latidos.

—¡Kagamicchi… Kurokocchi está ardiendo! —articuló este con la voz cargada de auténtico pánico. La desesperación presente en sus dorados ojos era más que evidente—. Kurokocchi tiene fiebre. Nosotros casi nunca…

«Enfermamos», acabó mentalmente él por el otro, comprendiendo porque el rubio vampiro parecía tan asustado. Su especie no solo era longeva, sino que también anormalmente resistente e inmune a las enfermedades, como los cambiantes; que un vampiro presentara síntomas tan «humanos», era algo en verdad preocupante.

—Déjame verlo —le exigió al otro chico, arrodillándose al lado de ambos y apartando las manos de Kise sin mucha delicadeza.

Tal y como este había dicho, la piel de Kuroko, siempre tan fría, ahora parecía arder incluso a su tacto. Su tez seguía luciendo el blanco espectral de su raza, pero sus celestes cejas ahora se fruncían en una expresión de sufrimiento que hizo que su pecho se contrajese de preocupación. Al sujetar la delgada muñeca del chico, Kagami percibió el pulso de este latir desenfrenado bajo el toque de sus dedos, y al ver como aquellos labios entreabiertos se agitaban a causa de la dificultosa respiración, supo con certeza que aquello estaba lejos de ser normal.

—¿Kagamicchi? —insistió Kise, ansioso por una respuesta de su parte; él, en cambio, solo negó con un gesto.

—No sé lo que le ocurre. Ni siquiera los lobos… —Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo. Detestaba sentirse tan impotente—. ¿Crees que necesite alimentarse? ¿Qué lo ocurrido en el motel le haya minado las fuerzas y por eso ahora esté así? Este chico no parece demasiado fuerte.

Kise se apresuró a negar.

—No lo creo. El hambre suele volvernos voraces, más bestias que humanos, por lo que ganamos fuerza. Si estuviese hambriento, él ya te habría atacado —admitió este, encarándolo con cierta vergüenza antes de volver a posar su mirada sobre su amigo—. A lo mejor… quizá… se deba a algo en tu sangre, Kagamicchi. Kurokocchi ha bebido de ti en dos oportunidades con muy poco tiempo de diferencia, y si has estado enfermo o algo así…

Kagami fue a negar de inmediato aquella estupidez, ya que hacía años que no enfermaba de nada, para ser precisos, desde su primer cambio; no obstante, una insoportable sensación de culpa y pánico lo invadió con violencia. Por más que él fuese un cambiante, solo era un mestizo; un humano casi en su totalidad. Si algo dentro suyo estaba mal y por su culpa el otro chico se encontraba sufriendo en esos momentos, Kagami no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—Tenemos que buscar ayuda. —Rebuscó el móvil dentro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros azules, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese encenderlo, Kise sujetó con fuerza su brazo y lo detuvo.

—¿A quién vas a llamar?

Él casi podía oler el miedo emanando de este.

—Un amigo. El que me pidió que viniese a este sitio. No es como que podamos llevar a Kuroko a un hospital, ¿verdad? —explicó. La mano de Kise se relajó de inmediato, dejándolo ir. Kagami entonces revisó su escasa lista de contactos. Al observar uno de los dos números que allí tenía apuntados, suspiró con resignación antes de decidirse a marcar. Tal y como esperaba, la llamada fue respondida en menos de tres timbrazos—: Tatsuya —fue todo lo que dijo, pero pudo oír con total claridad como la respiración del otro se entrecortaba.

—¿Taiga? ¿Taiga? ¿De verdad eres tú?

En solo cosa de unos segundos, todo el dolor y la culpa del pasado lo invadieron. La forma en que ambos se habían separado la última vez que se vieron no fue la mejor, por lo que durante mucho tiempo él temió que su amistad se hubiese roto para siempre. Solo tras recibir la carta que este le envió semanas atrás, pidiéndole que fuese a aquel sitio, Kagami se atrevió a tener la esperanza de haber sido finalmente perdonado y por eso aceptó la invitación. Su motivo para emprender ese viaje no era solo encontrar un lugar donde encajar, como le había dicho a Kuroko, sino que también para pedir perdón e intentar reparar su relación. Tatsuya era como su hermano y lo amaba como tal, por lo que no quería perder a una de las personas más importantes de su vida por culpa de aquel descuidado error; sin embargo, lo que él nunca esperó fue que su reencuentro después de casi dos años sin verse ocurriera de esa forma.

—Sí, soy yo. Y necesito de tu ayuda —confesó, notando cierto amargor en sus palabras. La dorada mirada de Kise lo taladraba, lleno de ansiedad—. He venido como te dije que haría, Tatsuya, pero no estoy solo, y uno de mis compañeros… ahora mismo no se encuentra demasiado bien. Hemos tenido un viaje complicado y él… parece haber colapsado. No sabemos que le ocurre.

El silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la línea lo inquietó, pero tras oír un suave suspiro por parte de su amigo, Kagami logró volver a respirar con normalidad.

—¿Dónde se encuentran?

—Estamos en la ruta principal, como a una hora de camino, creo.

—Espérame allí, Taiga. Iré enseguida —le dijo este con el mismo tono práctico y tranquilizador de costumbre; aquel que solía darle seguridad cuando todo parecía ponerse cuesta arriba—. Llegaré en unos veinte minutos.

El «gracias» que salió murmurado de sus labios resonó a través de la línea ya vacía del otro lado, pues Tatsuya le había colgado. Kise, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras posaba su mano contra la pálida mejilla de Kuroko, de seguro para intentar refrescarlo un poco, lo miró inquisidor.

—¿Entonces qué, Kagamicchi?

—Nos ayudan —cortó él de inmediato, quitándole una vez más al pequeño vampiro para tomarlo entre sus propios brazos y ponerse de pie, buscando refugio a un costado del arbolado camino donde estarían más resguardados y seguros—. Mi amigo ha dicho que vendrá por nosotros. Él es… diferente, así que quizá sepa que es lo que debemos hacer con Kuroko.

Kise frunció el ceño, al parecer no demasiado convencido por ello.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que esta es una buena decisión?

—No lo estoy, simplemente estoy apostando. ¿O quieres que regresemos a ese clan tuyo a ver si ello saben algo? —le espetó con malhumor a Kise a causa de la preocupación.

La expresión del rubio vampiro se crispó nada más oírlo, mirándolo entonces con un rencor visceral.

—Si no fuese porque Kurokocchi cree que eres especial, ya te habría perforado el cuello hasta desangrarte, _lobo_. Más vale que esto sea efectivo.

Aunque las palabras de este fueron escupidas casi como un insulto, Kagami comprendió de inmediato que mucho del veneno en ellas estaba causado por la angustia. No era que Kise le agradase del todo, sus aires de diva remilgada y su insano apego a Kuroko le repelían la mayoría de las veces, pero durante el poco tiempo que habían compartido en mutua compañía, él logró comprender que este no era alguien mezquino por naturaleza. Si en esos momentos Kise se comportaba como un auténtico imbécil, simplemente era debido a la extraña condición del joven vampiro que ahora estaba entre sus brazos. Él mismo debía admitir que, a pesar de conocer a Kuroko desde apenas un par de días atrás, ya sentía crecer por dentro la necesidad de golpear a alguien para liberar parte de su preocupación.

Los veinte minutos prometidos por Tatsuya se le hicieron eternos a Kagami, solo respirando aliviado cuando los faros de una camioneta negra y desgastada fueron visible en la polvosa y solitaria carretera.

Unos segundos después de que el vehículo aparcara al borde del camino, la alta y esbelta figura de su amigo hizo su aparición al salir de este. Vestido por completo de negro, con ajustados vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga que solo acentuaba su palidez, Tatsuya lucía igual que hacía dos años. El mismo chico de sus recuerdos y los mismos sentimientos complicados y confusos que habían quedado sin resolver entre ellos. Aun así, volver a verlo hizo que una cálida emoción brotase dentro de él.

Al notarlo observándole, una tenue sonrisa se perfiló en aquellos delgados labios. Su ojo derecho, visible a través del largo flequillo de sedoso cabello negro que cubría la mitad de su rostro, brilló con aquella verde intensidad que Kagami conocía tan bien.

—Taiga —dijo este nada más reconocerle, pareciendo al mismo tiempo tan feliz como esperanzado, tan avergonzado como preocupado por lo que seguramente tendrían que enfrentar antes de retomar las cosas donde las dejaron al momento de separarse—. Has crecido. Casi no te reconozco.

Él no pudo más que sonreír un poco al percibir un ligero aire de cálida admiración presente en su voz.

—Tú, por el contrario, no has cambiado nada.

Tatsuya rio con su habitual modestia, evidentemente contento de verle y tenerlo allí; sin embargo, al notar al chico que él cargaba y reconocerlo, su verde mirada se estrechó con cierto disgusto.

—Sangre pura —espetó—. Este vampiro es un sangre pura, ¿verdad?

—Oh, lo es. Claro que lo es —intervino Kise, haciendo acto de presencia y posicionándose al lado de Kagami. Su aura, a pesar de mostrarse educada y mesurada, tenía una esencia intimidadora—. Y tú eres un convertido, ¿no?

La sonrisa que Tatsuya le dirigió a este fue suave y amable, pero el brillo depredador de sus ojos hablaba de una emoción totalmente diferente y mucho más peligrosa.

—Lo soy, vampiro; tienes toda la razón. Sin embargo, el que tu señor sea un pequeño príncipe importará poco en el sitio a donde nos dirigiremos —añadió su amigo con letal suavidad—. Sería mejor que te fueses desprendiendo ya de toda la arrogancia que sientes por tu linaje, así el golpe será menos fuerte.

Kagami captó la furia del rubio vampiro como algo casi físico; una fuerza abrasadora que expandía el aire y chocaba contra ellos. Aun así, Kise mantuvo la boca cerrada y se controló a sí mismo de forma admirable, adoptando una expresión de apacible cortesía que hablaba de alguien por completo despreocupado que contrastaba enormemente con el chico protector de minutos atrás.

—Por supuesto, no esperaría menos. Quedamos a tu cuidado…

—Himuro Tatsuya —respondió este sin mirarlo siquiera, volviendo una vez más su atención a él y al inconsciente Kuroko, contemplando al chico con preocupada avidez—. Lo mejor será que nos demos prisa, Taiga. Tu amigo no luce demasiado bien.

Kagami no protestó, avanzando obedientemente cuando Himuro le indicó la camioneta. Kise, que apuró el paso para caminar a su lado, le dijo con desagrado mientras observaba el coche con ojos críticos:

—Moo, Kagamicchi, ¿realmente crees que esta cosa pueda llevarnos? Parece a punto de caerse a pedazos.

Él resopló enfadado.

—Deja de quejarte de una maldita vez, princesa. Como Tatsuya ha señalado, ya no estamos en condiciones de exigir nada; y ahora mismo la prioridad es que este pequeño idiota se ponga bien.

Como ocurría siempre que el bienestar de Kuroko estaba en juego, Kise dejó de protestar y se subió a la cabina trasera de la camioneta, solo lanzando una resignada mirada de asco al desgastado y rasgado tapiz marrón del asiento. Con cuidado de no lastimarlo, Kagami depositó el inconsciente cuerpo de Kuroko junto a su amigo, permitiendo que la cabeza de este descansase sobre el regazo de Kise, quien de inmediato acarició aquella pálida frente con enorme preocupación.

Sin poder hacer ya nada más que confiar en otros y esperar, se montó en el asiento del copiloto junto a Himuro. Silencioso en extremo, este puso el vehículo en marcha, girando con cuidado antes de partir a toda velocidad por el mismo camino que había venido antes.

Solo habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos de aquel incómodo silencio cuando la verde mirada del otro volvió a posarse en él, haciendo que el sinfín de preguntas sin formular que se apreciaban en esta resonaran dentro suyo sin necesidad de oírlas pronunciadas. Kagami conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amigo para saber que una vez Kuroko estuviese seguro y a salvo, ambos tendrían una conversación muy, muy larga.

—Un sangre pura —volvió a murmurar Tatsuya moviendo la cabeza en negación; su negro y lacio cabello ocultando parcialmente su expresión, volviéndola inescrutable—. ¿En qué tipo de problemas te has estado metiendo durante estos años sin mí, Taiga?

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Es una historia complicada —admitió mientras sus ojos, posados en el espejo retrovisor, contemplaban al chico allí dormido.

Una historia complicada que comenzaba con él conociendo a un vampiro que desequilibró su mundo, y con este marcándolo de un modo tan profundo que ahora Kagami se sentía incapaz de dejarlo ir.

——o——

El primer pensamiento que tuvo Kise cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, fue que aquel era ciertamente un lugar muy extraño.

Alejado del bullicio de la gran ciudad y bordeado de un espeso bosque de cedros japoneses que se alzaban imponentes hacia el cielo nocturno, aquel sitio le recordó un poco a la residencia de su propio clan que acababa de dejar atrás; no obstante, allí terminaba el parecido. Mientras que a simple vista la mansión Akashi hablaba de elegancia y poder cimentado en años de perdurable tradición, la enorme casona que en esos momentos se mostraba ante sus ojos no era otra cosa que… rústica. Una simple granja de dos plantas hecha de desgastada madera y con agregados dispares por aquí y por allá que seguramente se habrían ido fabricando según la necesidad, pero que al mismo tiempo le daban un aire estrambótico que lo hizo pensar en el arte abstracto. Un horrible e incomprensible arte abstracto.

A pesar de que la noche ya había caído y una ligera brisa fría recordaba la pronta llegada del otoño, aun se podía ver pulular a algunas personas por los amplios terrenos como si fuese pleno día, lo que no resultó de extrañar al observar con mayor detenimiento al grupo de tres chicos que se hallaban sentados platicando alegremente en las escaleras del porche y quienes levantaron el rostro con curiosidad cuando ellos aparcaron. Estudiándolos con renovada atención, él percibió como la palidez antinatural de los rostros de dos de ellos se vislumbraba con facilidad bajo la luz de la luna, corroborando así sus sospechas: vampiros.

—Ya estamos aquí. ¿Alguna mejora en tu amigo, Kise-san? —le preguntó Himuro, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y volviéndose lo suficiente en el asiento para poder mirarles. Él negó con pesar y este los apremió—: Entonces vamos.

Kagami, que prácticamente se había bajado de un salto de la camioneta nada más esta se detuvo, abrió la puerta de la parte trasera y volvió a coger a Kuroko entre sus brazos, dejando que así él tuviera libertad para moverse. Kise todavía se sentía bastante reacio a permitir que aquel chico lobo se tomase tantas libertades con su amigo, pero tras lo que había descubierto esa tarde, comenzaba a preguntarse que tan difícil resultaría lograr que Kuroko rompiera el lazo que ahora tenía con este. Si por algo se caracterizaba su amigo, era por su terquedad cuando deseaba algo, y en ese momento parecía que Kagami Taiga era alguien importante en su vida, aunque en su opinión este no lo mereciera en absoluto.

—¡Hey, Himuro-san! ¿Quiénes son los nuevos? ¿Amigos tuyos? —preguntó uno de los chicos vampiro que estaban junto a la entrada. Este, de aspecto suave y afable, casi como el de un cachorro, los observaba con una curiosidad evidente en sus enormes ojos castaños.

—Luego te lo explico, Sakurai-kun. Busca a Takao-san y pídele que vaya a la enfermería; tenemos un problema —indicó a este el amigo de Kagami mientras flanqueaba la verja con ellos a la zaga, esperando que sus órdenes fuesen obedecidas sin protesta. Al pasar junto a los otros dos chicos, un vampiro de lacio cabello negro y gafas cuadradas, que los contemplaba con cierta diversión, y un muchacho alto y rubio de expresión ceñuda, que resultó ser un cambiante, les pidió con amabilidad—: Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, vean si pueden contactar con Riko-san o Hyûga-san. Creo que vamos a necesitarlos aquí.

Muerto de preocupación y alerta en extremo, Kise obvió las miradas de poco disimulada curiosidad que recibieron por parte de los otros y se aproximó a Kagami para observar a Kuroko una vez más. Este seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y aquella expresión de sufrimiento que volvía su rostro, habitualmente inexpresivo, en una máscara de angustia que le encogió el corazón. Hasta el momento que lo tuvo junto a él, Kise no había dejado de percibir el quemante calor que parecía consumir a su amigo por dentro, perlando su piel de un sudor frío que no hacía más que asustarle por lo inaudito que era.

—¿Es ese tal Takao quien está a cargo de este lugar, Tatsuya? —oyó preguntar a Kagami al tiempo que eran guiados por uno de los laberínticos corredores que llevaban hacia el ala derecha de aquella desastrosa y vetusta casa.

—No realmente. Más bien él suele ser quien se encarga de mantener el orden entre quienes vivimos aquí. Comprenderás que al ser tantos residentes y tan diferentes en sí, no siempre es fácil convivir y llevarse bien con todos, pero Takao-san sabe cómo lidiar con nosotros —les explicó al tiempo que se detenía en el corredor para abrir la puerta y encender la luz de una pequeña habitación, pintada en blanco y pálido verde, que resultó ser la supuesta «enfermería»—. Sin embargo, esta tarde han ocurrido algunos incidentes importantes entre una manada de lobos de Tokio y un grupo de los chicos más jóvenes, por lo que algunos de los nuestros han tenido que ir personalmente a la ciudad para intentar resolver el asunto de forma pacífica. Es por ello que Takao-san ha quedado a cargo de todo hasta que ellos regresen.

—¿Y crees que él pueda ayudarnos? —inquirió Kise con renovada preocupación al oírlo—. Si Takao-san es solo un remplazo…

La mirada que Himuro le lanzó resultó tan fría como las escarchadas mañanas de invierno.

—¿Acaso tienes alguna mejor opción, Kise-san? Te oiré encantado si es así.

Con las emociones a flor de piel a causa de todo lo vivido con Akashi el día anterior y el miedo latente que sentía por el estado de Kuroko, durante una fracción de segundos él estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza y lanzarse sobre aquel desagradable sujeto para darle una lección. Kise sabía que estaba en territorio enemigo, y su misma educación le había inculcado a fuego que atacar a los miembros de otro grupo estando bajo su cuidado no solo era de mal gusto, sino que de seguro resultaría un suicidio en potencia que además podría poner en peligro a su propio clan; sin embargo, en esos momentos solo eran Kuroko y él contra todo el resto, y si no era él mismo quien le cuidaba y protegía, entonces no tendría un motivo real para mantenerse a su lado.

—Ya, ya, chicos, calmen esos ánimos. Aquí todos nos llevamos bien; o al menos lo intentamos —escuchó que dijo una alegre voz tras ellos, restándole completa importancia al hecho de que tanto él como el otro vampiro parecían a punto de asesinarse—. Himuro-chan, deja de comportarte como un idiota, ¿quieres? Vas a asustar a nuestros invitados. Y tú, vampiro-san, por favor no provoques el enfado de mi compañero. Puede parecer un chico muy guapo y bien educado en apariencia, pero es un completo bastardo cuando se enfada. Que miedo.

Sorprendidos, todos se volvieron a mirar al recién llegado que acababa de entrar a la enfermería. Este no parecía mayor de los veinte años y lucía una juguetona sonrisa en el rostro que rivalizaba con el divertido brillo de sus rasgados ojos azules. El lacio y corto cabello negro estaba partido en medio, enmarcando su rostro y haciéndolo parecer todavía más pálido, aunque Kise tuvo que reconocer que el efecto también podría deberse a la espantosa camiseta anaranjada que llevaba sobre los rasgados vaqueros azules.

Otro vampiro convertido.

—¿Tú eres Takao-san? —preguntó Kagami con cierta confusión. Sus bifurcadas cejas rojizas estaban ligeramente fruncidas, pero al mismo tiempo todo en su rostro se hallaba teñido de completa esperanza porque este fuese la ayuda que tanto esperaban. Kise, a pesar de su carácter tan abierto, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo por haber sido espectador de aquello.

—Takao Kuzanari, a su servicio —corroboró el chico aproximándose hasta la cama donde Kuroko ahora yacía recostado, inclinándose un poco para mirarlo con atención—. Sakurai-chan me ha dicho que tenemos a alguien enfermo, ¿es este chico?

—Sí —afirmó Himuro, sentándose con total descaro en la única silla de la estancia y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra para acodar uno de sus brazos y descansar allí su barbilla—. Ese chico es un sangre pura, por lo que su condición no es normal. Ni siquiera debería enfermarse. ¿Qué crees que le pueda ocurrir, Takao-san?

Apartando con amabilidad la mano de Kagami que descansaba sobre la de Kuroko, el tal Takao se sentó junto a su amigo en la cama y tomó su pulso, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos con total concentración. Sus negras y delgadas cejas se fruncieron, formando un trazado de oscura tinta sobre su pálida piel; aun así, cuando abrió los ojos posó su mano sobre la ardiente frente de Kuroko y luego le indicó con un gesto de su dedo a Kagami que se acercara una vez más.

—Tú…

—Kagami Taiga —se apresuró a responder este.

—OK, Kagami-kun, ayúdame a desvestirlo. Necesito quitarle la camiseta para poder revisarlo mejor.

Nada más oír aquello, Kise se enervó en todo su instinto protector, dispuesto a protestar con toda su furia; no obstante, como si supiese lo que él se proponía, Takao volvió el rostro para decirle con una semisonrisa:

—Tú eres parte de su clan, ¿no, vampiro-san? —De mala gana Kise asintió, dándole la razón. El otro vampiro suspiró con dramatismo—. Lo supuse, y por eso mismo es mejor que no te entrometas mucho en estos momentos. La lealtad en algunas ocasiones suele nublar la razón. Te pediría que esperases fuera, pero dudo que seas tan amable y comprensivo conmigo, por lo que puedes quedarte. Lo que menos deseo es que esto se ponga feo para ninguno de nosotros.

Sintiendo como el frío del miedo lo recorría por dentro, templando de paso su enfado, Kise observó con atención como los otros dos hacían con su amigo. Debía reconocer que, a pesar de todo, Kagami era increíblemente cuidadoso en su trato, intentando no tocar a Kuroko más que lo imprescindible y al mismo tiempo preocupado de que este estuviese cómodo.

Tras contemplar como el chico lobo volvía a dejar a su amigo recostado con suavidad sobre la cama, su mirada vagó hacia Himuro que todavía permanecía sentado silenciosamente en un rincón de la habitación. Al notar la fría y evaluativa manera en que este contemplaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos, él no pudo más que preocuparse. Si algo había aprendido a temer a lo largo de su vida, era lo intensos que podían llegar a ser los vampiros cuando sus emociones y posesividad estaban en juego. Akashi era el mejor ejemplo de ello.

Una vez obtuvo lo que quería, Takao comenzó a revisar a Kuroko con manos hábiles, volviéndolo de un lado a otro en busca de algo que aparte de él ninguno de ellos podía comprender. Al haberse conocido por tanto tiempo, aquella no era la primera vez que Kise contemplaba a su amigo semidesnudo, pero verlo tan vulnerable frente a tantos desconocidos lo hizo sentir inquieto por estar faltando a su obligación de protegerlo.

—¿Eres médico? —preguntó finalmente a Takao, intentando que sus pensamientos se centrasen en otra cosa y no en las terribles ganas que sentía de tomar a Kuroko y escapar con este lo más lejos posible.

La risa del joven vampiro resonó casi estruendosa en aquella habitación silenciosa.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

—Bueno… estás cumpliendo esa función, ¿no? —replicó él.

Himuro bufó con desprecio.

—Todos aquí somos vampiros o cambiantes, ¿de qué nos serviría un médico humano? Con tener a alguien que sepa suturar heridas y recolocar huesos nos basta.

—Himuro-chan, Himuro-chan, pero que malhumorado estás hoy —se quejó Takao con voz cantarina, sin apartar sus ojos de Kuroko. Con un nuevo gesto le indicó a Kagami que lo levantara un poco para dejarle sentado, a lo que este obedeció, permitiendo que el peso inerte del chico descansara contra su pecho mientras el otro revisaba su espalda desnuda—. Si no te conociera como lo hago —prosiguió—, diría que estás furioso porque acaban de romperte el corazón.

A pesar de que las palabras del vampiro fueron dichas como un tonto e inofensivo comentario bromista, al ver titilar un peligroso brillo de rencor en el único ojo visible del otro, Kise no pudo evitar preguntarse si quizá lo que Takao acababa de decir no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, sobre todo al recordar como el amigo de Kagami había observado a este con total atención mientras permanecía al lado de Kuroko.

Interesante.

—Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, vampiro-san…

—Kise. Me llamo Ryôta Kise —lo interrumpió él, más que un poco harto de aquel tono burlonamente condescendiente con el que el otro dejaba clara su especie, casi como si no perteneciesen a la misma.

—Kise-san entonces —convino Takao, volviendo a recostar a Kuroko sobre la verde colcha de la cama—. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no soy médico; pero la mayoría de las veces ayudo a Riko con los chicos que se han metido en problemas. Como Himuro-chan ha tenido la amabilidad de recordarnos, nuestras especies nos hacen mucho más resistentes que los humanos a casi cualquier cosa, por lo que no necesitamos de los mismos cuidados que ellos. Por ese motivo lo que le ocurre a tu amigo es tan extraño, sobre todo al ser un sangre pura. ¿Alguno de ustedes podría explicarme con detenimiento todo lo que le ha sucedido en las últimas horas?

Sorpresivamente, fue Kagami quien se apresuró a cumplir la petición del otro vampiro, contándole sobre todo lo ocurrido desde el primer encuentro que tuvo con Kuroko, días atrás, hasta el largo viaje que venían enfrentando desde la noche anterior.

Por un instante, Kise estuvo tentado de explicarle a Takao lo ocurrido entre su amigo y Akashi la pasada noche y como eso produjo la separación del clan y el despertar de Kuroko como un candidato a líder; sin embargo, prefirió guardarse esa información de momento. Kagami, a pesar de su total inocencia y descuidada confianza, había sido muy cuidadoso en no dar más detalles que los puramente necesarios sobre su amigo al contar la historia a los otros dos, y eso hizo que él mismo se sintiera reacio de prodigar aquello sin saber si se estaban enfrentando a amigos o potenciales enemigos. Tanto él como Kuroko provenían de un clan importante, demasiado, y por lo mismo el estatus que los precedía se convertía en una enorme carga. Si alguien con malas intenciones llegase a enterarse de que el chico era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión del clan Akashi, podrían intentar negociarlo como una moneda de cambio.

—Entonces, ¿sabes lo que le ocurre a Kuroko? ¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó Kagami una vez más. El leve tono de urgencia que se apreciaba en su voz hizo que Kise se sintiese extraño, haciéndole cuestionarse que tan profundo y recíproco era el lazo de posesión que su amigo había formado con el chico lobo. Si realmente ambos estaban tan apegados al otro como parecía, sus planes de largarse de allí lo antes posible se irían al demonio.

—Mmm… tengo una ligera sospecha, pero no estoy del todo seguro; de momento no he podido hallar nada que lo corrobore a pesar de que sus síntomas me dicen que es lo más probable —admitió Takao. Este entrecerró sus azules ojos, traslúcidos como el hielo en invierno, y miró pensativamente al inconsciente Kuroko—. Lo cierto es que no suele ser lo más común en estos casos, porque él es un sangre pura, pero quizá… Kagami-kun, ¿me ayudas a quitarle los vaqueros? Quiero echarle un último vistazo antes de descartarlo del todo —pidió al chico que de inmediato se puso rojo como una grana al oírle decir aquello. Kise, por otro lado, se sintió profundamente indignado ante aquella sugerencia.

—No creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto, Takao-san —protestó, al mismo tiempo que Himuro abandonaba su posición de observador pasivo para ponerse de pie con el ceño fruncido y ofrecerse con prontitud.

—Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres, Takao-san.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua y rodó ligeramente los ojos ante ellos dos, que se miraron a su vez con mal disimulado rencor; sin embargo, todo aquel drama de dominancia quedó en suspenso cuando un agudo gemido escapó de los labios pálidos y resecos de Kuroko, haciendo que este se encogiera sobre sí mismo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Kagami, que seguía a su lado, se apresuró a sujetarlo con un cuidado del que no parecía capaz, mientras que el otro vampiro comenzó a revisarlo mientras le murmuraba a su amigo palabras consoladoras que este no parecía siquiera escuchar.

Sintiéndose morir a causa de la desesperación y la impotencia, Kise observó como Kuroko yacía allí sin que él pudiese hacer nada para protegerlo, para ayudarle. Le había jurado a este su lealtad, y sin embargo en ese momento era completamente inútil.

Aunque el reloj que colgaba de la blanca pared marcaba que solo habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos desde el comienzo de aquel repentino ataque, para Kise el tiempo pareció arrastrarse en horas, sobre todo al ver que el semblante de Kagami, normalmente moreno y animado, lucía pálido bajo la luz artificial de la lámpara que colgaba del techo; demudado a causa de la preocupación. Cuando Kuroko volvió a yacer de espaldas sobre la cama, mucho más tranquilo ya, cierto pánico se apoderó de él al notar como dos ligeros rastros de sangre corrían por su barbilla, insinuando donde el chico se había enterrado los colmillos de forma inconsciente a causa del sufrimiento que padecía.

Tras regresar del pequeño cuarto de baño adyacente con una toalla humedecida, Takao la acercó hasta el rostro de su amigo para limpiar con cuidado la sangre y el sudor que le perlaba la frente. Cuando aquellos ojos azules volvieron a posarse sobre ellos tres, estos parecían al mismo tiempo preocupados y tristes.

—Bueno, chicos, creo que ahora ya tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que le pasa a su amigo. De hecho, todo lo que él ha estado experimentando es, de cierta forma, normal, por lo que calculo que debería estar bien en uno a dos días luego de descansar y alimentarse correctamente —se apresuró a decir mientras ayudaba a Kagami a poner nuevamente la camiseta a Kuroko.

Tan desconcertado como confundido por esa explicación ambigua, Kise frunció el ceño.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que tiene? —exigió al otro.

Descorriendo la parte superior de la blanca camiseta de su amigo para dejar el lado izquierdo del cuello visible, Takao le enseñó lo que allí había: una marca rojiza y palpitante de colmillos que poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse; una marca que Kise estaba seguro de no haber visto allí minutos atrás cuando el otro vampiro revisó a su amigo y la cual solo pareció mostrarse luego del violento episodio que Kuroko acababa de vivir.

—Le han marcado —señaló Takao con una seriedad que resultaba impropia, volviendo a cubrir al chico como minutos antes—. Alguien le ha reclamado y marcado su posesión sobre él, por lo que ahora está intentando ejercer ese control.

Los rojizos ojos de Kagami se abrieron enormes al oír aquello y de inmediato se volvieron hacia él para buscar, seguramente, una explicación; no obstante, en ese instante Kise solo era capaz de sentir como su furia se incrementaba a un nivel alarmante al pensar en el único culpable posible para ese terrible agravio: Akashi Seijûrô.

—Pero, ¿puede incluso un sangre pura ser marcado, Takao-san? —intervino entonces Himuro, inclinándose sobre Kuroko y pasando sus pálidos y delgados dedos sobre la marca que ya había tomado un tono rosa muy suave—. Se supone que ellos son la cúspide de nuestra especie. Para que un sangre pura sea marcado de este modo…

—… es porque le ha marcado otro sangre pura, uno que esté sobre él —murmuró el otro vampiro, meditativo—. Aun así, que la marca no permanezca de manera permanente es extraño. Una vez hecha, no debería borrarse, pasara lo que pasase. —Sus propios dedos se posaron de forma inconsciente en el lado derecho de su cuello, y solo en ese momento Kise descubrió la casi imperceptible huella que permanecía allí; tan tenue que se confundía con la blanca carne hasta fundirse con ella; tan desteñida por el paso del tiempo, que hablaba de una época en la que este fue un humano como cualquier otro, de seguro convertido involuntariamente en el juguete de un vampiro para su diversión personal.

—¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? —preguntó Kagami, volviendo a centrar la atención de los otros dos vampiros en él—. ¿Cómo ayudamos a Kuroko?

Ver aquella escena desconcertó por un momento a Kise. Un chico cambiante, tan tranquilo y confiado como un ignorante humano, en medio de tres vampiros que podrían atacarlo al menor descuido al verlo como su enemigo natural. Aquella era una situación prácticamente imposible, un suicidio en potencia para este debido a la enorme desventaja en la que se hallaba; sin embargo, allí estaba Kagami, se dijo él. Completamente seguro de que ellos lo ayudarían a mantener a salvo a un vampiro al que apenas conocía y sin pensar ni siquiera un poco en el peligro que corría su propia vida.

Dios, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta eso?, se preguntó Kise, desconcertado. ¿Qué había ocurrido con el mundo tan bien estructurado que conocía?

—De momento voy a administrarle un calmante y le dejaremos descansar un poco, ya que seguramente su cuerpo lo esté necesitando. Estas marcas parecen bastante recientes, por lo que si no ha tenido el descanso apropiado, Kuroko-kun debe haber llegado a su límite. La mayoría de las veces, y dependiendo del poder de quien lo ejerza, un marcaje de posesión suele producir un proceso de cambio muy violento en quien lo recibe, ligándolo a la persona que lo ha reclamado como algo de su propiedad. Si estás lejos de tu «dueño», sufres; si este está furioso o triste, sufres. Lo común es que ocurra en humanos mordidos por vampiros que suelen usarlos hasta que… bueno, ya no son útiles. De un vampiro a otro es extraño, ya que los emparejamientos suelen ser voluntarios. Entre dos sangre pura…

No fue necesario que Takao acabara de decir aquello para que Kise lo comprendiera. Un sangre pura marcando a otro era simplemente imposible, porque, desde el punto de vista que se le mirase, era un tabú entre los suyos. Una total y completa abominación.

—¿Y qué ocurre si el marcaje ocurre entre un vampiro y otra especie? Un cambiante, por ejemplo.

La pregunta de Kagami, a pesar de haber sido hecha con cierta naturalidad, quedó flotando entre ellos pesada y culposa.

Takao lo miró sorprendido durante unos segundos, pero luego se aclaró la garganta y sonrió burlón mientras comenzaba a rebuscar en uno de los estantes con suministros que allí había.

—En primer lugar, ¿qué lobo sería tan idiota como para dejarse marcar por un vampiro? —dijo este con tranquilidad—. Además, los cambiantes no pueden conservar las marcas, por más poderoso que un vampiro sea. Solo imagina el desastre que sería si una especie intentara someter a la otra a su voluntad. La posesión no es cualquier cosa, chicos, créanme.

La significativa mirada que Kagami le lanzó, hizo que Kise desease gritar a causa de la desesperación. Moriría, sí; a cada minuto que pasaba sentía que se acercaba más a su tumba. Se encontraba tan estresado por todo lo ocurrido desde su intento de ejecución por parte de Akashi que estaba seguro de haber perdido más de cien años de vida en solo veinticuatro horas. Si continuaba a ese paso, en menos de un año ya sería un anciano decrépito. Espantoso.

—Supongo entonces que lo mejor será que esperemos fuera. —Himuro, que había estado bastante callado en la última parte de aquella conversación, tomó el brazo del joven lobo y tiró de él para alejarlo de allí; este, sin embargo, se opuso con serena determinación, manteniéndose firme en el sitio y ganándose una indignada mirada por parte de su amigo.

—Takao-san, ¿puedo quedarme con Kuroko? —le preguntó Kagami a este. El vampiro terminó de cargar una jeringuilla con el calmante y asintió mientras desinfectaba el brazo de su dormido paciente para pincharlo.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Es bueno que tu amigo no se quede solo y vea a alguien de su confianza cuando despierte, sobre todo porque este es un lugar que le resultará desconocido —le dijo mientras trababa a Kuroko con una habilidad bastante sorprendente—. Vendré a revisarlo dentro de un par de horas, para comprobar cómo sigue; pero creo que solo tendremos que esperar a que su cuerpo acabe de ajustarse al cambio y recobre la consciencia.

—¿Y no puede ser Kise-san quien se quede con él? —protestó Himuro con una voz controlada y suave que a él le erizó los vellos de la nuca—. Taiga, necesitamos hablar.

—¡Claro que me quedaré! ¡No dejaré solo a Kurokocchi! —intervino él a su vez.

—Tatsuya… no ahora, por favor. Hablemos más tarde —le pidió Kagami al otro, logrando que la expresión de disgusto de Himuro se acentuase aún más.

Llevándose una mano a la frente, Takao cerró los ojos durante unos segundos e inspiró profundo, como si necesitara calmarse un poco antes de volver a enfrentarse a ellos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, aunque les sonreía como de costumbre, un peligroso brillo podía apreciarse en el fondo azul de sus iris, logrando que los tres dejasen de protestar en el acto.

—Solo una persona puede quedarse con Kuroko-kun, pero solucionaremos esto del modo civilizado, ¿está bien? —Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y extrajo una moneda. La enseñó en su dirección y le pidió con falsa amabilidad—: Por favor, Kise-san, elije. ¿Cara o cruz?

Desconcertado, él respondió en el acto:

—Cara.

La moneda se elevó en el aire, un destello brillante que solo duró un instante antes de caer en la mano del vampiro que la presionó contra el dorso de la contraria, revelando así la decisión de la fortuna.

—Cruz, así que Kagami-kun es nuestro afortunado ganador. ¡Felicidades, felicidades! —le dijo a este dándole un par de palmaditas en el brazo. El chico lobo solo lo miró confundido, sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de suceder—. Si tu amigo se despierta o tiene algún cambio significativo, solo sal fuera y avisa a cualquiera que veas, ellos se pondrán de inmediato en contacto conmigo para que venga a verle —le aconsejó—. Y tú, Kise-san, acompáñame para que pueda mostrarte los alrededores; son algo fuera de lo común, pero creo que te gustarán. Himuro-chan, ¿vienes con nosotros?

La densidad que se respiraba en el ambiente era tanta, que él pensó en lo sumamente fácil que sería cortarla con un cuchillo. Aparte de Kuroko, que seguía profundamente dormido, y Kagami, que los observaba a ellos tres como si hubiesen perdido la cabeza, tanto él como los otros dos vampiros parecían ansiosos de que cualquiera de ellos hiciese el primer movimiento para atacar. Kise odiaba los enfrentamientos, y por eso mismo siempre intentó mantenerse alejado de ellos dentro de su propio clan, ya que pelear no iba acorde con su personalidad ni sus gustos; sin embargo, eso no significaba que no fuese bueno protegiendo lo que era suyo. Él era un vampiro de línea directa, después de todo, con un padre que había sido un hombre importante dentro de su clan y una madre que se encargó de enseñarle bien. Los dos chicos que tenía enfrente solo eran convertidos, vampiros a medias nacidos de los errores de su especie, por lo que estaba en clara ventaja; no obstante, una sola mirada a Takao le bastó para saber que a pesar de su procedencia humana, de su obligado nacimiento vampírico, sería un oponente a tener en cuenta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kise sintió que no podría ganar a ese alguien que, obviamente, estaba por debajo de él.

Tras una última mirada de resignado pesar a su amigo dormido y al terco cambiante que ahora lo cuidaba, él asintió.

—Como gustes, Takao-san; estaré encantado de contar con tu amabilidad. Quedo a tu cuidado —aceptó con una sonrisa falsa que el otro devolvió con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos claros.

—¡Genial! Entonces, hasta un momento más, Kagami-kun —le dijo este al chico lobo, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano mientras sujetaba uno de sus brazos, con una fuerza sorprendente, y lo guiaba fuera de la habitación—. Eres realmente muy guapo, Kise-san; incluso para ser un vampiro. Aunque creo que ya debes estar acostumbrado a oírlo. Seguro que las chicas se volverán locas al verte. —Al voltear el rostro en dirección a Himuro, que había salido junto a ellos y ahora tenía la vista clavada en el oscuro suelo de madera del corredor, Takao le preguntó—: ¿Vienes con nosotros, Himuro-chan?

Este levantó la cabeza y torció los labios con total desprecio.

—Vete al demonio, Takao. —Y tras lanzarle una última mirada de profundo rencor a ambos, apuró el paso para poner la mayor distancia entre ellos.

Este, sin embargo, rompió a reír a carcajadas por el arrebato del otro chico, sorprendiéndolo totalmente.

—¡Vampiros! Que complicados suelen ser.

Divertido, Kise alzó una de sus rubias cejas e inquirió:

—¿Pero acaso no eres también uno de nosotros, Takao-san?

La mirada que Takao le lanzó tras aquella pregunta fue indescifrable, como si este escondiese un profundo secreto que le arrebató la diversión de golpe e hizo que él se preguntara que clase de pasado sería el que aquel vampiro resguardaba con tanto esmero. Cuál sería la historia de aquel humano que había acabado siendo parte de aquel submundo peligroso y oscuro.

—Vamos, Kise-san, te haré un completo recorrido por la casa —le dijo finalmente Takao, obviando con total descaro su anterior pregunta—. Si tus amigos y tú van a quedarse un par de días por aquí, lo mejor será que te familiarices pronto con el entorno. Solemos ser bastantes los residentes permanentes, pero cada cual suele ir a su propio aire la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mientras seguía obedientemente a aquel chico, Kise no pudo ahogar la sensación de inquietud que llevaba invadiéndolo desde que puso un pie en aquel lugar. En apenas dos días su vida había cambiado por completo; ya no solo no contaba con la seguridad de un clan que lo respaldara y protegiera, sino que por primera vez era responsable tanto de él mismo como también de Kuroko; además, estaba comenzando a descubrir que tras las firmes paredes que siempre contuvieron su limitada existencia, el mundo que lo rodeaba era mucho más grande y más complejo, muchísimo más cruel.

Caminando junto a aquel vampiro que sonreía con juguetona amabilidad al tiempo que le enseñaba y explicaba todo, Kise se preguntó si acaso Takao también vería el mundo del mismo modo pesimista, odiando no solo a quien le arrebató su antigua vida para convertirlo en algo que claramente detestaba, sino que también a todos los de su especie. Un odio que se escondía tras sonrisas fáciles y palabras afables, creando una máscara perfecta; un odio que era más que suficiente para obligarlo a seguir viviendo a pesar de que sus ojos decían a gritos lo mucho que deseaba morir eternamente.

——o——

El fuego que Kuroko sentía le abrasaba el cuerpo con sus llamas vivas no solo le estaba haciendo difícil el respirar, sino que también lo obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos, ahogándolo en aquel mar de rojo y furia que atormentaba su carne y solo dejaba un dolor agónico a su paso.

Tenía miedo y estaba asustado, oscilando de forma intermitente entre fragmentos de su infancia y su presente que lo atormentaban. A veces era un niño, entristecido por la pérdida de su madre y desesperado por aferrarse a la única persona que le quedaba; otras en cambio, volvía a sentirse casi un adulto, deseando romper sus cadenas aunque estas seguían ligándolo a quien siempre había pertenecido, por más que renegase de ellas; sin embargo, sobre todo aquello, sobre cualquier otra cosa, lo atenazaba la necesidad de recuperar lo que había perdido. Se sentía vacío y desquebrajado, como si una mano despiadada hubiese atravesado su pecho y arrebatado una parte de él, dejando solo un hueco hambriento y doloroso en su lugar.

Necesitaba algo. Necesitaba a alguien…

Akashi.

Desesperado, Kuroko se debatió entre sus ardientes cadenas y gimió lleno de angustiosa furia. ¿Por qué no le permitían ir donde estaba su primo? ¿Por qué debía permanecer en ese horrible sufrimiento? Él no había hecho nada malo para merecer ese castigo, ¿o sí? Su mente era un caos de tormento y fuego, de angustia y deseo insatisfecho. Si tan solo pudiese verlo… si tan solo pudiese explicarle… Se sentía tan vacío… tan hambriento…

El suave y gentil toque de unos dedos en su frente, sobre el pulso de su cuello, lo sobresaltó, deteniendo por un momento el agónico dolor. Kuroko levantó los cansados ojos, ansioso por encontrar a su primo, pero no le halló como esperaba. El mundo a su alrededor seguía siendo borroso y ambiguo, oyendo y perdiéndose en aquella grave voz desconocida que le consolaba con una suavidad desconcertante, la cual solo hizo que su corazón se encogiera y llorase lágrimas amargas sin comprender el motivo.

Kuroko se quemaba y ardía, sintiendo su cuerpo consumirse en cenizas y volver a levantarse para arder una y otra vez en un ciclo interminable. Rogó y lloró, y ansió que aquel castigo acabase, porque su vida acabase, pero sus palabras se perdían en el crepitar del fuego a su alrededor o en sus propios sollozos, no estaba seguro; sin embargo, aquellas suaves palabras volvieron a encontrarlo una vez más, y cuando una mano se aferró a la suya, instándolo a regresar, supo que aquella tortura había llegado a su fin.

Al abrir los ojos, la brillante luz que iluminaba la estancia lo hirió con la tenacidad de pequeñas y brillantes agujas, obligándolo a volver a cerrarlos de inmediato. Oyó ruido a su lado, y al instante sus sentidos se agudizaron al percibir aquel aroma cálidamente dulce y terroso que ya reconocía como perteneciente a Kagami. Cuando sintió que su estómago se contraía de manera dolorosa a causa del hambre, él frunció los labios con disgusto y volvió ligeramente el rostro para mirar al otro con cansancio.

—Hola, pequeño idiota, ¿así que finalmente has decidido regresar con nosotros? —le preguntó el chico lobo a modo de regaño. A pesar de lo rudas que sonaban sus palabras, la morena mano de este le apartó con cuidado el sudado cabello de la frente y se posó sobre su cabeza en una reconfortante caricia—. Sí que nos has dado un buen susto, a mí y a ese tonto amigo tuyo. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Mmm… cansado. Hambriento —reconoció Kuroko y dejó escapar un quedo suspiro—. ¿Qué me ha ocurrido, Kagami-kun?

—Eh… todavía no está del todo claro —le dijo este casi atragantándose con las palabras y rehuyendo su mirada durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que él comprendiera que Kagami le estaba ocultando algo—. En algún momento de nuestro viaje hasta aquí tan solo te desmayaste y te pusiste realmente mal, Kuroko. Kise y yo no sabíamos que hacer, así que llamé al amigo del que te había hablado y le pedí ayuda, por lo que él vino a recogernos y nos trajo hasta aquí, donde te atendieron.

Rodando ligeramente los ojos, él escudriñó el lugar donde ahora se encontraba. Era una habitación pequeña, de claras paredes pintadas en blanco y verde que otorgaban una sensación de plácida tranquilidad. Los muebles en ella no eran muchos y estaban hechos en su mayoría de desgastada madera desconchada, por lo que su aspecto era sencillo y robusto, lo que a Kuroko le recordó las rústicas viviendas campestres de algunos de sus libros. Aparte de la cama donde descansaba y una mesilla de noche a su lado, con una jarra de agua y un vaso sobre ella, el resto del mobiliario consistía simplemente en una solitaria silla y un par de estantes llenos de suministros médicos correctamente clasificados que se arrimaban a dos de las paredes. Todo allí estaba muy limpio y ordenado, y él pudo percibir con facilidad el ligero aroma antiséptico que flotaba en el ambiente, lo que no le resultó del todo desagradable. Al mirar por la única ventana existente, posicionada casi a los pies de la cama y cubierta de traslúcidas cortinas blancas, Kuroko pudo comprobar que la noche ya había caído hacía mucho.

—¿Así que ya estamos aquí? —inquirió con voz ligeramente enronquecida. Kagami asintió—. ¿Y Kise-kun?

—Se lo han llevado a dar una vuelta. Ese idiota estaba demasiado nervioso —protestó el chico lobo frunciendo sus rojizas cejas como si aquello fuese casi un crimen.

—Supongo que fue lo mejor —admitió, dándole la razón; aun así, a Kuroko le pareció divertido que, a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos que Kagami hacía por ocultarla, su propia ansiedad fuese tan evidente como un anuncio de neón; aun así, él no dijo nada al respecto.

Sin apartar la mano que todavía mantenía sobre su cabeza, el otro le preguntó muy serio:

—¿Quieres alimentarte?

Nada más oír su pregunta, el hambre que sentía se agudizó, produciéndole un terrible dolor latente. Si era honesto consigo mismo, Kuroko moría de ganas de beber de Kagami una vez más. Era una necesidad que había ido creciendo dentro suyo desde el día anterior nada más reencontrarse y la cual acabó llegando a un punto casi desesperante cuando fue Kise quien se lo apropió, haciéndole sentir dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese con tal de recuperarlo; no obstante ahora, tras aquella espantosa pesadilla de la que acababa de despertar, tras verse atrapado en aquella agonizante tortura con el recuerdo de Akashi, tenía miedo de sí mismo y sus emociones descontroladas. Él había marcado a Kagami sin proponérselo y, a su vez, su primo había dejado su propia marca sobre él, atándolo; y lo que más temía Kuroko en ese momento, era que parte de aquel lazo venenoso que tenía con el otro vampiro terminase dañando a Kagami sin que este lo supiese siquiera, sin tener nada de culpa. Si eso llegase a ocurrir, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Él negó con lentitud a causa del cansancio que hacía pesar todo su cuerpo.

—Has perdido demasiada sangre en pocos días, Kagami-kun. Hoy mismo permitiste a Kise beber de ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Soy resistente —insistió este, arrodillándose en el suelo para apoyar ambos brazos cruzados sobre la verde colcha de la cama y descansar su barbilla sobre estos, mirándolo con seria determinación—, perder un poco más de sangre no va a matarme, Kuroko.

«Pero yo sí podría hacerlo, o tal vez hacerte algo peor» gritó angustiado en su interior, pero las palabras no fueron capaces de salir de sus labios a causa de la vergüenza.

De forma inconsciente, sus dedos rozaron la piel donde la marca de su primo era apenas detectable ahora. Aun le quemaba y podía percibir una ligera reminiscencia de las emociones de Akashi fluyendo a través de él, pero al menos la peor parte parecía haber remitido de momento. Un ligero recuerdo pendiendo de aquel cruel lazo que ahora los unía.

—Y vas a negarte. Una vez más —le dijo Kagami con tono ligeramente cansino, sacándolo de sus sombríos pensamientos. Sus ojos, rojizos como las hojas de arce en el otoño, brillaban con cierta diversión cuando tendió una mano para tirar de uno de sus celestes mechones de cabello—. Eres un pequeño idiota terco.

—Eso ha sido muy descortés de tu parte, Kagami-kun. Intento ser considerado, ¿sabes? —protestó.

Este sonrió con socarronería.

—Nunca he dicho que no lo sea. Tampoco creo que te importe mucho mi mala educación.

Kuroko entrecerró los ojos y bufó ligeramente indignado.

—Tal vez debería comenzar a hacerlo. Al parecer tanta amabilidad de mi parte está comenzando a subírsete a la cabeza.

Riendo por su comentario, el chico lobo se arremangó la negra camiseta que llevaba hasta los codos y tendió una de sus muñecas desnudas hacia él, colocándola cerca de su rostro.

—Venga, deja de protestar y has lo que tengas que hacer, Kuroko. No creo que desees enfrentarte al responsable de este lugar siendo la cosita debilucha que eres ahora mismo, ¿o sí?

Tan avergonzado como molesto por aquel burlón comentario, él tomó el brazo que este le ofrecía, dispuesto a aceptar y beber solo lo suficiente para recuperar parte de su fuerza sin ponerle en riesgo. No obstante, al ver como las marcas de unos colmillos que no eran suyos perforaban la morena piel, dejando un tenue rastro blanquecino, algo vivo pareció retorcerse en su interior, haciéndolo sentir adolorido y furioso.

Como si presintiese el brusco cambio en su humor, Kagami, soltando un pesado suspiro, se puso de pie y se metió en la estrecha cama junto a él, arrinconándolo contra el muro a sus espaldas y obligándole de esa forma a quedar cara a cara, logrando que su corazón se acelerase como rara vez ocurría con su especie.

Cuando los largos dedos de este se posaron sobre el pulso de su cuello, trazando apenas el sitio donde Akashi le había mordido, Kuroko no pudo más que contener la respiración.

—¿Kagami-kun…?

—Esto… ¿te lo hizo Akashi?

Nada de lo que hubiese pasado por su cabeza en esos momentos pudo haberlo preparado para aquello. Escuchar el nombre de su primo en labios de aquel otro chico no solo lo desconcertó, sino que también lo llenó de un intenso e inesperado miedo. No creía que Kise hubiese hablado voluntariamente con Kagami sobre su relación familiar y lo complicada que esta era, de hecho, nadie aparte de él mismo debería estar enterado de lo que Akashi le había hecho, el terrible pecado que había cometido; sin embargo, al ver la forma taciturna en que este le miraba, Kuroko tuvo la total certeza de que su secreto había sido descubierto de algún modo.

Avergonzado a más no poder, bajó la vista hasta clavarla en el pecho de Kagami que subía y bajaba lentamente, revelando la vida que allí habitaba. De ser posible, él hubiese deseado poder correr y esconderse en cualquier sitio, donde fuera con tal de escapar de aquella mirada que parecía quemarlo; pero, desgraciadamente, su propio cuerpo no le respondía. Prisionero entre el otro chico y la pared de aquel cuarto desconocido, Kuroko se sentía tan vulnerable como una frágil presa.

—¿Por qué piensas que fue Akashi-kun? —preguntó finalmente, sintiendo que el nombre de este quemaba tanto en sus labios como en su corazón—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue él y no otro vampiro de mi clan?

—Porque lo llamaste en sueños mientras estabas dormido. Muchas veces. —Al oírle decir aquello, él sintió pánico; temeroso de lo que podría haber confesado en su inconsciencia; Kagami, no obstante, como si presintiera su inquietud, se apresuró a aplacarlo—: ¡No dijiste nada más aparte de eso, Kuroko, te lo prometo! Además, no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres, ¡de verdad!

Él suspiró con cansancio.

—Pero si has preguntado, es porque sientes curiosidad, ¿no, Kagami-kun?

Al mirarlo, este pareció un poco culpable.

—Solo… Yo solo me preguntaba por qué él te marcó —reconoció con cierto resquemor—. Esta tarde, Kise me hizo ver que tú me habías reclamado de forma inconsciente al haber bebido de mi sangre, Kuroko, y que eso nos unía. Admito que en un principio no pude entenderlo del todo, pero luego de pensarlo un poco llegué a aceptarlo como algo… inevitable entre nosotros. Sin embargo, cuando el chico que te trató, Takao, insinuó que tu condición podía deberse a lo mismo, que alguien más había marcado su posesión sobre ti, alguien que estaba sobre tu jerarquía, no me gustó como me sentí —masculló Kagami, frustrado—. Viéndote sufrir de ese modo mientras te cuidaba, no pude dejar de preguntarme por qué alguien te haría esto si sabía el daño que te provocaría, y la única conclusión a la que pude llegar es que el responsable era el líder de tu clan. ¿Realmente salvar a Kise es el único motivo por el que deseas escapar de Akashi, Kuroko?

Tras pensarlo un momento, de comprender las implicancias de admitir aquello, él negó. La idea de saber que otros aparte de Kagami estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido con su primo era ciertamente deprimente, pero ya lidiaría con ello más tarde.

Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los rojizos ojos del chico lobo que lo observaban con una intensidad que le resultó un poco desconcertante, pero no lo molestó en absoluto. Era como sumergirse en la oscuridad de la noche, pensó. Cómodo y relajante; un entorno seguro que le hablaba de que los miedos podían disiparse solo con el roce de aquella mano.

—Akashi no es solo el líder de mi clan, Kagami-kun, sino que también es… mi primo. La única familia que me queda —confesó, obligándose a no apartar los ojos de este a pesar de las violentas emociones que lo embargaban—. Durante los últimos años nuestra relación no ha sido del todo buena, y yo… acabé escapando de su lado antes de que el daño fuese irreparable.

A pesar de que Kuroko estaba seguro de que el chico lobo tendría miles de dudas tras su ambigua explicación, ninguna palabra salió de los labios de este. Ni preguntas, ni recriminaciones; nada que pudiese recordarle lo angustiante que le estaba resultando el cortar ese vínculo con la única persona que siempre creyó estaría a su lado.

Eran tantas cosas las que él sentía dentro de sí en aquel momento; tantas las emociones encontradas entre el rencor y el desprecio, unidas al cariño y la imperiosa necesidad de regresar al lado del otro, que su cabeza era un completo lío. Kuroko podía sentir el dolor y la rabia de Akashi dentro suyo como si fuese la propia, y aun así estaba determinado a reclamar su libertad por sobre todo.

—Deberías correr de mi lado, Kagami-kun —le dijo con total sinceridad, acariciando apenas con sus dedos la morena mejilla de este que no dejaba de mirarlo—. Ahora, que te estoy dando la posibilidad para poder hacerlo.

No obstante, a pesar de su velada advertencia, el toque de este sobre la marca que su primo había dejado sobre él se hizo aún más persistente, casi como desease borrarla con sus propios dedos; y Kuroko se lo permitió.

—Me has marcado como de tu propiedad, ¿no lo recuerdas, pequeño vampiro idiota? —le dijo Kagami con un ligero tono divertido—. Tal vez deberías tomar la responsabilidad.

Cuando el otro chico se inclinó sobre él y la distancia entre sus rostro se volvió nimia, tanto que podía apreciar los tonos más oscuros de rojo y marrón que bordeaban los ojos de este, Kuroko solo pudo pensar en que perder la voluntad de aquella forma no era tan malo después de todo.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, dejó de luchar consigo mismo y hundió el rostro en el cálido hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Kagami, inspirando profundo para perderse en su reconfortante aroma y permitiendo al fin que sus labios vagaran por su piel en una suave caricia, rozando esta con su lengua antes de enterrar sus colmillos en él como tanto ansiaba.

A pesar de lo terrible y primitivo que aquel acto era, de lo culpable que en el fondo se sentía, Kuroko no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era lo correcto para ambos, como si el mismo destino que casualmente los había unido, ahora decidiese que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Akashi, en su autoridad todopoderosa y absoluta, había sido el sol que lo dominó todo en su vida durante años, cegándolo hasta que su presencia era todo lo que podía contemplar; sin embargo, solo bastó que Kagami llegase a su lado para que lo cambiara todo. Con su llegada, este había provocado un eclipse; un eclipse solar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo resultase de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Lo siguiente, es una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar. Al llevar más de una historia a la vez muchas veces los tiempos entre una y otra se me alargan más de lo previsto, pero si ven que tarda un poco, por favor no teman que vuelva a caer en hiatus. Ya he retomado Tormenta con todo lo que eso conlleva, así que confíen en que la llevaré hasta el final; sobre todo porque me tiene muy entusiasmada.  
> Y hablando de entusiasmo, realmente espero que el capítulo les gustase y no resultara muy pesado a la hora de leer. Ha sido bastante largo, casi once mil palabras en 25 planas de Word, por lo que es una lectura considerable. Muchas veces durante la corrección me planteé el dividir el capítulo, pero jamás encontré como hacerlo, así que solo me arriesgué a confiar en que disfrutarían de una lectura larga, por los meses de espera entre la última actualización y esta. Además, estamos entrando en otra etapa de la historia, con personajes nuevos y situaciones nuevas, así como la relación de Kagami y Kuroko volviéndose más cercana. Confío en que hayan disfrutado de ello ya que en la siguiente actualización tendremos a unos cuantos personajes más haciendo acto de presencia.  
> También aprovecho la oportunidad para informar que la historia finalmente tiene su propia portada, la cual, como en todas mis historias, llega de la mano de mi queridísima Akira Kousei, quien suele transformar las locuras de mi cabeza en bellas imágenes. Si alguien está interesado en su trabajo y desea comisionarla, pueden encontrarla en Instagram bajo el mismo nombre. Sus datos de contacto están al comienzo de cada una de mis historias.  
> Para quienes siguen otros de mis fanfictions, aviso que la siguiente actualización corresponde a In Focus, la cual espero estar subiendo durante la semana próxima. Luego de ello el turno es para Cantarella, todo ello del fandom de SnK.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Tessa.


	8. Humanos y Monstruos

_Descargo_ _:_ Kuroko no Basket _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 8:**

**Humanos y Monstruos**

****

**_¿Piensas que somos hermosos, mágicos, con nuestras pieles blancas, nuestros ojos duros?_ **

**(Anne Rice)**

El suave golpeteo en la puerta del cuarto que fungía como enfermería, sacó a Kagami del ligero sueño en el que había caído. Abriendo los ojos con algo de pesadez, producto del cansancio acumulado y la reciente pérdida de sangre, observó a Kuroko que dormía acurrucado a su lado. Este, cubierto con la verde colcha hasta la barbilla, respiraba tranquila y acompasadamente en un sueño profundo. Al posar una mano sobre su pálida mejilla, notó con alivio que su piel volvía a estar fría al tacto y no con aquel calor antinatural de horas antes. Al parecer Takao había tenido toda la razón en sus suposiciones: Kuroko se recuperaría tras un poco de descanso y alimentarse en condiciones.

Al observar las ligeras marcas que ahora lucían casi traslúcidas en el cuello de este, él no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de relación sería la que Kuroko en verdad tenía con el tal Akashi. El joven vampiro le había asegurado que aquel sujeto era la única familia que le quedaba, además de ser el líder de su clan, pero Kagami tenía la ligera impresión de que tras todo aquello se ocultaba algo más; algo como un oscuro secreto del que el chico no deseaba hablarle y en el cual él no se sentía con la confianza y el valor suficiente para intentar indagar.

Si tan solo pudiera arrancar aquella marca y así aliviar el sufrimiento de este…

Tras una nueva serie de golpes a la puerta, esta vez un poco más fuerte que la anterior, Kagami soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración y frunció el ceño con disgusto al notar que Kuroko se removía inquieto en sueños a causa de la interrupción.

Teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, él abandonó la estrecha cama y se dirigió a abrir. No fue una sorpresa el encontrarse con Tatsuya esperando del otro lado de la puerta, ni tampoco que su verde mirada y su expresión seria e inescrutable vaticinaran problemas.

—¿Crees que ahora _sí_ podamos hablar como corresponde, Taiga? —le preguntó este con tono suave y perfectamente controlado en cuanto volvió a tenerlo en frente.

A pesar de que todo dentro de Kagami se rebelaba gritándole que no lo hiciera, que no se apartara del dormido chico vampiro, de igual forma acabó asintiendo en dirección a su amigo, tanto porque deseaba aclarar las cosas con Tatsuya antes de que las suposiciones de este se descontrolaran, como también porque necesitaba comprobar si aquel apego recién descubierto que sentía hacia Kuroko era a causa de él mismo o se debía al supuesto marcaje al que el joven vampiro lo había sometido sin querer.

Sin decirle palabra alguna, Tatsuya sujetó su brazo derecho y lo guio por uno de aquellos laberínticos corredores de innumerables vidrieras que daban al oscuro y frondoso bosque que los rodeaba, el cual era apenas iluminado por la luz de la alta luna creciente otorgándoles un aspecto algo espectral. Al mirar el exterior, tan vasto y agreste a la vista, Kagami no pudo evitar pensar que ciertamente ese era un buen lugar para vivir, sobre todo para los cambiantes como él. Un sitio con mucho espacio al aire libre para poder desfogar la enorme energía que siempre parecía llenar a su especie y lo suficientemente lejos de la civilización para no hacer daño a otros durante los días complicados de la transformación.

—Hay un sótano —le dijo su amigo repentinamente, sacándolo de sus elucubraciones y sonriéndole a penas cuando él lo miró confundido—. A puesto que estabas pensando en que era lo que hacían los cambiantes las noches de luna llena, ¿no es así?

Un poco avergonzado al saberse descubierto de esa manera, Kagami asintió. Siempre le había asustado un poco la enorme capacidad que Tatsuya parecía tener para leerlo, haciéndole sentir como si no pudiese ocultarle absolutamente nada.

—Bueno, sí. Es solo que me cuestionaba que tan difícil debe ser el controlar a unos cuantos lobos cuando llega el cambio. Este sitio se encuentra lo bastante lejos de la ciudad para ser seguro, pero aun así cohabitan con vampiros y convertidos. Ya sabes que eso no es una buena combinación —le dijo a Tatsuya, recordándole los viejos tiempos cuando vivían juntos y los mil problemas que tuvieron que soportar debido a ello.

—Y por eso hay un sótano especialmente diseñado para ese momento; con la suficiente resistencia para que los tuyos no puedan escapar de allí mientras no sean liberados, pero al mismo tiempo pensado para que no puedan hacerse más daño del normal —explicó su amigo—. Cada día de conversión, los chicos son encerrados juntos allí abajo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Kagami frunció el ceño al pensar en aquello.

—Pero, con tantos cambiantes juntos, ¿no es peligroso? —inquirió preocupado—. Debe ser casi una masacre.

—Un poco, sí; pero Riko-san suele administrarles unos cuantos calmantes para atenuar la agresividad y, además, tu especie sana rápido, ¿no? Todos ustedes son unos auténticos brutos la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que técnicamente ya están habituados a ello —añadió Tatsuya regalándole una velada sonrisa que hizo que a él se le encogiese el estómago a causa de los nervios.

Una vez llegaron a la segunda planta, su amigo dobló a la izquierda y se paró frente a la tercera puerta que se agrupaba a un lado del largo corredor, abriéndola con la llave que sacó del bolsillo de sus negros vaqueros e ingresando en primer lugar él mismo para encender la luz y luego invitarlo a entrar.

La habitación que se presentó ante los ojos de Kagami estaba perfectamente ordenada y bien distribuida, por lo que parecía espaciosa a pesar de no serlo en realidad. Las paredes de esta se encontraban pintadas de un verde muy tenue que contrastaba enormemente con el tono mucho más oscuro de las pesadas cortinas que cubrían la ventana frontal a la puerta, la cual daba hacia el frontis de la casa y otorgaba un aspecto de claridad lunar y confort que invitaban al cómodo descanso. Una litera cubierta con colchas hechas en _pachwork_ de verdes y marrones colores, ocupaba al completo uno de los laterales del cuarto, mientras que el resto del mobiliario se distribuía en la pared opuesta, consistiendo solo en un pesado armario de madera oscura, con una cómoda a juego, y un desgastado escritorio de cajoneras con su silla correspondiente. Al contemplar el piso bajo sus pies, Kagami notó que, al igual que el resto de la casa, este era de desgastados y oscuros tablones pulidos hasta hacerlos brillar. Una alfombra tejida en diversos tonos de verde cubría el centro de la estancia, dando un aire mucho más hogareño y acogedor al lugar, así como también lo hacían los libros apilados sobre el escritorio y las fotografías colgadas en un tablero de corcho frente a este.

Cerrando los ojos un momento, él inspiró profundo y se llenó los pulmones con la esencia limpia del bosque veraniego que entraba a través de la ventana abierta y se impregnaba en las paredes y las colchas; el ambiente predominante de aquel lugar, como si deseara dejar su huella. Sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, Kagami no pudo evitar pensar que quizá su decisión de ir hasta allí no había sido una mala idea después de todo.

—¿Es este tu cuarto? —le preguntó a Tatsuya una vez abrió los ojos y regresó a la realidad. Apartando sin pedir permiso alguno la silla del escritorio, se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y apoyó ambos brazos en el respaldo, mirando con atención al otro chico.

Su amigo, por su parte, con los movimientos elegantes y sutiles que lo caracterizaban, se sentó en la cama inferior de la litera, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y apartándose con cuidado el negro cabello que cubría parcialmente su rostro, dejando todavía más a la vista el verde ojo donde su distintivo lunar descansaba debajo.

—Sí, lo comparto con otro vampiro de momento: Sakurai-kun. Lo conociste cuando llegamos —le recordó—. Aunque eso podría arreglarse con facilidad si hablamos con Riko al respecto.

Confundido, Kagami lo miró inquisitivo.

—¿Arreglar para qué?

—Para que te quedes conmigo, por supuesto —le aclaró su amigo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. ¿O es que acaso pensabas que tendrías un cuarto para ti solo en este sitio, Taiga?

Lo cierto era que una vez comenzó su viaje, Kagami no había pensado en nada más que llegar hasta ese sitio, confiando en que una vez estuviese allí y pudiera hablar con Tatsuya, finalmente decidiría qué hacer con su vida. Debido a ello, nunca tuvo tiempo para cuestionarse en cómo o donde sería alojado, sobre todo porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser bien recibido y aceptado como al parecer su amigo sí esperaba.

Al comienzo de aquella travesía, todo para él habían sido solo dudas y una gran cantidad de esperanzas, por lo que a pesar de desear creer ciegamente en las palabras que Tatsuya le había escrito, asegurándole que en aquel lugar tendría un sitio donde pertenecer, Kagami se negaba a confiar del todo en ellas. Había vivido lo suficiente para saber que él mundo no era tan amable con sujetos como ellos, por lo que debía mantenerse precavido para evitar llevarse decepciones posteriores.

No obstante, tras conocer a Kuroko unos días atrás, todo se tornó en un verdadero desastre para él y sus prioridades, por lo que su preocupación de no ser aceptado acabó transformándose en un terrible instinto de protección hacia el otro chico cuando este le pidió ayuda, logrando que su cabeza solo se centrara en llevarlo sano y salvo hasta aquel lugar, confiando en que sería un sitio seguro para que el joven vampiro se repusiera mientras decidía que hacer con su vida. Ciertamente, luego de todos los embates que le había dado la vida durante las últimas semanas, Kagami no había tenido ni un maldito momento para pensar en lo que haría una vez se encontrase allí.

—No había pensado nada —confesó, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por aquel descuido—, pero no creo que esto sea algo que debamos decidir arbitrariamente por nuestra propia cuenta, Tatsuya. Sea como sea, aquí solo somos invitados; además, ya tienes un compañero de cuarto, ¿no?

Aunque Kagami confiaba en haber utilizado un tono lo suficientemente desenfadado para decir aquello, algo en la intensidad con que el otro chico lo miró, hizo que él comprendiera que acababa de dar un mal paso. Tatsuya rara vez alzaba la voz o demostraba su enfado de manera evidente, pero la dureza de sus ojos verdes y la tensión en sus hermosos rasgos, siempre habían sido la más efectiva advertencia para señalarle cuando este ya se encontraba en su límite.

—¿Me estás rechazando porque realmente intentas ser considerado o porque aún no puedes dejar pasar lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, Taiga? —Poniéndose de pie con un grácil movimiento, este avanzó en unas cuantas zancadas hacia donde él se hallaba sentado. Cruzando uno de los brazos sobre su pecho y sujetando su delgada barbilla con el otro, su amigo lo miró detenidamente—. ¿O tal vez tu rechazo es debido al vampiro sangre pura que viaja contigo?

Nervioso al sentirse un poco descubierto respecto a su preocupación por Kuroko, Kagami bajó la vista y la clavó en el desgastado piso, intentando que sus expresiones no lo traicionasen.

—Demonios, Tatsuya, deja de hablar tonterías, ¿quieres? —regañó al otro—. ¡Por supuesto que lo digo por consideración a quien pertenece este lugar! Además, sobre las cosas entre nosotros… quiero creer que podemos retomar nuestra amistad donde la dejamos, ¿o acaso tú no deseas lo mismo? ¿No fue por eso que me pediste que viniese hasta aquí?

En el momento que levantó el rostro para mirar al vampiro, Kagami de inmediato notó el profundo dolor que sus palabras le habían causado a este, haciéndolo sentir terriblemente culpable y cuestionarse una vez más si su decisión de haber aceptado aquella invitación era la correcta.

Tatsuya y él se habían conocido hacía unos siete años atrás, cuando Kagami, con tan solo doce años, y Alex, la loba renegada de una manada de América que se había hecho cargo de su cuidado cuando lo encontró huérfano en las calles, se metieron en un brutal enfrentamiento entre dos manadas de Nagano del que escaparon solo por suerte, arrastrando con ellos a un vampiro convertido medio moribundo: Tatsuya.

Este, luego de despertar tras dos días de completa inconsciencia, decidió confiar en ellos y les contó su historia, hablándoles de como terminó siendo secuestrado para tráfico humano y vendido a un clan vampiro de las afueras de Kioto. A pesar de que Tatsuya en un principio había estado convencido de que moriría siendo nada más que alimento para estos, el líder del clan acabó encaprichándose de él, por lo que decidió convertirlo en vampiro para su diversión personal; sin embargo, cuando se enteró casualmente de que el líder tenía planes de marcarlo, encadenándolo a él de por vida, Tatsuya decidió darse a la fuga o morir en el intento, reclamando lo último de libertad que le quedaba.

Y fue así como el pequeño grupo de dos que Kagami y Alex conformaban, acabó convirtiéndose en uno de tres, con ellos viajando de un sitio para otro durante los cuatro años siguientes y siendo casi como una familia que enfrentaba juntos las cosas buenas y malas que les sucedían. No obstante, todo se complicó para ellos dos cuando un día Alex simplemente desapareció tras una ronda nocturna. Tatsuya y él se habían vuelto casi locos buscándola, intentando hallar una pista sobre ella que les dijese que aún se encontraba con vida y les indicase como proseguir, pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano. Además, debido a la condición de ambos, un mestizo de lobo y un vampiro convertido, permanecer en un mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo sin una manada o un clan que los respaldara resultaba prácticamente suicida, por lo que debieron comenzar a moverse de una ciudad a otra, siempre con la esperanza de encontrar aunque fuese un mínimo rastro que los guiara hacia Alex, pero sin éxito alguno.

Y fue quizá debido a toda la angustia y desesperación que sintieron, a lo muy desamparados que quedaron sin aquella mujer que los había cuidado por tanto tiempo, que las cosas entre Tatsuya y él comenzaron a cambiar paulatinamente a lo largo del año que ambos siguieron juntos. En un comienzo, todo entre ellos había sido solo cosa de hermandad, con Kagami admirando profundamente al otro chico e intentando alcanzarlo casi con desesperación mientras crecía; sin embargo, para cuando él cumplió los diecisiete y la niñez quedó atrás, ya no necesitó que Tatsuya le cuidara constantemente, por lo que decidió que ambos debían cuidarse el uno al otro, estrechando de ese modo tanto su relación que, sin darse cuenta de ello, acabaron cruzando la fina línea que trazaba el límite de lo permitido entre los dos.

Aquello había ocurrido solo una vez, pero Kagami llevaba cargando con la culpa y el remordimiento por casi dos años; maldiciendo constantemente su debilidad momentánea que les acabó costando tan caro.

A pesar de que aquella no fue la primera vez que permitió a Tatsuya beber de él tras una pelea especialmente difícil, sí fue la primera que Kagami dejó que fuese este el que llevara el control del acto, algo contra lo que Alex siempre le advirtió, debido a la naturaleza vampírica del otro y lo fácil que la sed de sangre descontrolaba a aquella especie.

Fue de este modo como, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, tras ofrecerse como alimento, Kagami se encontró besando y acariciando a Tatsuya casi con enloquecida desesperación, sin rastro alguno de consciencia y solo deseando poseer y marcar con la agónica necesidad de su propia especie; no obstante, cuando un pequeño resquicio de sentido común se hizo paso hacia su obnubilado cerebro, él finalmente fue capaz de poner término a esa locura, justo antes de que ambos acabaran dando un paso que dañara de manera irreparable su relación fraternal. Aun así, _su rechazo_ , como lo había llamado Tatsuya una vez Kagami puso distancia entre ellos e insistió en disculparse por lo ocurrido, resultó más doloroso para este que el haber permitido que ese error sucediera, ya que Tatsuya de golpe le confesó que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de él y que no deseaba regresar a la simple relación de hermandad que habían llevado hasta entonces.

Durante las tres semanas posteriores a aquel acontecimiento, los dos se comportaron de manera cuidadosamente reservada con el otro, volviendo su cercana relación en una por completo antinatural. Kagami, sintiéndose culpable por el dolor de su amigo, se había planteado seriamente el intentar darle una oportunidad a Tatsuya y corresponder sus sentimientos, ya que él también lo quería, ¿cómo no hacerlo tras todo lo que ambos habían experimentado juntos? Sin embargo, de cierta forma la idea de mantener una relación de pareja con este no acababa de convencerlo, y no porque le disgustara que Tatsuya fuese un hombre y mucho menos que perteneciera a la especie vampira, sino que tan solo él no estaba preparado para ese paso, resultándole imposible cambiar sus sentimientos de fraternal admiración por otros completamente románticos.

Cuando finalmente le hizo saber a Tatsuya que no podría darle lo que tanto deseaba de él, todo entre ellos pareció derrumbarse del mismo modo irremediable en que lo haría un castillo de naipes. Menos de una semana después de aquella plática, ambos habían decidido tomar caminos separados, volviendo a retomar el contacto solo unas cuantas semanas atrás, cuando luego de que su amigo se enterase de su actual residencia en Fukushima, gracias a una manada de lobos errantes, le hizo llegar aquella carta invitando a Kagami a ese sitio.

Y ahora, se dijo él mientras contemplaba al otro chico, estaban prácticamente en la misma situación que años atrás, a pesar de ser un poco mayores y a que la vida de ambos había cambiado bastante durante el tiempo que se mantuvieron separados.

Demonios, ¿por qué últimamente todo tenía que ser tan complicado entre ellos dos? Si tan solo pudiesen regresar a los días en que eran una familia junto a Alex…

—Bueno, supongo que de momento es lo único que puedes ofrecerme, así que lo aceptaré —le dijo finalmente Tatsuya, rompiendo así el largo silencio en el que se había sumido. Soltando un largo y pesaroso suspiro, este sonrió quedamente en su dirección—. En verdad me alegra tenerte de regreso, Taiga.

Sintiéndose enormemente aliviado, casi como si acabasen de otorgarle un indulto, Kagami se permitió al fin sonreír con sinceridad en presencia del otro chico.

—También me alegra el volver a verte, Tatsuya. Te he extrañado.

Como si aquello hubiese sido todo lo que necesitaban para romper con aquellos últimos años de dolorosa separación, el denso aire entre ambos pareció disiparse poco a poco, dando paso a la camaradería que habían compartido durante todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos como la familia que fueron.

Abandonando su posición en la silla, él terminó por sentarse en la cama junto a Tatsuya, prestando completa atención a lo que este le contaba sobre la vida que había llevado durante los dos últimos años, hasta que llegó a ese lugar, y sus infructuosos intentos por encontrar a Alex, así como lo muy arrepentido que se había sentido tras su separación en tan malos términos. A su vez, Kagami le habló a este de sus errantes años viajando de un sitio a otro, siempre en busca de la mujer que se había hecho cargo de ellos, y como acabó cruzando accidentalmente su camino con Kuroko.

Nada más acabar de explicarle a Tatsuya su aventura con el joven vampiro sangre pura, él pudo notar como las delgadas cejas negras de su amigo volvían a fruncirse con evidente descontento.

—Dios, Taiga, ¿es que no sabes lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser los de su clase? —lo amonestó este—. Un sangre pura es… no solo la élite dentro de la especie vampira, sino que también son extremadamente poderosos y aterradores. Poseen un gran poder de manipulación sobre el resto, para así poder controlar con facilidad a los vampiros que están a su resguardo. Si solo fueras un simple humano, habrías acabado atado a su voluntad en cuanto ese chico te mordió durante su primer encuentro.

De manera inconsciente, Kagami llevó su mano hasta el sitio en su cuello donde se hallaba la marca dejada anteriormente por Kuroko y que, según Kise, representaba la posesión de este sobre él; el mismo sitio donde Kagami aún podía sentir una ligera sensibilidad al haberle permitido al joven vampiro alimentarse de él menos de una hora atrás.

Observador como era, Tatsuya captó aquello de inmediato, produciendo que la duda inicial en su rostro diera paso a la confusión, la cual prontamente se tornó en indignación al comprender lo que había ocurrido.

Sin miramiento alguno, el chico vampiro le apartó la mano con violencia del cuello, inspirando profunda y sonoramente al ver lo que allí se escondía. Cuando aquellos fríos dedos se posaron sobre su piel sensibilizada, Kagami no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, el cual se intensificó y trepó por su columna al ver lo furioso que Tatsuya se encontraba en ese momento.

—¡¿Es que has perdido la cabeza, Taiga?! ¡No solo le has permitido a ese sangre pura beber de ti, si no que le has dejado marcarte! ¡Marcarte! —exclamó este con indignación—. ¡Ninguno de su tipo es bueno, porque su supremacía los hace indolentes al sufrimiento del resto!

—Kuroko no es así —se apresuró él a defender al otro; pero, nada más decir aquello, Tatsuya le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno.

—No, _tú_ crees que ese chico no es así porque nunca has tenido que enfrentarte a los de su clase, ¡pero yo sí! Fue un maldito sangre pura el que me arrebató la vida y me convirtió en lo que ahora soy. Fue un vampiro igual a ese chico al que proteges, el que me convirtió en su mascota y me hizo desear morir mil veces sin poder conseguirlo. No tienes ni una mínima idea de lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser los sangre pura, Taiga, y vas y simplemente te dejas marcar por uno de ellos, demonios. —Clavando los dedos con fuerza en la tela de sus vaqueros negros, Tatsuya se obligó a guardar silencio; sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar, su ceño se hallaba fruncido con evidente confusión—. Pero, ¿cómo ha podido ocurrir esto? Él no debería haber podido marcarte, ya que tú eres…

—… solo un cuarto de lobo —se apresuró a recordarle—. De momento, ninguno de nosotros ha podido concluir por qué las marcas de Kuroko no se han borrado a pesar de que soy un cambiante. Quizá tan solo se deba a la gran cantidad de sangre humana que hay en mí o a algún otro motivo que desconocemos. Además, Kuroko ni siquiera tenía la intención de marcarme en primer lugar.

Soltando una palabrota que era muy poco habitual en sus labios, Tatsuya volvió a pasar los dedos por aquella marca mientras la mirada de manera pensativa y especulativa, evidentemente desconfiando de la aparente «inocencia» del otro vampiro. A diferencia de Takao, que sí era un convertido marcado, Tatsuya se enorgullecía enormemente de haberse librado de aquel destino huyendo a tiempo antes de acabar convirtiéndose en el juguete de algún otro vampiro. Este siempre había dejado claro que el pertenecer a otro de esa manera tan total y absoluta, era el peor destino que podía imaginar al ser por completo coartado de su libertad, y por eso mismo Kagami comprendía su indignación ante lo que acababa de descubrir sobre él. De seguro Tatsuya pensaba que era el más tonto del mundo por haberse puesto en aquella posición con un vampiro sangre pura, aunque ni Kuroko ni él lo hubiesen sabido de antemano.

—¿Él te gusta? —fue la inesperada pregunta de su amigo, la cual logró que Kagami levantara el rostro y le mirara lleno de confusión.

—¿Gustar? ¿Te refieres a cómo amigos? —inquirió dudoso—. Bueno, supongo que sí. Kuroko es un chico interesante.

Ante su respuesta, Tatsuya solo torció sus delgados labios y dejó escapar un resoplido cargado de irritación.

—Me refiero a como pareja, Taiga. Románticamente, sexualmente. ¿Te sientes atraído por ese vampiro? ¿Por eso le permitiste beber de ti en más de una oportunidad?

Escandalizado, él sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro debido a la vergüenza y acabó explotando:

—¡Por supuesto que no! Kuroko es mi amigo y ahora mismo tiene problemas, ¿cómo no voy a querer ayudarlo? Sabes bien lo que solía decirnos Alex al respecto. Además, él no me ve de esa manera, Tatsuya. Es apenas un niño, pero tiene su propia vida con la que cargar y sus propios problemas que solucionar. —Frunciendo el ceño a su vez, miró a su amigo con absoluta seriedad—. El que coincidiéramos y nos agradáramos solo ha sido una casualidad, pero decidí emprender este viaje junto a él porque sentí que lo necesitaba, y si yo podía echarle una mano, no iba a negársela. Así que por favor no comiences a confundir las cosas. No voy a tolerar que tus celos le compliquen todavía más las cosas a Kuroko. Ya tiene mucho que soportar.

Durante unos segundos, el aire entre ambos volvió a convertirse en un manto desagradablemente espeso, pero al final su amigo asintió apenas con un gesto de cabeza y la tensión que Kagami sentía lo embargaba comenzó a remitir. Aun así, notó como el estómago se le contraía a causa de los nervios cuando aquel pálido rostro se acercó tanto al suyo que pudo verse reflejado en la verde pupila que lo contemplaba con atención.

—Si es lo que deseas, Taiga, entonces intentaré ser bueno con Kuroko-kun; sin embargo, quiero dejarte claro que no me he rendido contigo a pesar de tu rechazo, por lo que si tu nuevo compañero espera de ti otra cosa que no sea amistad, no se lo pondré fácil.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Kagami se encontró tumbado de espaldas contra la cama, con Tatsuya sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y las manos de este presionando contra sus hombros para mantenerlo en aquel sitio. Vio a este bajar la cabeza hacia él, pero no fue hasta que sintió aquellos fríos labios posarse en el mismo punto donde Kuroko lo había mordido un poco antes, permitiendo que la respiración caliente y la ligera punta de la lengua rozaran contra la piel de su cuello, que comprendió las verdaderas intenciones del otro, asustándose bastante.

Removiéndose lo suficiente para no acabar convertido en la maldita presa de Tatsuya, Kagami logró sujetarle los brazos e intentó apartarlo, pero la fuerza de su amigo siempre había rivalizado con la suya, motivo por el cual este sonrió burlonamente al ver sus inútiles esfuerzos por liberarse.

No obstante, fue el rápido golpeteo en la puerta lo que puso fin a su ridícula lucha, dejando a ambos paralizados cuando esta se abrió sin esperar invitación, revelando a un sonriente Takao que se quedó observando aquella comprometedora escena con ojos llenos de alegre malicia.

—Oooh, lamento mucho interrumpirlos, chicos. No era mi intención —les dijo este con un tono que no revelaba ni una pizca del arrepentimiento del que hablaba—. Solo quería avisar a Kagami-kun que Riko ya está aquí. Ella me ha pedido que te informe que por favor bajes a la sala principal, ya que desea conocerte y platicar contigo.

—Entendido —murmuró Tatsuya, quitándose finalmente de encima de él y poniéndose de pie con su habitual elegancia—. Por favor, dile que bajaremos enseguida, Takao-san.

—¡Takao-san! —se apresuró Kagami a llamar al otro en cuanto vio que ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación—. Est-esto no es lo que parece, ¡de verdad! Tatsuya y yo…

—Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun, no te preocupes por eso. Tanto Himuro-chan como tú son adultos, por lo que nadie tiene por qué interferir en sus cosas; además, aquí no suelen darle mucha importancia al hecho de que una especie interactúe o se vincule con otra, así que pueden hacer lo que gusten —añadió este con una ligera sonrisa en sus pálidos labios, la cual no alcanzó sus ojos azules—. Por cierto, olvidé decirte que Kuroko-kun ha despertado hace un momento atrás y me preguntó por ti. Kise-kun se ha quedado con él, pero de todas formas seguía luciendo un poco preocupado por tu ausencia. ¿Quieres que le diga que te encuentras aquí?

Sin poder evitarlo, Kagami se sintió morir al oír el nombre del otro chico, pero se sintió más mortificado aun cuando vio la sonrisilla de disimulada suficiencia dibujada en el rostro de Takao, quien se había percatado de su reacción y ahora contemplaba a Himuro de una manera extraña, quizá porque a su vez este no hacía más que fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Iré a buscarlo entonces —murmuró él a toda prisa, casi saltando de la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta del cuarto y escapar de aquella horrible zona de batalla. Fuera lo que fuese lo que ocurría entre Takao y Tatsuya, Kagami no tenía ni la menor duda de que no era algo bueno, por lo que se negaba a quedar atrapado en medio.

Intentando orientarse una vez más de regreso a la enfermería para reunirse con los otros dos vampiros, él maldijo su propia debilidad ante las provocaciones de Tatsuya. Si realmente quería recuperar la amistad entre ellos, se dijo, entonces aquel tipo de situación no podía volver a repetirse, nunca.

Sin embargo, una traicionera vocecita dentro de su cabeza le susurró que aquel no era el único motivo por el que deseaba mantener al otro chico lejos, sino porque Kuroko, que había puesto su marca sobre él, no lo aceptaría.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo del todo, Kagami tuvo que reconocer que quizás en el fondo, una simple amistad no era lo único que ansiaba del joven vampiro sangre pura.

——o——

Notando una vez más como Kuroko miraba ansioso hacia la puerta de entrada, Kise no pudo evitar maldecir nuevamente a Kagami por generar tal estado de incertidumbre en su amigo.

No sabía qué demonios había ocurrido con el chico lobo para que dejase a Kuroko de esa manera, solo y desprotegido en un sitio lleno de posibles enemigos; pero cuando lo supiera, se prometió, él mismo se lo haría pagar dolorosamente, claro que sí lo haría. Si Kise se había visto obligado a sacrificar su derecho a permanecer resguardando al otro durante su sueño, por lo menos esperaba que Kagami cumpliera con su parte y permaneciera allí hasta su regreso; sin embargo, cuando Takao y él volvieron a la enfermería tras su recorrido por la propiedad, se encontraron con la enorme sorpresa de que Kuroko se hallaba solo y despierto, además de evidentemente incómodo al hallarse en un sitio que le era desconocido.

O sí, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre el maldito cambiante, haría que este se las pagara.

—Moo, Kurokocchi, ¿estás seguro de que prefieres seguir esperando aquí? Tal vez si bajamos a la sala como nos dijo Takao-san que hiciéramos, nos encontremos allí con Kagamicchi, ¿no lo crees?

La celeste mirada de su amigo se posó en él durante unos segundos, negando obstinadamente con un gesto que hizo agitarse su fino cabello, desordenándolo aun más.

—Tengo la seguridad de que Kagami-kun vendrá a buscarnos aquí. Si no nos encuentra, podría preocuparse, Kise-kun.

«¿Y es que acaso él se preocupó por ti?», pensó é molesto. Estaba completamente convencido de que la extraña desaparición del chico lobo tenía todo que ver con Himuro, quien al menor descuido de Takao, había desaparecido de la vista de ambos.

Maldito convertido.

—Cómo quieras entonces —masculló Kise de forma algo infantil y molesta, logrando que por primera vez Kuroko sonriera en lo que iba desde que despertó. Dejándose caer dramáticamente recostado a su lado en la pequeña cama de la enfermería, él alzó sus dorados ojos hacia este, que lo miraba a su vez—. ¿Estás por completo seguro que ya te encuentras bien, Kurokocchi? Lo de antes fue…

—Estoy bien —insistió su amigo, interrumpiéndolo—. Y lamento mucho haberte preocupado de ese modo, Kise-kun. Solo creo que mi cuerpo no fue capaz de soportar tanto estrés.

—A causa de Akashicchi —añadió él. Al ver como una ligera sombra de tristeza nublaba los ojos del otro, Kise no pudo más que forjar un profundo rencor contra su antiguo líder.

—Sí, debido a Akashi-kun; pero también es porque acabé despertando al desafiarlo —reconoció este, posando su pálida mano sobre la zona donde ahora estaba la marca del otro vampiro—. Kise-kun, ¿qué piensas de lo ocurrido? ¿Crees que su marcaje sea de manera voluntaria?

Todavía sintiéndose dividido por aquel descubrimiento, Kise contempló pensativamente el blanco y descascarillado techo sobre ellos. Era cierto que todos sus años conviviendo y conociendo a Akashi le habían dado un claro aprendizaje a la hora de leer a este, pero tras la primera fuga de Kuroko, el Akashi que él conocía se había descontrolado casi por completo. Era como si su controlado y analítico líder, hubiera perdido los papeles al no poder conseguir lo que deseaba de su joven primo, actuando por primera vez más por instinto que por fría razón; convirtiéndose nada más que en la bestia que todos ellos realmente eran y ocultaban calculadamente bajo la fachada de seres elegantes y bellos.

—Bueno, no puedo estar del todo seguro, pero pienso que la situación de Akashicchi contigo puede ser similar a la tuya con Kagamicchi. Puro instinto y nada de premeditación. —Jugueteando con uno de los dorados mechones de cabello que le caían sobre la frente, Kise continuó—: No creo que Akashicchi esté aun consciente del vínculo que comparte contigo, Kurokocchi, o ya lo habría utilizado para obligarte a regresar a su lado. Probablemente él aun siga demasiado complicado debido al peligro que significa para su posición como líder y la estabilidad del clan tu despertar; tanto que no haya tenido tiempo ni cabeza para nada más.

Clavando la vista en sus manos unidas sobre su regazo, Kuroko asintió taciturno; sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirarlo, sus celestes ojos transmitían una emoción difícil de descifrar.

—¿Crees que exista alguna manera de deshacer un marcaje, Kise-kun?

Dejando escapar un dramático suspiro, él negó.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea, Kurokocchi. Por lo general solo oímos hablar de cómo hacerlo, ¿no? Es una de nuestras herramientas para, bueno, apropiarnos permanentemente de lo que deseamos —añadió con triste sorna—. Además, si tu caso con Kagamicchi ya es extraño, debido a que por ser un cambiante él no debería conservar el marcaje, que un sangre pura marque a otro lo es todavía más. Realmente Akashicchi ha roto tabú tras tabú por tu causa, Kurokocchi. Sus sentimientos por ti en verdad muestran el peor lado de nuestra especie. Lo brutalmente egoístas y despiadados que podemos llegar a ser.

Durante unos instantes ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, por completo sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y solo atentos cuando oían voces o pasos provenientes del exterior. Al percibir la anticipación con que Kuroko seguía esperando que cada una de estas fuera Kagami regresando, el doloroso malestar que él sentía lo embargaba aumentó aún más, así como su enfado con este. En cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, se prometió Kise, tendría una muy seria conversación con el chico lobo.

—Kise-kun, me he estado preguntando esto durante un largo tiempo, pero, ¿será que acaso tú odias ser un vampiro? ¿No te gusta nuestra especie?

Sorprendido por aquella inesperada pregunta, él levantó la vista hacia Kuroko una vez más, hallando solo determinación pintando su rostro y un ligero brillo de compasión en su pálida mirada.

—Moo, Kurokocchi, ¿de dónde sacas eso? —le preguntó, impregnando sus palabras de la burla justa para que estas sonaran creíbles, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba—. ¿Cómo podría odiar lo que soy, lo que eres?

—Porque cada vez que hablas sobre nuestra especie, pareces muy triste, como si la despreciaras y a ti mismo por ser parte de ella —le dijo—. ¿Te hubiese gustado nacer siendo humano, Kise-kun?

Nada más escuchar aquella tontería, su primer instinto fue el burlarse de su amigo, por supuesto. Nacer siendo humano prácticamente significaba ser débil y frágil, y ¿quién querría aquello?, se dijo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Kise se encontró sentándose en la cama al lado de Kuroko y flexionando las piernas hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlas y apoyar sobre estas su cabeza.

—Los humanos son patéticos, Kurokocchi. Viven demasiado poco y se enferman constantemente. Son débiles, son frágiles y temen constantemente la muerte. Entre nuestras especies, son lo más bajo dentro de nuestra cadena; una mera fuente de alimento —añadió él con pesar—; pero sabes, creo que de todos nosotros son ellos quienes logran con mayor facilidad la felicidad; de seguro porque saben lo muy efímeras y delicadas que son sus vidas. Todo para ellos es interesante y lleno de emoción, por lo que sufren y aman de esa manera intensa y total que nosotros no comprendemos, porque nuestras emociones se atemperan con el tiempo. Mi madre solía decir a menudo que los humanos eran como las estrellas fugaces: hermosos, llenos de deseos y brillando intensamente hasta el momento de su muerte, convirtiendo así su recuerdo en algo inolvidable. A veces pienso que si hubiese podido elegir, habría preferido ser solo un humano normal. A lo mejor de ese modo habría sido más feliz de lo que soy ahora.

Sintiéndose miserablemente culpable debido aquel arrebato de autoconmiseración, Kise ocultó el rostro entre sus piernas flexionadas. No tenía ningún derecho a cargar a Kuroko con más preocupaciones de las que este ya tenía, pero allí estaba él, se regañó, lamentándose por algo que no podía cambiar por más que lo deseara.

Al notar el ligero roce de una mano acariciando su cabello con cariño, Kise se tensó un instante; sin embargo, cuando el gesto se volvió pausado y reconfortante, él no pudo más que dejar que algunas traiciones lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

—En verdad lamento no poder cumplir tu deseo, Kise-kun —oyó decir a Kuroko con voz compungida—, pero intentaré hacer lo posible para que puedas tener una vida feliz cuando todo esto finalmente se solucione.

Ansioso por disculparse y decirle a su amigo que no debía preocuparse por aquella tontería, él alzó el rostro para verle; no obstante, el repentino sonido de pasos corriendo por el corredor fue seguido por la puerta de la enfermería abriéndose de golpe, así como por una serie de gritos, maldiciones y gruñidos indistinguibles que provenían desde la misma dirección.

—¡Ki-chan! —gritó la chica que acababa de entrar en la habitación, corriendo en su dirección con la rosa y larga cabellera flotando tras ella y su celeste vestido veraniego agitando su amplia y corta falda entre sus piernas.

—¡¿Momoicchi?! —gritó Kise, abriendo los ojos con espanto cuando esta le echó los brazos al cuello, dejando caer todo el peso de su curvilíneo cuerpo sobre el de él—. ¿Qué… qué…? ¡Pero…! ¡Pero sí tú deberías estar muerta!

Apartándose con expresión compungida, Momoi Satsuki, la antigua miembro de su clan, frunció sus delgadas cejas y le dedicó una implorante mirada teñida de rosa.

—Sí, debería estarlo, pero por favor olvídalo de momento, Ki-chan. Prometo que luego te lo explicaré todo. Ahora necesito tu ayuda, ¡es un terrible problema! —insistió la joven vampira, mirando una vez más hacia el corredor cuando una nueva ronda de maldiciones dio inicio. Aun así, en cuanto los ojos de esta se posaron en Kuroko, que la miraba a su vez sin un mínimo rastro de sorpresa, un carmín muy pálido tiñó las blancas mejillas de la muchacha—. Kuroko-kun.

—Momoi-san —respondió este con una ligera inclinación de cabeza—. Es bueno saber que te encuentras bien.

—Yo… sí. Gracias a ti —respondió esta, luciendo tan incómoda como avergonzada; sin embargo, al oír una nueva retahíla de gritos y gruñidos, el nerviosismo de Momoi aumentó y volvió a sujetar su brazo sin piedad, haciendo que él soltara un ligero siseo a causa del dolor.

—¡Momoicchi, cuidado! Recuerda que soy delicado.

—¡Ki-chan, ayúdame! Dai-chan está peleando con uno de tus amigos, el chico lobo, creo. Y Riko ya le advirtió hace algunos días que si volvía a meterse en problemas con los otros residentes tendría que irse de aquí —imploró esta con los ojos llorosos—. ¡Por favor, ayúdame a separarlos! ¡No puedo permitir que echen a Dai-chan!

Nada más su cerebro captó las palabras «uno de tus amigos» y «pelea», Kise supo de inmediato quien era el idiota irresponsable que estaba causando ese desastre cuando ni siquiera habían sido formalmente aceptados en ese lugar. Por supuesto que todavía se sentía confundido al ver a Momoi frente a él, sobre todo porque esta debería haber muerto hacía más de un año atrás, ejecutada por orden de Akashi que la acusó de traición al clan; no obstante, tal como ella le había dicho, no había tiempo para exigir explicaciones en ese momento. Ya podría hacerlo más tarde, si es que los encargados de aquel sitio aún les permitían quedarse, claro.

Aun así, y a pesar de su determinación, nada más ponerse de pie, Kise vio como Kuroko se levantaba de la cama a toda prisa y, sin calzarse siquiera, echó a correr hacia el corredor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Al contemplar como aquel posible desastre parecía alcanzar proporciones cada vez mayores, él no pudo más que pensar en que mataría a Kagami Taiga en cuanto tuviese la menor oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima.

——o——

Sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho debido a la velocidad con que este retumbaba, Kuroko salió a toda prisa rumbo al corredor, notando la respiración pesada y sintiendo como si tuviese fuego corriendo por sus venas en lugar de sangre.

Todavía se encontraba bastante fatigado tras todo lo vivido horas antes, y eso sin contar que el amanecer estaba cada vez más cerca por lo que inevitablemente sus fuerzas y energía se agotaban a pasos agigantados; sin embargo, luego de oír como Momoi hacía referencia a aquella pelea, Kuroko no pudo tan solo quedarse quieto. Algo dentro de él, posesión probablemente, lo instaba a salir en ayuda de Kagami, fuera como fuese.

No tuvo que correr mucho para encontrarlos, ya que ambos chicos se hallaban tumbados en el piso a mitad del pasillo, gruñéndose, insultándose y golpeándose mutuamente cada vez que se les daba la oportunidad.

A pesar de la tenue luz que alumbraba el lugar, él pudo distinguir con facilidad el rojizo cabello de Kagami y la negra camiseta de manga larga que este llevaba, así como su expresión llena de rabia dirigida hacia su oponente. Por otro lado, el cabello del otro chico era de un profundo azul oscuro y lo llevaba muy corto, pero fue su piel increíblemente morena la que le dejó claro que aquel era el amigo lobo de Momoi, Aomine Daiki, con quien Kuroko se había encontrado un par de veces en el pasado y al que ayudó para liberar a la chica vampira de su sentencia de ejecución.

—¡Basta! —soltó él en cuanto llegó junto a los dos chicos, desesperado por encontrar el momento oportuno para intervenir entre ambos e intentar separarlos, a pesar de que dada su condición, y el evidente enfado de estos, no se sentía lo bastante fuerte para lograrlo—. ¡Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, basta! —volvió a repetir, pero no obtuvo el más mínimo efecto en ellos, quizá porque ambos chicos estaban demasiado enfrascados en su ridícula pelea y ni siquiera eran capaces de escucharlo.

Desesperado, Kuroko se acercó a ellos e intentó sujetar del brazo a Kagami, dispuesto a sacarlo de allí aunque fuese a la fuerza; sin embargo, la mala suerte quiso que en ese preciso momento Aomine lanzara un puñetazo al rostro del otro, el cual Kagami esquivó con habilidad, pero que alcanzó a darle de lleno a él, lanzándolo de espaldas contra el duro suelo y haciendo que la sangre brotara de sus labios donde los colmillos se habían enterrado debido al impacto.

Rabia, frustración, fueron los primeros sentimientos que Kuroko sintió explotar dentro de él, por lo que poniéndose de pie con un movimiento lánguido y fluido, miró a ambos cambiantes notándose arder por dentro.

—He dicho que basta —repitió, sin alzar siquiera la voz y sintiendo como una corriente extraña lo recorría casi al mismo tiempo que Kagami y Aomine se estampaban contra las paredes opuestas a cada lado del corredor, gimiendo de dolor a causa del golpe y mirando en su dirección, aterrados.

Fue apenas un segundo lo que Kuroko tardó en comprender lo que acababa de hacer, una repetición escasamente un poco más controlada del desastre que había provocado en el motel hacía no mucho. Se sintió avergonzado por su arrebato, pero con rapidez escondió aquella emoción tras una máscara de imperturbabilidad. Probablemente aquel no había sido el mejor método para separar a ese par de idiotas, pero sus intenciones sí eran las correctas, por lo que no debía dejarse intimidar por su poder, aunque en el fondo sí lo hiciera un poco.

—Les dije que debían detenerse —volvió a recordarles en el preciso momento en que un jadeante Kise y una llorosa Momoi llegaban a su lado; sin embargo, antes de que los otros pudieran decir nada respecto a lo ocurrido, una serie de aplausos se oyeron en el corredor y todos ellos se volvieron a mirar a quien pertenecían.

—Vaya, eso sí que ha sido interesante —les dijo una esbelta chica ataviada con una blanca falda y verde camiseta de tirantes, cuyo corto cabello castaño estaba sujeto con un par de pasadores para despejar su rostro de ojos vivaces y rasgos delicados e inteligentes—. Así que Takao tenía razón cuando dijo que eras un sangre pura. Creí que él estaba equivocado y debía ser un error, pero es evidente que eres increíblemente poderoso, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun.

—Yo… bueno… —comenzó él, sin saber bien que debía decir en ese tipo de situación, pero Kise de inmediato se colocó un par de pasos frente suyo y encaró a la joven mujer.

—¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó su amigo con voz sedosamente venenosa, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo ante los dos altos chicos que acompañaban a la recién llegada y se posicionaban a cada lado de esta: un fornido muchacho de castaño cabello y expresión afable, y otro moreno, un poco más bajo que el primero, y cuyos ojos verdes se entrecerraban peligrosamente tras las gafas que llevaba, observándolos con evidente recelo.

—Aida Riko. Encantada de conocerte, Kise Ryôta-kun —le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y tendiendo una mano en su dirección, la cual Kise miró lleno de confusión pero solo pudo aceptar.

Nada más sostenerla, los dorados ojos de este se abrieron con total sorpresa.

—Tú eres… ¿humana? ¿Solo humana? —inquirió Kise sin creérselo, haciendo que tanto él mismo como Kagami azuzaran sus sentido en dirección de esta para captar su esencia, corroborando que el otro vampiro tenía razón—. Eres la líder de este clan, manada o lo que sea, ¿y eres humana?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió la chica posando ambas manos en sus delgadas caderas y sonriéndoles aún más—. Y también soy la encargada y dueña de este lugar. Sean bienvenidos, muchachos, a la granja agrícola Seirin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo resultase de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Lo siguiente, es desear que todos se encuentren bien en estos tiempos complicados y que la pandemia no les haya golpeado tan fuerte, en ninguno de los sentidos que esta lo está haciendo. Así que mis mejores deseos en ese aspecto para ustedes.  
> Por lo demás, esta vez la demora fue de un poquito más de dos meses desde la última actualización, mucho tiempo aún pero menos que otras ocasiones, así que confío en que el siguiente capítulo no esté tan tarde. Además, Kuroko y compañía finalmente han llegado a su destino, por lo que tras la siguiente actualización, las cosas comenzarán a cambiar un poco para ellos y tomar otro rumbo dentro de la historia.  
> Con eso, ya solo me queda esperar que el capítulo les gustase tanto como a mí el escribirlo y que la incorporación de los nuevos personajes resultase de su agrado.  
> Para quienes leen otras de mis historias, aviso que la actualización de la siguiente semana será para In Focus y Zodiaco, ambas del fandom de SnK.  
> Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y los suyos en estos tiempos difíciles.
> 
> Tessa.


End file.
